Third Time's the Charm
by Cecilia1204
Summary: What happened after "Second Chance" ended?. This sequel - which is a series of one-shots of Alice and Jasper's lives together continues the story. AH/AU - Jasper & Alice. Rated M for lemons.
1. Happy Birthday Jasper

**A/N: As promised, here is the Sequel to "Second Chance". These are going to be a series of one-shots of Alice and Jasper's lives together**

**Thanks go to MzSpunkRansom for the title. I loved her suggestion.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Happy Birthday Jasper

Tomorrow was going to be Jasper's 30th birthday, and Alice was busily preparing for it. It was going to be the first birthday they would be celebrating together, and Alice was as excited as if it were Christmas.

It had been just over two months since Bella and Edward's wedding, the day Alice and Jasper privately considered the day their lives together began. Alice treasured the memories before then, but that was the day Jasper finally told her how much he loved her.

And he still told her every day how much she meant to him. Little actions, gestures, showed Alice that she was loved. They had the occasional tiff, usually over her untidiness, but Alice was as happy as she'd ever been.

They still revelled in their sex life, which seemed to get better and better. They could read each other's mood, knowing how the other was feeling and what they needed. Just thinking about Jasper could get Alice in the mood for loving.

Seeing as tomorrow was Thursday, Alice was throwing an official party for Jasper on Saturday night. She'd booked a table at Giorgio's for their closest friends and the plan was to go on to a nightclub afterwards. Rosalie and Emmett were flying in from New York to be there although Jasper didn't know that. Alice was keeping it as a surprise. She knew he'd be thrilled to see his sister.

Rosalie had been worried about leaving the twins. After speaking with Bella, Esme had offered to babysit that night. She loved children and was looking forward to looking after them. Alice had convinced Rosalie that her babies would be in good hands. Since Alice's apartment was still empty, she'd offered it to Rosalie and Emmett to stay the weekend.

On their return from their honeymoon, Edward and Bella had been met at the airport by Alice and Jasper. There had been no contact with the honeymooners while they were away so they didn't know about Alice and Jasper's reunion. Bella, looking tanned and relaxed, had gaped at the two of them, taken note of their joined hands and had given a squeal of delight as she hugged her best friend.

Releasing her, Bella had turned to Jasper with a smile. "I'm glad that you came to your senses."

Jasper nodded wryly. "Yes, and I've never been happier to be proved wrong in my life." Bella grinned and gave him a hug.

Edward grinned and back slapped Jasper before engulfing Alice in a hug. "Good to see you, sprite. I hoped something like this would happen when Jasper found me at the wedding."

The four of them had caught up with each other's news, Bella relating details of their travels. Never having travelled outside the United States before, she had loved visiting other countries and was eager to do more travelling with Edward.

"What was the best bit?" asked Alice. She hoped that she and Jasper could do some travelling together.

"Oh, I loved all of it. I loved the rich culture and vibrancy of Rio although those Brazilian women can make ordinary females like me feel slightly inadequate," she grimaced lightly.

Edward laughed and hugged her tight. "I never noticed, darling. The only female I saw was my beautiful wife."

Alice sighed as they kissed lightly. They were so cute together. Nearly as cute as she and Jasper.

Turning back to the others, Bella continued. "New Zealand was gorgeous. It was so clean and green. And there was hardly anyone there. We drove around the South Island and we could go for nearly an hour before we came across anyone else. I loved it. I could easily spend a month there. Then Australia was so different again. Sydney was really cosmopolitan but laid back at the same time. The food there is simply fantastic. And I got to cuddle a koala," she beamed. "It was so cute, although a bit smelly. We went snorkelling on the Barrier Reef which was incredible. The colours! I think I've got the travel bug now."

Edward made the comment that it looked like he'd be working overtime at the hospital to pay for Bella's trips now, which got them all laughing. Edward was rich enough that he didn't need to work at all.

The conversation got more serious when Jasper told them why he'd behaved as he had, wanting them to understand. Bella's eyes held unshed tears by the end and she gave him another hug, to show him that they understood.

"Well I'm just so glad that you two are together again," said Bella. "You're made for each other and I know you were miserable apart."

Alice and Jasper agreed and filled them in on their new living arrangements. They all went to Giorgio's for dinner, Jasper introducing his new friends. Edward and Bella agreed that this place was fabulous and they had all eaten there many times since.

The official celebration was on Saturday, but Alice had plans for the actual day. Those plans were the reason she was spending her free day at Victoria's Secret, looking through the store for something that would make Jasper's eyes pop out of his head. Just thinking about what she planned to do made her want to go and grab Jasper and have her wicked way with him now.

Her 'proper' present was an antique diary written by General Lee. She'd had to scour the internet and make numerous phone calls to find what she wanted. It had cost her a packet but Jasper would be thrilled and that alone made it worth every penny.

At last she found what she wanted. Paying for her purchases, she had one more stop before she went home and hid the bags. She didn't want Jasper seeing these before she was ready.

* * * * *

Thursday arrived cold and overcast. It was mid November and Seattle was just about in the grip of winter. Rain was forecast for later in the day.

Jasper rolled over and put his arm around Alice, pulling her naked body back against his. He wasn't fully awake but his need to feel her close was almost instinctive. He sighed as the warmth of her body radiated through his, making his morning erection even harder. He rolled his hips slowly against her, the feel of her skin against his member sending a shiver of desire through him.

His lazy movements roused Alice from her sleep. Opening one eye, she looked at the time. Not long before Jasper had to get up to go to work. She had classes as well but she finished earlier, now that she wasn't taking his class any more. She could feel him against her, his body wanting hers. That wasn't unusual. He wanted her every morning. He never seemed to get enough of her, a situation that was fully reciprocated by her.

But not this morning. No, Alice had other plans.

Opening both eyes now, Alice turned around to face him, ignoring his moan of protest. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met, soft and warm from sleep. Jasper tightened his arm and pulled her tightly against his body, letting her feel how ready he was for her. Their lips lingered, Jasper lightly running his tongue over her lips, then pushing them open to enable him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Alice moaned softly as his stiff member pressed against her. She could feel herself getting wet, and she was so tempted to give in and tell him to make love to her. Only the thought that abstinence now would suit her plans later allowed her to pull her mouth free and move herself away from temptation.

"Happy birthday, my darling," she whispered, smiling at his frown of protest.

"Thank you, love," he replied. "How about giving me my birthday present now?" he growled sexily.

"Mmm, very tempting," she teased. Jasper's hand reached up and flicked her nipple. Alice sucked in her breath. She was a hair's breadth away from saying screw it, and just screwing him senseless. Be strong girl, she told herself, and sat up.

Jasper lay back on the bed, pouting slightly. Alice thought he looked adorable and couldn't resist leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. She got out of bed before he talked her into staying there.

"You have to go to work and I want to give you your present," said Alice, grabbing her robe and putting it on.

"The only present I want is you, baby," replied Jasper.

"You can have me later," soothed Alice. "Right now I have something else for you. Now just wait there while I get it."

"Do you promise I can have you later?" asked Jasper.

"Yes. You can do what you like with me later," she replied, smiling. Oh yes, he didn't know what was coming.

Jasper closed his eyes. "I don't know if I'll survive that long."

"Just think how much more you'll enjoy it. The anticipation will be half the fun," she teased.

"If you say so. I'm going to need a cold shower though," he complained.

"Don't be a baby," she laughed. "I'll be back in a moment."

Running to the spare room, Alice grabbed his present from where she'd hidden it. She'd taken care to wrap it well, a big bow on the top. She walked back to the bedroom, where Jasper was lying with one arm over his eyes. She could see his erection still tenting the bedclothes and felt a ripple of desire run through her.

He sat up as she entered the room, the present behind her back. Climbing on the bed, she sat on her knees beside him and presented him with the gift.

"Happy birthday. I hope you like it," she said as he took it. "It's our first birthday together so I wanted to get you something special."

Jasper took the present and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly. "You're the best present I could ever ask for," he told her sincerely. Alice felt herself melt at the expression in his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied softly. "Open your present," she urged him.

Doing as she asked, Jasper slowly unwrapped his gift, his eyes opening wide as he saw what she got him.

"Alice! This is fantastic! How on earth did you get this?" he asked, his hand running over the leather bound book reverently.

"It took a lot of effort, but it was worth it," she replied, delighted by his reaction.

"I can't believe you went to so much trouble. Thank you so much, my love," he said, his eyes shining. "You couldn't have given me anything better. I love it. And you."

Reaching out, his hand raked into her hair and he pulled her down for his kiss. They stayed like that for several minutes, both enjoying each other's nearness.

Alice was the first to pull away, smiling. "It's time for you to get up and get dressed. I'll make some breakfast while you do that."

Jasper agreed and got up, Alice admiring the strong, sculpted planes of his body. She still wondered sometimes how she'd gotten so lucky to be able to hold that perfection every night. He was her own personal Adonis.

While Jasper showered, Alice cooked breakfast for them, grabbing a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Her cooking had improved under Jasper's tutelage though he still did most of the cooking.

They sat down to breakfast and Alice toasted him with the champagne. Alice told him about her trials tracking down the diary. After they finished, Jasper got his things ready for work. He started earlier than her today, so they were going in separately, which suited Alice today.

As he prepared to leave, Alice wound her arms around him again and gave him a passionate kiss, something to keep her on his mind.

"Mmm, I'm liking this birthday," murmured Jasper against her lips. "It's shaping up to being the best I've ever had. And you're the main reason, my love."

"It's only just beginning, darling," she agreed. "I love you so much."

Burying his face against her shoulder, he nuzzled her neck. "I can't even describe what you mean to me. You are the light of my life. I'm nothing without you," he said huskily.

With one last, lingering kiss, Jasper left the apartment. Alice went to get ready for classes, dressing warmly due to the weather. She walked into the spare bedroom and packed the special items she'd bought yesterday. Grabbing everything she needed, Alice went on her way.

* * * * *

Jasper was impatient to get through today's classes. His mind kept returning to Alice and her gift. She knew him so well and the diary was the perfect present. He would have liked to have made love to her but they had all evening.

His body tightened at the thought of burying himself in her tight, delicious body. He could never get enough of her, her siren call always drawing him to her.

He would never have believed that he could love a woman as much as he loved Alice. She was so important to him that he honestly believed that he would die without her. She was as necessary to him as air. More necessary. His world revolved around her and he didn't want it any other way. When he thought about how he'd tried to keep her out of his heart, he shook his head at his total stupidity. He thanked God every day that Alice had been stubborn enough not to take no for answer.

He was in his American history class and he still looked at the front of the desks, wishing there was a way Alice could be there. She couldn't, of course, but he missed her presence. He wouldn't see her until this afternoon, as they normally couldn't have lunch together on Thursday. Whenever their schedules coincided, they would have lunch together. At first they had drawn a few glances, particularly from students in the same class, but now the novelty had worn off and no-one paid much attention to the two of them together.

The business with James hadn't caused too many ripples. He had dropped out as far as most of the students were concerned. He was still in custody and Jasper wasn't looking forward to Alice testifying against James. He would be there for her when the time came.

When class ended, he headed up to his office. He had at least ninety minutes until the next class, so he planned to spend it marking papers. Fumbling with his keys, he finally found the right one and inserted it in the lock. Opening the door, he stepped inside and stopped abruptly when he saw what was waiting for him, his jaw dropping in astonishment.

Alice was seated at his desk, leaning back in the chair with her stocking clad legs perched on his desk, crossed at the ankles. She was wearing a coat that was buttoned up and she was looking at him with a sexy smile on her red lipstick coated lips, full and pouty.

"Lock the door, Professor," she instructed, her hand wandering to the belt on her coat.

After her last class, a friendly secretary, who she'd gotten to know let her into Jasper's office, where she changed clothes. She didn't want to be walking around outside, especially dressed the way she was. She was wearing a faux fur long coat, her shapely legs covered by sheer black stockings ending in a pair of shiny Manolos. It was what was underneath that she hoped would get Jasper's blood pressure rising.

Ever since their last encounter in his office, Alice had been fantasising about doing it again. There was something so titillating about the possibility of being sprung in the act in his workplace. She'd debated about getting him alone in the classroom but had decided it was just too risky. They'd been lucky the first time. She doubted they would be that lucky again.

Jasper felt his body leap to attention at the tone of her voice and the look in her eye. He locked the door behind him and leaned back against the wood.

Her eyes locked on his, Alice began slowly unbuttoning the coat, licking her lips in anticipation. Jasper groaned inwardly at the movement and he could feel his dick rising to attention. He didn't have to be a genius to know what Alice intended, and his body and mind were screaming, Yes!!

"I wanted to give you something special for your birthday, Jazz," said Alice huskily as the buttons came loose, exposing a bit more skin. "I could have waited until tonight, but this is so much more fun, don't you think?"

Jasper just nodded, his throat dry but his mouth watering. He didn't move from the door, he wanted to see what Alice would do.

Reaching the middle buttons, Alice pulled the coat's sides apart, giving Jasper a glimpse at what she was wearing. Jasper's low groan of approval made her smile.

His heart beating faster with each movement, Jasper groaned as he saw that she was wearing nothing but lingerie underneath the coat. Hot pink lingerie. Hot pink, skimpy lingerie.

Alice finished opening the buttons and pulled the coat completely open, letting Jasper see her in all her lingerie covered glory.

"Christ, Alice. Are you trying to kill me?" growled Jasper, his hands fisting in an effort to stop himself from crossing the room and just taking Alice. She was such a temptress.

"No darling, I'm giving you my other birthday present," smiled Alice, standing up slowly. "I hope you're ready for it."

"Any time you are, baby. Nobody had better knock on my door," he said.

"That's part of the fun. Can we be quiet enough? What if someone does knock? Do we stop?" laughed Alice.

"Not in this lifetime," replied Jasper, his breathing getting heavier. "I'm going to enjoy my birthday present," he said, his eyes roving up and down the vision of temptation in front of him.

Alice moved in front of his desk and leaned back, resting her arms on the desk, bringing her breasts into relief. She was wearing a hot pink lingerie set, the lacy balconette bra barely covering her nipples, now taut with desire. The pants were a matching thong, trimmed with faux pink fur. Her thigh high, lace edged sheer black stockings were finished off with super high heels. She was sex on legs.

Looking at him, Alice moved her hands up to fondle her breasts, then slide her finger down her taut stomach before coming to rest at the juncture of her legs.

Jasper looked down and saw his trousers tented by the enormous erection he now had. Alice looked down at his groin and laughed softly. "Mmm, someone's enjoying their present already."

Walking up to him, she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to kiss him. His hands gripped her hips as their lips met, instantly wanting to devour each other. As their tongues duelled, Jasper's hands moved to her backside and pulled her against his throbbing cock.

"Mmm," murmured Alice, rolling her hips against him, already sopping wet for him. She wanted him inside her already but had to be patient. Pulling back, she looked at Jasper. "It's your birthday. What do you want?"

Jasper looked at her pouty mouth. "Suck my cock," he breathed. "I want those lips wrapped around me." He pushed the coat off her shoulders as he spoke.

Alice smiled and nodded, eager to do his bidding. Her hands pulled at his belt, undoing it quickly before opening his trousers and zip. She opened it enough to allow the enormous bulge to spring out, still covered by his boxers. Slipping her hands inside, she gripped his engorged cock, drawing another moan from his mouth. Pulling the boxers down, his cock sprung free, thick and hard.

Squatting down, she stroked up and down his length, a drop of liquid at the tip, Alice licked her lips. It was his present but she was going to enjoy it as much as he was. Looking up into his eyes, Alice opened her ruby red lips and took the tip into her mouth. Slowly, she swirled her tongue around him, as her mouth engulfed as much of him as she could manage.

Jasper moaned as he watched those beautiful lips take him inside. "Fuck, that's good," he murmured. "I love your lips on my cock. It's the stuff of fantasies. I love you so much."

Alice felt tears spring into her eyes. She would never get tired of listening to him tell her he loved her. With her hands caressing what her mouth couldn't reach, she began moving back and forth, alternately sucking and blowing. Jasper's breathing was getting heavier by the second.

"Ohh...that's good, baby. Just like that," he encouraged as she picked up speed. Alice could feel her pussy throbbing with desire, heavy and wet. With her free hand, she reached down and touched herself, the thong soaking. With her finger, she rubbed her clit, moaning against his cock.

"Oh god," gasped Jasper as he saw what she was doing. His hips began bucking into her. "Alice, stop. I want to come inside you."

With a small moan of protest, Alice did as he asked and stopped. Jasper pulled his cock out of her mouth, even harder than before. He reached down and pulled her to her feet and turned her around to lean against the door.

Taking her lips with his, he kissed her passionately before moving his lips down over her throat. He moved back and looked at her. "I love my present. Pink suits you, but it looks better off," he said huskily as he looked at her breasts, nearly spilling out of its bra cup. "These scraps of material should be illegal," he smiled. "How the hell am I going to teach this afternoon after this?"

"Just think about what's waiting for you at home," replied Alice, her hands wandering under his shirt, her fingers tracing his scars.

"That's going to make things worse. We need to be quiet, ok? Don't want someone knocking because they can hear strange noises," he warned.

"I'll try, but you make me feel so good, I can't help myself," admitted Alice.

"And I love to make you scream, but not now," he replied, his hands moving up to her breasts, squeezing gently, his thumb flicking over her nipple. Alice gasped in pleasure when he rolled her nipples in his fingers. His mouth closed over one, suckling it urgently.

Alice moaned softly when his hand moved to her navel, tracing over it then moving lower to the junction of her legs. She spread her legs, allowing him to touch her, his fingers rubbing over the material, soaking wet with her juices.

"Jazz....," she moaned as he rubbed her clit, his finger slipping under the elastic of this skimpiest of underwear. Her breathing became more laboured as the dual sensations of his fingers and lips on her began driving her insane.

"Oh....I'm coming," she muttered. "Ahh...." His skilful fingers worked their magic and the sensations flooded her as she orgasmed. Her hips bucked against his hand, wanting to prolong the pleasure.

"Yes baby. Come for me," murmured Jasper against her throat. "I love to watch you come." He pressed his stiff cock against her pussy, gasping at the hot slickness there.

Alice slowly came down from her high and looked at him. "Your turn. It is your birthday after all," she teased, still breathless.

Looking into her eyes, Jasper grabbed the thong she was wearing and pulled, ripping the delicate garment off her. Alice's eyes widened in pleasure and surprise. She'd just had an orgasm, but his action got her pussy throbbing again. Grabbing her hips he pulled her against him, his hot throbbing dick against her navel.

Pulling her away from the door, Jasper moved with her over to his desk. With one hand, he moved his papers to the side then turned Alice so that she faced the desk and gently pushed on her back. Alice leaned down so that her elbows were resting on the desk.

Jasper groaned as he looked at her. Leaning over his desk, the smooth globes of her ass were on display, her legs still encased in stockings. Teamed with her high heels, she was any man's fantasy. She was his fantasy.

Bending down, he licked her dripping pussy, enjoying the gasp of pleasure from Alice's mouth. With his tongue, he teased her nub, then her entrance. Alice's hips were rolling in response.

"Fuck, Jazz...that's good," gasped Alice, her eyes closed as she savoured the sensations.

Jasper stood up. He couldn't wait any longer to bury himself in her. He caressed her ass cheeks, giving one of them a gentle slap then soothing it again. Alice moaned. He stroked himself a couple of times then rubbed his aching cock over her pussy, coating himself in her juices.

"I'm going to fuck your sexy little pussy," he muttered. "Are you ready for me?"

Alice could only nod, words beyond her now. Pressing against her aching entrance, Jasper pushed himself into her, drawing a long low moan from her.

"Fuck, you're hot," he groaned, pushing as far as he could. "So tight....so hot."

Pulling out slowly, he pushed back in. He continued the slow pace, enjoying the sensations of her tight pussy surrounding him. Gradually he increased the pace, leaning over to play with her nipples while he thrust into her.

Alice had her eyes closed and her mouth open, moaning continuously as he pumped into her, now at a steady pace. Luckily the desk was sturdy and heavy, or else it would be moving around from the force of his movements.

Lost in their pleasure, they didn't hear the knock on the door at first. It took a couple of seconds for the sound to intrude, Jasper stopping his movements. As realisation struck, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Shh," he warned.

Alice nodded, as another knock sounded. She suddenly had picture of what the person outside would see if the door was opened. Her, leaning over his desk, with only minimal clothing and with Jasper behind her, buried in her body. The situation struck her as funny and she had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles from erupting.

Jasper, not finding this as funny, thrust into her again, which stopped her giggles but had her biting her lip to stop her moan of pleasure. He was so full inside her and she clamped her muscles in reply. His fingers gripped her hip tighter in response to her action.

Whoever was at the door decided there was no-one there and left, much to their relief. Alice couldn't help it, she burst into giggles.

"It's not funny," complained Jasper, struggling not to laugh himself. "Now, where were we?"

He eagerly resumed his movements, this time thrusting into her even harder. He was so hard and aching, and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Do you like me fucking you hard?" he groaned, pulling almost all the way out then thrusting hard into her.

"Yes...oh god...yes," moaned Alice, her head dropping as the pleasure became almost too intense to bear. Her body was rocking back and forth on his desk as he pumped into her continuously.

"I...love...you," he muttered, hips rocking furiously.

"Ohh...I...love...you...too," she replied breathlessly.

"Are you close?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm so close, darling," she told him.

Reaching around her, his fingers moved to her aching pussy and began flicking her clit as he moved inside her.

"Aahh...." groaned Alice. His fingers were rolling her nub, pumping furiously at the same time.

"Baby...I'm going to come," warned Jasper, close to exploding into her.

"Yes...yes... yes," she gasped with each thrust.

Jasper pinched her nub and leaned forward to lick the back of her neck. Pulling out of her completely, rammed himself into her one last time.

"Unnnnghh..." moaned Alice as her orgasm came on her in waves. She bit her lip to stop from crying out as she bucked her hips back against his, wanting as much of him as she could get. The pleasure was so intense, her legs almost gave out on her, only Jasper's arm and body stopping them from buckling.

"Fuuuck..." groaned Jasper as she clamped down on his engorged cock. He exploded into her, spilling himself into her body in continuous spurts. Placing his hands on the desk on either side of her, he continued pumping into her, helping both of them ride out their orgasms.

Gradually, their movements slowed. Jasper leaned over Alice, his body covering hers, still buried in her body. He kissed the nape of her neck then her lips when she turned her head.

Their kiss was languid, tongues lazily moving together. When the last of their orgasms faded, Jasper pulled out of her, watching as his semen dripped out of her, down her leg. He felt an almost primal satisfaction, feeling as if he'd marked her as his own.

Alice stood up and stretched, feeling a bit stiff now from leaning over like that. Jasper watched her perfect little body, and felt his cock twitch again. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to do anything about it now, but as soon as he got home...

Smiling, Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, her body pressed against his. "I hope you liked your presents, Jasper."

Enfolding her in his arms, Jasper replied. "That was absolutely, positively, without a doubt, the best present ever," he smiled back. "Thank you so much, my love."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure," purred Alice. "I'm sure there's more where that came from," she teased huskily.

Grinding himself against her, he replied. "Oh, that's for sure. Make sure you eat before I get home because you won't be getting out of bed once I get home," he warned.

"Mmm, looking forward to it," said Alice, kissing him again.

Pulling back, Alice grimaced slightly. "I suppose I'd better get dressed and go."

Nodding, Jasper gave her a last quick kiss and moved to straighten his clothing. He watched as Alice pulled some clothes out of a bag and began getting dressed. Watching her dress gave him nearly as much pleasure as watching her undress. Nearly. When she was finished, she packed up and prepared to leave.

"See you later, my darling," she said, kissing him. "Happy Birthday. I love you."

Hugging her close, Jasper replied. "Thank you for today. I love you more than words can say."

With a final, loving kiss, Alice left his office smiling.


	2. Twas the Night Before

**A/N: Thanks so much for your kind reviews of the first chapter. That me updating makes you happy, makes me happy :) You guys are the greatest!**

**Hope you like this one.**

'Twas the Night Before..."

"Alice, guess what?"

"What Rosie? Tell me," urged Alice.

Rosalie had rung her a few moments ago, her voice high with excitement. Alice, impatient creature that she was, just wanted Rosie to spill her news.

"Emmett got the job at UW and we're moving to Seattle!" cried Rosie.

Alice squealed with delight and began bouncing around the room. Jasper looked up from his reading, smiling as he watched her, his eyebrow cocked.

"That's fantastic! Oh, I'm so happy! Jazz, guess what? Rosie and Emmett are moving to Seattle. Emmett got the job," cried Alice.

"That's great Rosie," yelled Jasper, loud enough that his sister would hear him.

"Did you hear that? He thinks it great too," said Alice, sitting back down next to Jasper.

"Yeah, I heard. I take it you're glad about my news, huh?" laughed Rosalie.

"Of course I'm excited. My shoe shopping buddy will be living close by," chuckled Alice.

"Woo hoo! Shoe shopping! Can't wait," giggled Rosalie.

"When are you moving?"

"They want Emmett to start after the winter break so we'll be moving across before Christmas."

"So you'll be able to spend Christmas with us? That's even better. I can't wait for it now. Not only are Jasper and I spending our first Christmas together but now you, Emmett and the kids will be here too." Alice was nearly breathless with excitement.

Alice loved Christmas. The child in her just revelled in all the lights, colour and excitement. Even though she'd lived alone, she'd always put a tree up. Christmas just isn't Christmas without a tree.

She'd usually spent Christmas Eve at her parent's house, had Christmas breakfast and lunch with them, then spent the evening with Bella and Edward. Now, her brain was ticking away with the arrangements for this Christmas. Her situation had changed so much in the last six months.

She looked at Jasper's beloved face, and felt a thrill run up her spine at the thought of spending Christmas with him. Unable to help herself, she reached out and ran her fingers through his soft, silky hair. Jasper took hold of her hand and drew it to his mouth, kissed the palm and closed his fingers around it, not letting go.

"It will be hectic but we'll manage," said Rosalie, breaking into Alice's thoughts.

"Rose, I've got an idea. How about you guys move into my apartment for the time being? We still haven't rented it out so you and Emmett are more than welcome to use it."

"Are you sure, Alice? It would be a great help."

"Of course I'm sure. It's just sitting there empty at the moment. It's still furnished although you'd have to get the kid's furniture in there."

"We'd pay rent of course," insisted Rosalie.

"I don't really care about that. You pay the utilities and look after the place and I'm happy."

"You're an angel, Alice. Emmett and I want to get a house there, but your place will be a great temporary home until we find something."

"So you'll move in there?"

"Try and stop us," laughed Rosalie. "Wait until I tell Emmett and the kids that we've got somewhere to live."

"What will you do with your furniture?"

"Probably put it into storage in Seattle for when we get our own place. A house with a yard would be better for the twins in the long run."

Alice agreed and the two talked for while longer, Alice resting on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper had gone back to his reading, his arm around her.

When the call ended, Alice turned to Jasper. "Did you get most of that?"

Jasper chuckled and kissed her temple before answering. "Hard not to. I don't know which one of you was more excited."

"I'm just so happy that you'll have your family nearby. I can't wait to have a family Christmas together. It will be so much fun."

"It makes me really happy that you and my sister get on so well, you know," he said.

"Well, why wouldn't we? We have two huge things in common," she looked up at him. He looked back, the question in his eyes. "We both love you and we both love shoes. Whether in that order though, I'm not sure," she joked.

Jasper laughed and hugged her tight. "Well, I suppose it _is_ hard to compete with shoes."

They laughed together. "Seriously though. Rosalie can be hard to get along with. She and Maria never liked each other."

"Perhaps Rosalie sensed what she was really like and wanted better for her brother," mused Alice.

"Maybe. Who knows? Anyway, obviously my choice in women has vastly improved, if Rosalie's any judge."

"I would say your taste in women now is exceptional, Mr Whitlock."

"Is that right Miss Brandon?" he chuckled, nuzzling her throat. "So if I find another woman just like you, you'd approve?" he teased.

"Don't even think about it!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"As if I would ever look at another woman after you, baby," he murmured, his lips against her skin.

"Mmm, good answer," breathed Alice, her pulse racing at his touch, as it always did.

His reading abandoned, Jasper proceeded to show her exactly why he wouldn't want another woman.

* * * * *

It was a week until Christmas and Alice was deep in preparations for it. Friday had been her last day of classes for the semester so she had this week to get everything she needed.

After many phone calls, the arrangements had been made. She had told her parents about Rosalie and her family moving to Seattle and her parents had graciously agreed to travel to Seattle on Christmas Day to have lunch at Alice and Jasper's apartment. Bella and Edward would visit in the afternoon, after spending the morning with Edward's parents.

Alice was planning a sumptuous Christmas feast, with Jasper's help of course. Actually, Jasper would be doing most of the cooking, but Alice would be decorating the apartment and wanted to make it look like a Christmas wonderland.

On Sunday morning, she dragged Jasper down to the Pike Place Market's to pick up a Christmas tree. She went from vendor to vendor, inspecting each and every tree, wanting to find the most perfect one she could. When she couldn't find one fresh enough, Jasper suggested they go out of town and cut down their own.

Half an hour out of town, they found a Christmas tree plantation and tramped around in the snow looking for just the one.

"Jazz, I think I found it," yelled Alice.

Jasper wandered back to where Alice was standing, looking up at the tree.

"Alice, it's huge. How will we get that back to Seattle? Will it even fit in the apartment?" he asked doubtfully, looking up.

"Of course it will. I'll make it fit," insisted Alice.

"There's got to be another one. One that we'll be able to get in the apartment."

"No, Jazz. I want that one. It's perfect."

Jasper just shook his head, his mind racing with the logistics of getting this monster home. And into the apartment. He didn't notice Alice's actions until he copped a snowball to the back of his head.

"What the...?" he turned and ended up with a mouthful of snow. Alice burst into a peal of laughter at the stunned look on his face.

"Got you!" she yelled.

"You little minx! You'll pay for that," he growled.

Alice squealed and started running, made all the more difficult by the fact that she was breathless from laughing. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, her legs sinking into the snow with each step.

Jasper chased after her, not very fast. His long legs closed the distance between them without much effort, much to his amusement. "Keep running, Alice."

Alice turned her head and saw how close he was. With a laugh she took another step and fell back in the snow, having tripped over a low lying branch.

"Now I've got ya!"

Jasper's body pressed Alice's into the snow. He grabbed a handful of snow and pushed it into her face, laughing all the while. "How do you like it, minx?"

Alice spluttered and gasped, her mouth full of snow. She brought two handfuls of snow up and dumped them on his head, giggling at his expression. The next handful ended up down Alice's top, making her gasp at the sudden cold next to her skin.

When they were both covered in snow, Jasper leaned down and kissed her. Their laughter turned to moans as their tongues met, the cold suddenly forgotten. When Jasper moved his hand under her jacket, Alice yelped.

"Ow! Your hand's cold!"

Coming back to earth, Jasper sat up and pulled Alice with him. They looked at each other's hair and clothes, covered in snow and began laughing. They laughed until their stomachs hurt. When they settled down, Jasper pulled Alice to her feet and gave her one last kiss.

"Come on honey, let's get your tree."

* * * * *

Somehow, with much grumbling from Jasper, they got the tree home and into the apartment. Once it was in its stand, it was just short of the ceiling.

Alice stood back and beamed. "Told you it would fit."

"Just. Do you think you'll get a star on the top?"

"Sure will. I'll make it fit," said a determined Alice.

Over the next couple of days, Alice kept Jasper busy shopping for decorations and groceries.

"Exactly how many people are we having over?" asked Jasper, looking at the seemingly endless bags of food. "Did you invite the whole student body over?" he teased.

"Silly. We don't want to be short, do we? You're the cook, you should know that."

Jasper shook his head. "No chance of that. I think we'll be eating left over's until next Christmas."

Alice just giggled and started unpacking the decorations. She was going for a traditional Christmas theme and had bought decorations accordingly. Lots of greens, reds and whites. Unfortunately, they didn't have a log fire so they would have to make do with the gas fire instead. When they eventually bought a house, Alice was going to make sure it had a working fireplace.

While Jasper put everything away in the kitchen, Alice started decorating the tree. She was so absorbed in what she was doing she didn't notice Jasper come back into the room.

He stood in the doorway watching her work. She was humming Christmas carols under her breath. His heart swelled with love for her. She was just so adorable. She approached everything with so much enthusiasm it was impossible not to get caught up in it. He had enjoyed the last few days more than he'd thought possible. She'd made Christmas fun.

Looking for a spot for the next bauble, head tilted, Alice smiled as she felt Jasper's arms close around her waist and pull her back against him. He bent his head and kissed the top of her collarbone.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" he murmured.

Alice turned her head and looked at his beautiful face. "Yes, but you can tell me as many times as you like. I love you too."

He kissed her sweetly, their love for each other in every touch. Before things got too heated, he lifted his head. "Ok, back to work. But hold that thought," he said, letting her feel how aroused she'd made him.

"I certainly will, don't you worry."

Jasper went back to the kitchen to continue his preparations while Alice continued decorating the tree. She was using a chair to get to the highest parts of the tree.

Now there was only the star to go on the top. Alice didn't want to do that without Jasper so she turned her hand to decorating the apartment. She put candles around the room, high enough so that Rosalie's twins couldn't touch them. Christmas figurines were put on available surfaces. Over the gas fire, Alice put a Nativity scene. Looking around, Alice nodded her head in satisfaction.

The whole room looked Christmassy, dominated by the huge tree in the corner. As a final touch, Alice put a sprig of mistletoe over the door to the kitchen area.

"Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you come out here for a moment? I want your opinion."

She heard him put down the utensil he was using and walk to the lounge room. He stopped and looked around.

"Looks great baby. I feel like breaking into a Christmas song," he teased.

Alice giggled. "I've only heard you sing in the shower. You're pretty good, you know."

"I don't think so," he laughed. "Where's the star?"

"I want us to put that up together on Christmas Eve."

Jasper nodded and turned to return to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the mistletoe.

"What's this? Mistletoe?" he smiled.

"Yep. And you know what we have to do when we see mistletoe, don't you?"

"Can't break with tradition, can we?" he replied, pulling Alice into his embrace. "Merry Christmas."

"It's not Christmas yet."

"Practicing," he murmured as his lips met hers. His lips moved slowly over hers, savouring the silky feel of her lips under his. Taking her bottom lip between his teeth, he gently nipped it then ran his tongue over it to soothe it. Alice moaned softly in pleasure and pressed her hips against his, rocking back and forth against the bulge in his trousers.

As their tongues and mouths devoured each other, their breathing got heavier, their pulses racing. Jasper's hands roamed over her back down to her backside and began kneading it.

"Jazz?"

"Mmm?" His lips moved to her ear, licking and sucking the fleshy lobe.

"Let's take a break."

"Best suggestion I've heard all day," he agreed. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to the bedroom and proceeded to ease the ache that had been growing all day.

* * * * *

It was Christmas Eve and Alice had everything ready. Rosalie and family had arrived in Seattle two days ago. The food was as ready as they could get it and Alice placed the last present under the tree.

Earlier in the evening, Alice had convinced Jasper to take her to look at the Christmas lights around town.

"You've been lying to me, haven't you?" said Jasper

"What do you mean?" asked Alice, surprised.

"You're really only twelve, aren't you? That's why you're so short. I'm going to jail for messing with jailbait."

"What...?"

Jasper chuckled. "You act like a such big kid at Christmas, I wasn't sure if you really were grown up."

Alice punched him on the arm. "Did I act like a twelve year old last night when I sucked your cock dry?" she asked in retaliation.

Jasper looked around, mortified. "Alice! What if there were kids around?"

Alice just laughed. "That will teach you."

They were now in the lounge and Alice declared it was time to put the star on the tree. She lit the candles and turned off the main lights, bathing the room in candlelight.

Getting the crystal and silver star she went to grab a chair but Jasper stopped her. Instead, he picked her up and lifted her high enough to be able to place the star on the tree. When she finished, he let her down but didn't let her go.

"Merry Christmas, my love," he said.

"Merry Christmas, my darling," she replied.

He gave her a lingering kiss then let her go. "I know it's not midnight but I have your first present. I have to go outside for a moment. Stay here ok?"

Alice just nodded, a puzzled smile on her face.

Jasper left the apartment and took the lift downstairs. He'd arranged for Rosalie to meet him at the front at 9.30pm.

Stepping out the foyer door, he spotted Rosalie's car and ran over.

"Hi sis. You got it?"

"Of course. Would I be sitting here on Christmas Eve if I didn't?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Jasper laughed and Rosalie watched him with pleasure. The difference in her brother now was so great, he was almost unrecognisable as the Jasper of old. He laughed, he smiled. He was happy. It shone out of him. Alice had done that and Rosalie would be forever grateful.

It took him two trips to carry his things to his front door. On the second, he got Alice's present and prepared to give it to her.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Rose," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"No problem, except the kids want one now," she grumbled teasingly.

"See you tomorrow."

Rosalie drove off and Jasper went back upstairs. He opened the front door and called out.

"Sit down and close your eyes."

"Ok."

Entering the room he moved to stand in front of Alice, sitting there with her eyes closed, a huge smile on her face.

"Hold out your hands," he instructed. Alice obeyed immediately.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he placed his gift in her hands.

Alice's eyes sprung open as she felt the soft, warm fur touch her skin.

"A kitten! You got me a kitten," she gasped, looking at the tiny bundle of black fur in her hands.

The tiny kitten looked up at her with its green eyes and mewled, a tiny little sound, barely audible.

"Oh my god, he's adorable. Jazz, thank you. I love him," cried Alice, bringing the kitten up to her face to nuzzle it's silky fur.

"It's actually a her," he smiled. "She reminded me of you when I saw her. Black hair, green eyes. An adorable little bundle of energy."

Holding the kitten in one hand against her chest, she circled Jasper's nape with the other and pulled him down to give him a kiss.

"Thank you Jazz. I haven't had a pet since I left home and I'm so happy you got her for me," she said, green eyes shining.

The little cat, as if realising she was no longer the centre of attention tried to climb up Alice's chest to lick her chin, her tiny claws tickling Alice. Alice giggled and kissed the top of the kitten's head. "I've got to give you a name, don't I?"

The kitten purred loudly and burrowed into her neck. "Hmm, what shall I call you? It's Christmas so I think something Christmassy." Alice looked at her, thinking. "I know. I'll call you Jingles. What do you think of that name, daddy?" she asked, looking at Jasper.

"Daddy? I'm a cat's daddy now?" asked Jasper, grinning.

"Of course you are. I'm her mommy and you're her daddy because she's only a baby, aren't you darling?" she crooned.

"If you say so. And I like her name."

"Good. There you go. Jingles the cat. Does she have food and stuff?" asked Alice.

"Yes, of course. I think I thought of everything. It's all outside the front door. I'll bring it in," said Jasper, moving to the door.

Alice watched as he carried in the cat paraphernalia. There was a litter box, food and food bowls. He also carried in a snug cat bed and some cat toys. "I think that's all we need for the next couple of days. If there's something I missed, we can get it after Christmas."

"Where did you keep her before tonight?" asked Alice as she watched Jingles explore her new home, showing particular interest in the Christmas tree.

"Rosalie was looking after her. Now the kids want a kitten too."

Alice laughed. Jasper got them both a glass of wine and they sat back together on the couch, watching the antics of the kitten. Before long, Jingles tired herself out and mewled at Alice's feet.

Picking her up, Alice put her on her lap, where the kitten promptly fell asleep.

"Mmm, if she thinks she's staying on your lap all night, she's dreaming," remarked Jasper. "Your lap belongs to me then."

They stayed like that until midnight, talking and kissing, the kitten dreaming sweet dreams on Alice's lap.

When midnight came, Jasper stood up and grabbed another gift from under the tree. Alice hadn't noticed this before so he must have snuck that in. She had bought Jasper a black leather jacket that he could wear when not riding his motorcycle. She did love Jasper in leather.

"This is my main present," he explained as he gave her the package.

"I thought Jingles was my present," asked Alice, looking at him.

"No, she's your bonus present. Go on, open it," he urged.

The gift was a flat, oblong shaped parcel, like an envelope. Pulling off the bow, Alice carefully pulled off the paper and saw a cardboard folder. Opening it up, Alice gasped as she saw what was inside. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Close your mouth Alice. You'll catch flies," teased Jasper, pleased at her reaction.

"Jasper! Is this for real?"

Jasper nodded. Inside were two airline tickets to Paris, dated next July. Also inside was a booking letter for the Hotel Champs Elysees Plaza as well as an itinerary spanning Italy and England. These were amazing enough but it was the final contents which stunned Alice. There were tickets for three fashion shows during Paris Fashion Week.

"Paris Fashion Week? Jazz, how did you get tickets for these shows?" cried Alice, holding the tickets reverently. The tickets included the Chanel, Gaultier and Yves Saint Laurent shows. "Do you know how hard it is to get tickets to these?"

"I got the number of your old work from your phone and rang them. I told them who I was and what I wanted and they helped me out."

"I can't believe you did this? Oh Jasper! I love you so much," cried Alice, pulling his head down to hers. "This is the best Christmas, ever."

Jasper smiled at her. "I thought it would be nice to spend a month in Europe during the summer break. I haven't been to Europe before."

"It'll be wonderful. I can't wait," said Alice, still stunned at Jasper's gifts. "Come on, little one. Bedtime," she said to Jingles, picking her up and putting her in the bed Jasper had bought for her.

Standing up, she held out her hand to Jasper. "Bedtime for you too, Mr Whitlock. I think we need to have us some Christmas cheer, don't you think?"

Jasper felt the thrill race up his spine at her tone and nearly leapt out off the lounge. "Definitely, Miss Brandon. What did you have in mind?" he asked throatily as he took her hand.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," she replied, licking her lips.

The entered the bedroom, closing the door to stop any interruptions from the newest member of the family.

Alice wound her arms around Jasper's neck and pulled him down for her open-mouthed kiss, grinding her hips into his at the same time. Jasper groaned and pulled her to him tighter, their movements urgent.

"I love you, my darling Alice," he whispered, trailing kisses down over her throat, pulling her shirt aside to kiss along her shoulder.

Alice shuddered with pleasure, her arms roaming over his back, pulling his shirt free of his trousers and running her fingers over the warm skin of his back. "I love you too, Jazz. You mean everything to me."

"I need to be inside you, baby," murmured Jasper. "I can't wait. I need you too much." His need, his passion, his adoration for her was too great for any extended foreplay. Later, he would take his time and worship her body but right now he needed to feel at one with her, to feel her heart beating with his.

"Yes, I want you too," breathed Alice as his hands massaged her breasts under her shirt.

Without a word, Jasper undressed her, tossing her clothing away without a thought, then stripped off his own. They stood there for a moment, naked, their eyes conveying the feelings that no words could adequately convey. Jasper felt his heart would burst with love. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands.

"I will love you always," he whispered passionately. Alice's eyes watered with emotion as she saw the depth of love he felt for her.

He picked her up and put her down gently on the bed then covered her body with his. Alice gasped as his solid body pressed into hers, his erection pressing insistently into her belly. She wound her arms around his back, her hands wandering down to caress the hard muscles of his bottom.

Jasper shuddered as her hands roamed over his back and buttocks and he ground into her, his aching erection twitching with anticipation of being sheathed in her heat.

He took her lips with his, his tongue seeking the honeyed warmth of her mouth. Alice was wet and aching and she spread her legs wide, letting him rub his cock over her. He slid easily over her, her juices covering him.

Jasper lifted himself onto his elbows and looked down into her eyes as he placed himself at her entrance.

"I love you," he murmured as he pressed himself into her, groaning as her hot, tight heat engulfed him. He buried himself fully inside her and stopped.

"Ah, that's so good," moaned Alice, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him into her even further. Her heart and body were filled by him and she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

Slowly, he began moving his hips, building the friction between their bodies. Alice could feel every inch of him stroking her, stimulating her. Still looking at her, he began building the pace, the tension building.

"Faster," panted Alice, her throbbing body seeking relief.

Jasper increased his speed as he built up a steady rhythm, his hips rocking into hers.

Pulling him down to hold him close, Alice began moaning as the pleasure grew. Their bodies became slick with sweat, sliding over each other as he pumped into her. With every thrust, his cock stroked her inner walls. She clenched herself around him, enjoying his groan of pleasure.

"So tight," he groaned, his face buried in the crook of her shoulder, his hot breath washing over her skin as he panted.

With every gasp, every sigh of pleasure, every grunt the tension grew. Jasper began thrusting urgently into her, his throbbing, engorged cock close to its climax.

"Oh god, baby. I'm gonna come," he grunted, his movements becoming frantic now.

In response, Alice moved her legs even higher up his back, changing the angle of his cock inside her. "Yes, Jazz. Yes," she panted. "Harder," she demanded.

Jasper obeyed and began pulling all the way out then thrusting back into her, Alice keening in pleasure. He lifted himself onto his hands and used all his strength to pump into her.

"Yes! Oh god!," cried Alice, her body shaking with the force of his thrusts.

"Alice!" he grunted, his cock twitching. "Ahh!"

Alice screamed as her climax came. _"Jazz! Oh god, I love you!"_ Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, so intense she felt lightheaded.

"_Alice! My love!"_ he cried out as his cock twitched one last time and he spilled himself into her. His arms lost any strength they had and he collapsed onto her, burying his face in her neck as he continued pumping into her.

Alice felt another smaller orgasm as he continued moving inside her. Her eyes shut and she tightened her arms even more around him. She could feel his body shake in reaction to the intense pleasure they had shared. Her legs felt like jelly and she slowly lowered them. He was still buried deeply inside her, and she clenched around him, feeling him shudder.

They stayed this way for ages, neither wanted to let the other go. She'd never felt as emotionally connected to him as she did at this moment. There had been something almost spiritual about their joining, as if it had been ordained by a higher being.

Eventually Jasper lifted his head and looked at her. Alice was stunned to find his eyes awash with tears.

"Jazz?" she asked, feeling close to tears herself. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Everything's perfect. You're perfect." He laughed shakily and wiped his eyes. "It's just that the love I feel for you overwhelmed me for a moment. It felt like my body was just too small to contain this much emotion."

Alice's eyes filled with tears at his words. "I know what you mean. It's like there are no words for what we feel for each other. The word 'love' just seems inadequate sometimes, doesn't it?"

Jasper just nodded, kissing her lips softly, reverently. "It doesn't really convey all that I feel for you but, I love you Alice."

Alice smiled. "I love you too, Jasper."

Jasper pulled out of her body and grabbed a handkerchief from his bedside table. Gently, he cleaned her so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable, then himself. His actions spoke more than words about the care he had for her.

He then pulled back the covers and placed her in the bed. Laying back on his pillow he pulled her over him, enfolding her in his arms. It was quite late now and he reached out and turned off the lights, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Merry Christmas, my darling Jasper," she whispered in the dark.

Kissing the top of her head, he replied. "Merry Christmas, my beloved Alice."

* * * * *

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter. If you're wondering why a kitten, it's because I don't think a dog would be suitable in an apartment. But when they get a house....**

**My next chapter will be small outtake - a longer version of Rosalie and Emmett's courtship - should be fun to write as well :)**


	3. Hard to Say I'm Sorry

**A/N: Hi everyone. A huge thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Now, I did say this chapter was going to be Rosalie and Emmett's backstory but this came into my head and I just had to write it. **

Hard to Say I'm Sorry

It was one of those days.

They'd slept in because the alarms didn't go off. The power to the building had been lost during the night so the clocks were all wrong. Jasper opened one eye, frowning at the amount of light in the room. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table he looked at the time and swore.

"Al, wake up," he urged, leaning over to shake her awake.

"Wha…?" groaned Alice, burying her head deeper into the pillow. Mornings had never been her strong point.

"Al, come on. It's late. The damn clock didn't go off. You've got classes in half an hour," he replied, leaping out bed and heading straight for the shower. It would have to be the quickest shower possible. He had a meeting this morning with the Head of Department and the Dean. He suspected they were going to tell him what his boss's plans were and sound him out on his interest in taking the job when he retired.

And of all the days that the alarm didn't go off, it had to be today!

Alice sat up swiftly, too swiftly, and felt her head spin as the blood rushed to her head. Clearing her head she jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to choose her clothes while she waited for Jasper to get out of the shower.

Rifling through her clothes, she picked and discarded outfits, many tumbling on the floor. In her haste, she managed to knock a few of Jasper's shirts off as well which became tangled with her discarded clothing. Finally deciding on her clothes she bent down to pick shoes from her shoe rack. It was now covered in clothes so she just grabbed the clothes and threw them out into the room. She didn't have time to sort them out this morning.

Stepping back, Alice managed to step on one her handbags which she hadn't hung up and staggered backward. Luckily she missed the floor and landed on the bed. Jasper chose that moment to walk back in the room.

"Alice! What are you still doing in bed?"

"I'm not in bed! I fell down, alright?" argued Alice, getting to her feet. She saw what she had tripped over and winced as she saw the mess she had been accumulating over the last couple of days. Her clothes were everywhere.

Since moving in with Jasper, she'd tried to curb her messy ways because she knew it irritated Jasper, who liked things in their place. She had largely succeeded but occasionally slipped. This being one of those times.

Jasper looked at the mess and just shook his head. It annoyed the hell out of him to see stuff everywhere. He was already in a foul mood because of the late start and seeing clothes, bags and shoes everywhere didn't help.

He began looking through his clothes as Alice had her shower. He generally had his clothes hung in order; his trousers were together, as were his shirts, ties, suits, generally colour coded. Even his underwear drawer was in order. Alice called it anal, he called it organised.

Looking through his shirts he was looking for a particular one that he wore with the trousers he'd picked. Frowning, he looked again. It should be here. He'd only washed and ironed it a few nights ago so he knew it wasn't in the clothes hamper. Damn, he wanted to wear this particular shirt. Where the hell was it?

Alice had finished her shower and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. She saw Jasper searching through his shirts. He was wearing only his trousers, the muscles in his back rippling as he moved. Alice just stared for a moment. Damn, he looked sexy. She licked her lips, wishing she had enough time to have her way with him this morning.

Jasper looked at her over his shoulder but he was too preoccupied to notice the lusty look in her eyes. "Alice, have you seen the light blue striped shirt that was here?"

She shook her head and continued dressing. Jasper kept muttering to himself as he began looking on the floor. He spied the bundle of clothes she'd tossed out of the wardrobe earlier and began searching through it. She watched as he found a scrap of blue material and slowly pulled it out of the pile. It was his shirt. There was silence for a couple of moments.

"What the hell is my shirt doing on the floor!" he yelled, furious.

Hackles up, Alice responded. "How the hell should I know? It's your shirt," she threw back at him.

"It was tangled in _your_ clothes. Your clothes that are on the floor."

Alice just shrugged which made Jasper even more angry. "It didn't get there on its own and I certainly didn't put it there. Now I have to iron it and I'm going to run late for my meeting because of your laziness. Dammit Alice! This place is a pigsty. Look at it! Your stuff's everywhere."

By now Alice was steaming herself. "Don't you dare call me lazy! Just because you're a bloody neat freak, doesn't mean we all have to be," she yelled back at him, her eyes blazing.

"I'm not a neat freak. I just want to be able to find my things when I want them," he stormed, as he left the room to iron his shirt.

Fuming, Alice finished getting ready. Bastard! How dare he call her lazy? So she was untidy. Was that so bad? She hadn't meant to pull that shirt off, had she? And there were plenty more in the wardrobe. Why get in such a snit over _that_ one?

Neither of them said anything to the other as they got their things together, both too mad to speak.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence. He held his car keys.

"I'll go in my own car, thanks," she replied snootily.

His face darkened even further. "Fine," he bit out. Grabbing his briefcase, he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even give her a kiss goodbye.

Alice's eyes watered when he left the room. Damn him! She walked back to the bedroom to get her coat and looked around her properly. It really was a mess. She bit her lip as she admitted to herself that she was at fault. Jasper wasn't really asking too much that he didn't trip over and risk breaking his neck when he came into this room. She promised herself that she would tidy up as soon as she got home today.

And she would need to apologise even though she was still angry that he'd called her lazy. Just because he'd woken in a bad mood, he didn't have to take it out on her. He hadn't even said or kissed her goodbye. A tiny voice in her head pointed out that she had made it worse by refusing to ride to work with him.

Making sure that Jingles had enough food to last the day, she left the apartment. Getting into her car, Alice decided to see if he was free for lunch. She didn't want to stay angry with him.

* * * * *

Jasper gripped the steering wheel as he drove to work. He was already regretting losing his temper and storming out of the apartment this morning. He shouldn't have shouted at her over a stupid shirt. He knew about her habit of messiness before they moved in together, so he shouldn't have got so mad about it.

He remembered her outraged face when he had the hide to call her lazy. Her green eyes flashed fire at him as she retaliated. He shouldn't have said that but finding the shirt tangled in her clothes had really ticked him off. Jasper smiled briefly as he thought how cute she looked when she was angry.

He drove into the staff car park and noticed the time. Damn, his meeting was in five minutes. He would have to wait to ring Alice and apologise. Right now, he had to run.

At the meeting Jasper was informed by his boss that he was planning to retire in another 18 months and that he and the Dean were hoping to groom Jasper to take over the position. They asked Jasper if he was interested in taking the position when the time came and Jasper had no hesitation in answering in the affirmative. They discussed a number of other things before Jasper left to teach a class.

Wait until I tell Alice, he thought as he hurried to his classroom. She'll be so excited for me. He realised he still hadn't rung her and again, there was no time now as students were coming into the classroom.

Oh well, he'd have to go and find her at lunchtime. She'd probably be in the cafeteria. He would apologise for his behaviour this morning then tell her his good news.

"Good morning guys. Let's get started, shall we?"

* * * * *

Alice didn't get to ring or text Jasper when she got to school. She was running late for her first class after sleeping in, so she made a mental note to text him between classes and suggest he meet her in the cafeteria for lunch.

She hoped he wasn't still angry with her. She wasn't angry at him any longer, she just wanted to kiss and make up. Especially the kissing bit.

Alice was now in her last class before lunch and she hadn't managed to text Jasper. She had become friendly with a couple of other students in her class and they asked if she wanted to join them in the cafeteria. Alice deliberated for a moment then decided to join them. She would message Jasper to meet her there.

Frances and Justin were a bit younger than her and had become a couple after meeting at the start of the college year. They were both friendly, open people and Alice had gotten into the habit of chatting with them before and after class. Since she either had lunch with Jasper or didn't have it at all when she finished early, this was the first time she had joined them.

They found a table in the corner of the room, Alice making sure there was a spare chair for Jasper. She reached for her phone, frowning as she rummaged in her handbag for it. Where was her phone? Damn, what if she'd lost it? She sat back in her chair, thinking back to when she'd seen it last.

"Oh!" cried Alice, rubbing her face.

"What's the matter?" asked Frances.

"I left my phone on the kitchen bench. Damn. I wanted to ring Jasper and ask if was free to join us," explained Alice. After this morning's argument, her head had been all over the place and she'd left the apartment without her phone.

"Here, use mine," offered Justin, passing his phone to her.

Smiling gratefully at him, Alice dialled Jasper's number. There was no answer and it rang out. Maybe he had it on silent if he was still in class. She sent him a message instead, telling him she was in the cafeteria for lunch.

The three of them chatted for a few moments, deciding on what to get. Alice and Frances were just about to go and order when she saw one of her professors.

"Oh, there's Professor Weinstein. I need to talk to him and he's really hard to get a hold of. Do you guys mind if go see him?" asked Frances, making sure the teacher didn't disappear.

The other two waved her off, then took it in turn to get their lunches. They talked as they ate, Justin impersonating their lecturer really accurately which had Alice in stitches.

Walking into the cafeteria, Jasper was confronted by the sight of Alice sitting with another male, leaning toward him, her face alight with laughter. Her chin was on her hand as he spoke, her green eyes alight.

Jasper felt his stomach clench. All his insecurities rushed to the fore as he watched his girlfriend flirt with another guy. His rational side tried to tell him that Alice wouldn't cheat on him, but the other irrational part brought up the old memories.

Maria, telling him she'd cheated on him. Telling him the baby she carried wasn't his. He'd thought she loved him and look what she'd done. Was history repeating itself? After their argument this morning, had Alice decided he wasn't worth loving after all?

Looking at Alice and her companion, a mixture of fear and anger rose in him, causing a knot in his stomach to grow to the point where he felt almost physically sick. With one last pain-filled glare at Alice, he turned and left, not noticing her stunned look.

Laughing at what Justin was saying, Alice didn't notice Jasper come into the room at first. It was only when she felt eyes on her that she looked up and saw him glaring at her. There was such anger in his eyes as he turned and walked off that Alice just sat there stunned.

What on earth had put that look in Jasper's eyes? What had she done that could make him that angry? Surely, he wasn't still mad about this morning, was he?

Needing to find out, Alice abruptly stood up to leave. Justin just looked at her in surprise. He hadn't seen the look Jasper had given her. "I'm sorry Justin. I've got to go. Say bye to Frances for me." Justin just nodded as he watched her hurry from the cafeteria.

Alice walked as fast as her short legs could carry her, trying to work out where Jasper had gone. She decided to try his office first.

There was no one there. At least, no one answered her knock and the door was locked. Next, she went to the classrooms, looking in a couple before finding him sitting at the desk of an empty classroom.

"Jasper?" called Alice softly.

His head turned to her and she gasped at the look in his eyes. "Jasper? What's the matter?"

"Enjoy your lunch?" he sneered.

Nonplussed, Alice could only answer truthfully. "Yes, I suppose so. I was waiting for you."

Jasper looked at her, his blue eyes stormy. "Yeah sure."

"Jasper! Tell me what's wrong. Are you still angry about this morning? Is that what this is all about?" demanded Alice, getting angry at his attitude.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Walking in and finding my girlfriend flirting with some guy, just about all over him. That's what's wrong."

Alice just gasped in shock, not believing what her ears were hearing. "Flirting? What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't flirting with anyone?" Alice could feel her voice rising as she got more agitated.

"So I just imagined you gazing and laughing at him, did I? Who is he?"

"That was Justin. He's in my class and I having lunch with him and his girlfriend, you idiot," replied Alice, her temper rising at the injustice of Jasper's words.

"I didn't see any girlfriend."

"She had just stepped outside to talk to her professor," replied Alice. Jasper just snorted in disdain at her explanation.

Alice could hear voices getting closer, students arriving for their next class. "When, in all the time we've been together have I _ever_ given you any cause to doubt me? _When?_" she demanded. Her eyes filled with tears, her mind raging at his accusation.

Without waiting for his reply, Alice turned and raced out of the room. She needed to get away before he saw her cry. Knowing he couldn't follow because he had a class to teach, Alice went back to her car. As she sat down, the tears she'd been trying to keep from falling burst forth. Leaning her head against the steering wheel, Alice began sobbing as his words kept repeating in her head.

How could he think that of her? How could he even imagine she would cheat on him? She loved him desperately, had told him so many times. She hadn't looked at another man since the day she first saw him, on the campus grounds, nearly a year ago.

Gradually her sobs subsided and she leaned back in the seat. She couldn't even think about going to the rest of her classes so she started the engine and drove home.

As she kept going over and over his words, Alice began getting angrier and angrier. How dare he think that about her? Did he have so little faith in her that just the sight of her talking to another man caused this reaction?

Jingles rushed up to meet her, rubbing herself along Alice's legs, demanding to be picked up. Alice bent down and picked up the little cat, hugging her close. She remembered the night Jasper had given her the kitten and the tears started again.

The kitten rubbed her head against Alice's chin, purring loudly. "You still love me, don't you sweetheart?" murmured Alice as she sat down. She stayed like that for a while, Jingles quite content to fall asleep in her arms.

After a while, Alice put the kitten down and went to the bedroom. Wanting to take her mind off things, she began clearing up, putting her clothes and accessories away. What will he accuse me of now? Thought Alice. I'm lazy and unfaithful, what else can he come up with?

It was after four when she heard the lock turn and braced herself for more of Jasper's accusations. She was sitting on the armchair, facing away from the door and she refused to look around.

Jasper opened the door, not knowing what he would be facing as he walked in. He was fully expecting Alice's anger. He deserved it.

He'd seen the bewildered hurt in Alice's eyes as she threw her question at him before stalking out of the room. Then the doubts came flooding in. When the red flames of jealousy had cooled, Jasper began thinking logically again. Her question resonated over and over. When had she ever given him cause to doubt her?

Never.

She'd never done anything but love him. More than he deserved. And he'd accused her of betrayal, scorned her explaination and hurt her.

The rest of the day had dragged as he became desperate to get home and beg her forgiveness. A part of him, a large part, was terrified that she wouldn't be there when he got home.

He saw her as he walked into the lounge and he sighed an internal sigh of relief. She was still here. For the moment.

"Alice?" He saw her back stiffen as he spoke and grimaced. This was going to be as hard as he'd imagined.

"Alice. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. About what? The fact you called me a cheat? Or maybe lazy? Or maybe that you met me?" She still hadn't looked at him.

Jasper swallowed and walked around to face her. She was furious, her tight face and pinched cheeks speaking volumes. Her eyes were reddened, obviously from tears he'd caused.

"I'll never be sorry I met you, Alice," he said softly, looking at her even though she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry about what I accused you of. And you're not lazy. I was just annoyed."

"Justin is in my class, as is Frances, his girlfriend. I sent you a message to join us. I used his phone because I left mine here this morning," said Alice tightly, her voice hoarse.

Jasper got his phone out and saw a new message and a missed call, both from the same number. His shoulders slumped as he realised that if he'd only answered his phone, he could have saved themselves a whole lot of trouble.

"Are you going to do this whenever I speak to another man? Are you going to accuse me of all sorts of things for just being friendly with someone?"

"Alice...I..." he couldn't finish.

"Well? Why did you react like that? We were in a cafeteria, for goodness sake! Do you really think, if I was going to cheat on you, I would do it in the college cafeteria?" she asked, her voice rising in agitation as her anger reared. "Do I carry on when I see girls drooling over you?"

Jasper shook his head. "I've heard girls gossiping about you. 'Professor Whitlock. OMG he's so hot!' and even things they'd like to do to you and with you. It's not pleasant for me but I haven't come and accused you of cheating, have I?"

"I'm sorry if you've heard those things," said Jasper.

"It's not your fault. My point is, why did you react like that? You looked like you hated me," cried Alice. "What have I ever done to deserve that?"

"Maria."

He said it so quietly, Alice had to ask him to repeat himself.

"Maria. Seeing you with him brought back her betrayal," he whispered.

"Maria!" she spat. "You're making me pay for something she did, aren't you?" yelled Alice, incensed.

"No! It's not like that. It just happened."

Suddenly, Alice had had enough. "I can't stay here." She got up and got her purse and keys and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jasper anxiously.

"Out."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know," she replied as she left the apartment.

Jasper just flopped in the chair and put his head in his hands, despairing of how to make things right again.

* * * * *

Alice got in the car and drove automatically to the place where she could find solace. Bella's place.

"Alice?" greeted Bella as she opened the door to her unexpected visitor.

"Hi Bella. You busy?" asked Alice. She was no longer crying but she needed somewhere to get her jumbled thoughts and feelings in order.

"No. What's happened Alice? You look like you've been crying," asked Bella, looking at her friend with worried eyes.

Alice just nodded and accepted Bella's offer of a coffee. As they drank, Alice told Bella what had happened. She got it all off her chest and felt much better at the end.

"Alice, I know what he did was wrong but you need to see it from his side. He was so badly hurt by that bitch that there's bound to be times when all that hurt comes back. It was probably a reflex action and he probably wouldn't have given it another thought on another day. You said you'd had an argument earlier, so he was probably still a bit raw."

Alice sighed at Bella's words. "I don't want to be compared to her. I don't want what she did to impinge on our relationship."

"And she won't. But you need to talk to Jasper. Tell him this. Let him know how you feel and let him tell you how he feels. You can't let things like this come between you. You two love each other so much. It's so obvious. So you need to work through this. I love you and I love your company, but you need to start by going home."

Alice knew Bella was right and took her leave. On the way home Alice decided they were going to sort this out tonight. She was going to follow the advice of never going to bed angry with your partner.

Entering the house, she heard the television on. Jasper was sitting on the couch, his drawn face just staring at the screen. He looked unhappy too.

All her anger evaporated as she looked at her beloved Jasper. He must have heard her because he turned around and saw her, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

Running across to him, Alice leapt into his lap and pulled his head down for her kiss. Their mouths met, lips and tongue seeking and finding forgiveness, their arms tightly wound around each other. They kissed for several minutes, needing closeness after their awful day.

Finally, they drew apart but Jasper leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry baby. I was an idiot and a fool and I don't deserve you but I love you. Forgive me?"

Alice nodded, smiling. "I'm sorry too. And yes, I forgive you and I love you too."

They just held each other close for a while, neither saying a word. After a long while, Alice sat up and prepared to have the talk they needed to have.

"Jasper? Why did you react like that? I know she hurt you but you were so angry."

Jasper tightened his arms around her and sighed. "It's hard to explain. I never think about her or what she did but when I saw you, enjoying another man's company, it was like all reason left me. I was angry and scared at the same time."

"What were you scared about?" she asked gently, stroking his cheek.

"Losing you. I'm terrified of losing you. I know it's irrational but I still don't feel like I deserve you. I didn't realise how strong that fear was until today," he admitted.

"Oh darling. You won't lose me," she replied, hugging him close. "We deserve each other. But you need to trust me, to trust us."

"I know. And I do trust you. I really do. Today was like a brain explosion and I regret that deeply because I hurt you and I never want to hurt you. You're everything to me."

"And you're everything to me. I'm not whole without you. But you need to talk to me next time you feel like that. I wish I could wipe away all those memories but I can't. And I can't be scared to talk to people because of how you might react. You just have to trust that I would never hurt you like that," said Alice, looking into his eyes, wanting him to see how sincere she was.

"I promise I'll never carry on like that again. I don't know if I'll ever totally feel like I deserve you, though."

"Maybe when we're in our 80s you might accept that fact," teased Alice gently, kissing him lightly.

"Maybe. I just know I'll still love you madly even when I'm in my 80s."

"And I you. Jazz, I'm sorry too."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" asked Jasper.

"For this morning. I know how much it annoys you and I promise I don't do it on purpose, but I promise to try to be neater from now on. If it's really getting to you, tell me. I just sometimes need a push."

"Ok. How about we put this day behind us and start again?"

"Well, we'll put the bad parts behind us, but we'll keep the lessons, ok?"

Jasper nodded and took her lips again. In no time at all, the passion between them rose, as it always did when they were together. Jasper moved Alice so she straddled his lap where she wiggled against his growing bulge.

Lips never leaving each other, their hands wandered over each other's bodies, Alice shivering with pleasure as his hands reached under her top and rolled her breasts in his hands, his thumbs rubbing her nipples. As clothing came off, their pulses and breathing increased as their pleasure grew.

Jasper bent Alice back so that her tight nipples were within reach. Bending his head, he gently blew on it, watching as it hardened even further. With the tip of his tongue, he circled each nipple before taking them fully in his mouth, enjoying Alice's purr of pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on her.

Pleasure coursing through her, Alice let her head fall back, letting herself feel every sensation. She speared her hands into his hair, holding him against her breasts. She could feel the ache between her legs and rolled her hips against him, bringing herself up against his erection, trying to soothe the throbbing.

His heart racing, Jasper moaned softly as she rubbed against him. He bucked up at the same time and heard her quiet moan as her hips picked up speed.

"Baby. Let's get the rest of these clothes off," he said urgently, his lips still against her breasts.

"Yes," she breathed.

Lifting her to her feet, Jasper helped her out of her jeans, kissing and caressing her bare skin as it emerged. When she was standing naked in front of him, he groaned in excitement at the sight of her smooth, silky skin. Pulling her forward, he ran his tongue over the skin of her hip, caressing her stomach.

Nuzzling the hair at the junction of her thighs, he reached out a finger to test her readiness. She mindlessly opened her legs, allowing him free access. With the heel of his palm, he rubbed her clit, his fingers inserted inside her, massaging her inner walls.

"Oh Jazz! Mmm..." she moaned, bucking her hips against his busy fingers.

With his free hand, Jasper fumbled with his trousers, pulling them off as quickly as possible. He was so hard, his penis lay against his stomach, quivering in anticipation of being joined with the woman he loved.

Alice looked down and saw how ready he was for her. Smiling, she pulled his hand away, lifting it to her mouth and kissing it, tasting herself. Jasper's mouth opened in a silent moan as he watched her.

Moving his hips down the lounge, he grabbed her hips and positioned her over him, her knees on either side of his hips. Alice reached down and took him in her hand, gently stroking him up and down, listening to his strangled moans.

"Oh baby. Take me inside you," he pleaded, his voice hoarse.

While she kissed him she lifted herself up, positioned him at her entrance and slowly lowered herself down, taking his whole length into her body. Their moans of pleasure were lost in each other's mouths as they remained joined by their mouths and their loins.

Alice began moving her hips back and forth, building friction between them. Their lovemaking was unhurried as they both enjoyed the closeness of this position where they could kiss and hug while the tension built.

They continued like this for a long time, Alice moving just enough to keep him hard inside her. Eventually though, the tension built enough that they needed to ease the ache.

Jasper let Alice take control, letting her set the pace of their lovemaking. When she began bouncing up and down on him, he bucked his hips in time, his grunts and moans proof of his pleasure. He could feel himself growing even harder inside her.

"Oh god baby. Thats...ah!" he groaned as she lifted herself up, teased her entrance and then impaled herself again. Her breathing was coming in short pants as the excitement built.

Without saying a word, Alice shifted her legs so that she was no longer on her knees but rather was seated fully on him, her legs wrapped around him. This position made him penetrate her even further, so that there wasn't a breath of space between them.

Jasper threw his head back, his mouth open, moaning continuously, as she bucked up and down over him, the friction between their bodies intense. His fingers came up to pinch her nipples, pulling and tugging on the hard nubs.

"Jazz! Unngghh..." she groaned as he bucked into her. The twin stimuli of his fingers on her nipples and his cock inside her was her undoing. Pulling his mouth to hers, they were seemingly fused from lips to hips.

With a final roll of her hips, she came, her body shattering around his, her lips never leaving his, her cries of pleasure lost in his mouth.

Her inner muscles clenched tightly with the force of her orgasm and Jasper lost all control. He felt himself come apart as he came, his whole body shaking in reaction to such intense pleasure.

Slowly, very slowly, they came down from their own private nirvana, their bodies quivering as aftershocks from their orgasms rocked through them.

"Wow, that was intense," panted Alice, her eyes heavy from satisfaction.

"That's for sure."

Alice giggled, the motion felt by both of them since they were so tightly bound and Jasper, to his astonishment felt himself stirring again. "Mmm, maybe we should fight more often. Make up sex is pretty damn good."

Jasper growled and bent to nip at her throat. "No. How about we just keep having amazing sex without the fight first, hmm?"

"Ok, whatever."

Getting up off the lounge, still impaled inside Alice, he carried her to their bedroom where they continued making up.

It was one of those days.

* * * * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I love hearing from you so let me know by reviewing.**

**The next chapter WILL be Emmett and Rosalie's backstory, then there'll be more of our favourite couple!**


	4. When Emmett Met Rosalie

**A/N: Thanks for your wonderful comments, they make my day. **

**Here, as promised is the back story of when Emmett met Rosalie**

When Emmett Met Rosalie

Music blaring, top down, wind in his hair, Emmett was singing along to his favourite Guns'n Roses cd. Roaring down the highway, the wind carrying his voice away as he drove, Emmett thought he was as happy as he'd ever be.

"_O-o-o-h, sweet child o' mine!" _

A car coming the opposite way tooted its horn as it drove past. Emmett smiled at the female occupants, enjoying the attention he and his car got. Running his hand lovingly over the leather steering wheel, Emmett grinned. His Ferrari F40 was his pride and joy.

This baby was the biggest chick magnet ever. Not that Emmett McCarty needed any help attracting females. Tall, with black hair and blue eyes, he played offence for the Carolina Panthers. His body had been known to make females swoon and he was on the cover of the Men of NFL calendar, wearing not much more than his underwear.

His good looks, hot body and sporting prowess meant he was much in demand by advertisers wanting him to spruik their products. He currently was the face of a well known brand of men's underwear. Emmett always got a laugh when he saw his own face looking down at him from some billboard.

The lucrative deals, plus his not inconsiderable contract with the Carolina Panthers had made Emmett a wealthy young man. And like any wealthy young man, he took great pleasure in acquiring his big boys toys.

Emmett loved his Ferrari. He'd sleep in it if it wasn't so uncomfortable. The red sports car was a well known sight around Charlotte, especially with its distinctive EM numberplate.

All this combined to make Emmett one of North Carolina's, if not the country's most eligible bachelors. His exploits always made it into the social pages, usually with some glamorous female on his arm.

Emmett always found it hilarious that everyone thought he was a bigger player than he actually was. Sure, he'd had his fair share of women share his bed, he was no saint after all, but it was nowhere near the number that the papers loved to report. In truth, Emmett hoped that he would one day meet a woman who would love him for himself and they would settle down and have a family. The public would probably be shocked to know that Emmett was basically an old fashioned guy in that respect.

In the meantime, he enjoyed himself. Woman loved him and men wanted to be his friend. He had a great career and was investing his money for when his playing days were over. Emmett was content.

The football season was over and Emmett was driving across the country to Las Vegas. Some his team mates had flown over from Charlotte but Emmett wanted to give the Ferrari a good run on the open highway so had agreed to meet them in Vegas. He was now on his fifth day of driving, and he'd garnered a whole lot of attention on the way. He'd lost count of the number invitations he'd received from women, a number of them lifting their tops and giving him an eyeful of their breasts. Emmett had just shook his head, smiled and kept driving.

He'd crossed the border into Texas and was about twenty miles outside of Houston when he heard a strange rattling coming from the engine. Frowning, Emmett turned down his stereo to get a better listen. His frown became a scowl as the noise didn't seem to be getting any better, if anything, it was getting worse.

"Fuck!" swore Emmett. This was a $150,000, finely tuned Italian sports car, not a cheap Korean import. It wasn't supposed to make weird noises. It certainly wasn't supposed to sound sick. Pulling off the side of the road, Emmett grabbed his phone and was grateful that his was in mobile range. Searching through the small glove box, he found the number of the dealer where he'd purchased the car.

"Oh hey Larry," he said as the phone was answered. "It's Emmett McCarty."

The dealer was effusive in his welcome and asked to what he owed this pleasure. Emmett just smirked at his words. Suck ass salesman.

"Larry, shut the fuck up and listen, will ya?" he interrupted. The dealer went quiet instantly, not wanting to upset a valuable customer. "I'm in Texas and the Ferrari's making some sort of weird rattling noise. What the hell do I do now?"

"Are you sure? From the Ferrari?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm not deaf or stupid you know!" replied Emmett, his temper rising. "I've been on the road for five days and she was going like a dream until this noise started. Now, I want you to tell me where I can take her to get looked at. I'm not taking her to any two-bit mechanic. She needs specialist care. I'm not far from Houston, so you need to give me the address of the nearest qualified mechanic."

Larry had been most eager to help, looking up his list of accredited mechanics in the Houston area.

"Ok, the nearest mechanic is RW Automotive. They've done a bit of work for our sister dealerships."

Emmett took down the address and hung up. He programmed it into his GPS unit, and started the car, wincing at the sound she was making. Driving carefully, he turned in the street indicated. The Ferrari didn't drive like it was going to expire at any moment, but that engine noise was loud and annoying. Emmett thought it could have been a loose part rattling around, but wasn't about to tinker with the complicated engine and computer systems.

Driving into the yard, Emmett looked around. There were a number of other cars there, including a couple of BMW's and a Mercedes. This made him feel better although they didn't really compare with his Ferrari.

He got out of the car and went into the office, frowning slightly. There was no one here. Walking back out, he made his way into the workshop area, noting the number of cars in here. Several were on hoists, others were missing parts, obviously awaiting replacements.

Looking around he still couldn't see anyone. There had to be someone around because a workshop with this amount of expensive equipment wouldn't have been left unattended.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

After a few moments, he heard a door squeak open and soft footfalls walking in his direction. He couldn't really see who it was as the cars were in the way. Walking in the direction the footsteps were coming, he rounded a car and stopped dead.

There, in front of him, was what he could only describe as a vision sent from the heavens. His brain seemed to shut down as it tried to process what it was seeing. The most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on was standing three feet away. He'd met and slept with a number of beautiful women but nothing compared to the one in front of him.

Large, clear blue eyes, framed by the longest lashes he'd seen were set over a pert nose. Her lips were full and red, just made for kissing. All this was encased in pale, velvety smooth skin that was topped off by a glorious mane of golden blonde hair which fell down to the small of her back.

His eyes wandered lower, and his heart nearly stopped as he saw the rise and fall of her full, round breasts, covered in a white t-shirt that did nothing to conceal their wondrous bounty. Continuing down, he took in her small waist which flowed into her slim but rounded hips before moving over the longest, sexiest pair of legs he'd ever been privileged to see. Their tanned skin was shown off under a pair of denim shorts, cut off at the thigh. Even her feet were gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" she asked, the annoyance in her voice clearly audible.

Emmett let her husky, feminine voice wash over him, the brain in his head having clocked off. He looked up and his eyes met her stormy ones, noting with satisfaction that her eyes flared briefly as she assessed him.

_Holy fuck! Where the hell have you been all my life?_

"Hello! Can I help you? she repeated, letting her annoyance show.

"Uh...I...ah....need to have my car looked at," he managed to get out. Shaking his head to clear it of the cotton wool that had filled it when he saw her, he attempted to start making sense. "Is there a mechanic around?"

"Yes."

"Well then, darling, can you go get him?" he asked. He wondered how the hell any mechanic managed to get any work done with a receptionist like this around. Perhaps her father owned the garage.

Rosalie Whitlock ground her teeth as she felt her temper rise. Another chauvinist pig that just assumed that she was the little receptionist. She knew she should be used to it, especially with looks like hers, but it still infuriated her.

She looked at the stranger and despite her fury, she had to admit he was impressive. Tall, well built, with dark hair and blue eyes, this guy definitely pushed all her buttons. If she'd had to put together her ideal man, looks wise, then the one standing in front of her would pretty much be the result.

Nonetheless this jerk was standing there, looking at her like he'd never seen a woman in his life, waiting for her to get the mechanic.

"Firstly, my name's not 'darling' and secondly, you're talking to the mechanic."

Emmett chuckled. "You're funny, and beautiful. But I really do need my Ferrari looked at."

Rosalie was ready to kill but the mention of the word 'Ferrari' made her hold off committing murder in order to have a look at it. She had serviced a few that were in the Houston area, always marvelling at the workmanship that went into one of the beautiful machines.

Ignoring his last remark with great difficulty, Rosalie stepped past him and walked out of the workshop, her eyes widening in appreciation at the sight of the bright red beast. No-one else was going to work on this baby; she had first dibs.

The other mechanics had gone to lunch to celebrate one of their birthdays. Rosalie hadn't really been in the mood to listen to their bawdy banter and had volunteered to stay back. As the owner and boss, none of them questioned her.

It had taken a while but the other mechanics respected her abilities as a superb mechanic and treated her like one of the boys. It was handy when the occasional customer thought that he could get more serviced than his car. Not that Rosalie wasn't able to take care of herself. She'd always been the tomboy in her family. Her twin brother Jasper had been the bookworm.

Following her, Emmett got an eyeful of her delightful behind, his mind racing with pornographic thoughts of the two of them. When she leaned over and looked into the Ferrari, Emmett almost groaned aloud.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, her attention focused on the car.

"Listen darling. I know you're probably pretty impressed by her, but she's an expensive bit of machinery and I need the head mechanic to look at her. Only the head mechanic. So if you'd scoot along and get him..."

"I _am_ the head mechanic. I own this garage," she interrupted him tersely as she straightened up.

She watched as his eyes widened briefly in surprise before he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Rosalie watched him, clenching and unclenching her fists as she could feel herself near boiling point. And despite her fury, she had to admit that this guy was totally hot. He actually had dimples. Dimples! And he drove a Ferrari. If only he wasn't such a dickwad.

Emmett put his hands on his hips as he laughed, his body shaking with his mirth. Oh, she was priceless. He made up his mind that he was going to hang around Houston for a while. Vegas could wait. He was going to get to know this girl, starting with her name.

"Ok, that was funny, I'll admit, but I really do need to have the Ferrari looked at, so if you'll get the mechanic, I'd greatly appreciate it," he said, the odd chuckle still erupting from him.

Rosalie opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mouth and heard voices. _Looks like the guys are coming back_. She looked at the hunky but dense man in front of her and smiled inwardly. He was going to be in for a rude shock. And then she'd tell him exactly what he could do with his precious Ferrari.

Hearing footsteps, Emmett turned and saw four men walking towards the garage. As much as he was enjoying himself with this beauty, he really did need the Ferrari looked at. Not that he was going to leave town before he asked her out.

As the men got nearer, they noticed the Ferrari and walked over to check it out. Emmett took the opportunity to walk up to the oldest one, assuming he was the owner.

"Hey there," the man greeted Emmett. "This your baby?"

"Sure is. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

The mechanic nodded in agreement.

"Are you the RW of RW Automotive? The head mechanic?" asked Emmett.

The mechanic looked at him, a strange smile on his face. The other men all stopped and looked at Rosalie.

"No, I ain't RW," came the reply.

"So, who is then?" asked Emmett.

As one, all the men turned and pointed to Rosalie. "That there's RW. Rosalie Whitlock, owner and head mechanic."

Emmett, who normally had the hide of an elephant, felt like sinking through the floor. _Oh fuck, I've done it now_. Not only had he not believed her, but he'd actually laughed. Rosalie. Even her name is hot.

_Ok, Emmett man. Talk your way out of this one. If you can._

"Um..er...ah...I'm....sorry...about what I said...before," he stammered, watching the mixture of fury and glee on her face. Fury because he'd laughed at her and glee because now he looked like a total asshole.

Rosalie just stood there and crossed her arms, the action bringing her breasts into even more prominence. Emmett just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless and anything else she would let him do. The other mechanics hadn't moved, waiting for the explosion. They didn't have to wait long.

"You're sorry! You frigging ignorant, chauvinist pig! You think because I'm a female all I'm good for is to answer the telephones! I've worked my ass off to build up this place and it's got one of the best reputations in the state!"

"No..." was all he got out.

"You, you had the bloody nerve to laugh at me, you bastard. You wouldn't believe me until my workers, men, confirmed my identity. Well if you think I'm going to even consider looking at your car now, you're not only an asshole, you're also retarded. Obviously, your tiny brain got swallowed up in all that brawn. Now, get your stinking, shit piece of crap metal and get the hell off my property!"

Emmett stood for a stunned moment, watching her rant at him. She was magnificent! He couldn't remember being so turned on by a woman in his entire life.

"Rosalie, will you have dinner with me?" The question popped out of his mouth before he even gave it any thought.

That did it. The nerve of this prick! Rosalie's thin control on her temper slipped at his impertinent question. In the heat of the moment, Rosalie whipped her arm back and let fly. Her fist made contact with his jaw, his face reeling back under the impact.

There was deadly silence. The men all stood around with their mouths hanging open, fascinated by the spectacle.

_Oh shit_, thought Rosalie. _I've just punched a total stranger. Crap, now he's probably going to sue me for assault. Why can't I just control my temper? _Admittedly, she hadn't punched a boy since high school, when one had tried to take advantage of her, but still. She should be used to having people assume the wrong thing. Female mechanics weren't exactly thick on the ground.

Was it because he was so handsome, that a part of her wanted him to think more of her than just an empty headed blonde? What did it matter anyway? He was obviously only passing through and needed his car repaired. Rosalie was about to apologise when he burst out laughing again.

"Rosalie Whitlock. My name is Emmett McCarty and I'm going to marry you!"

Rosalie's mouth hung open at this absurd statement. Emmett took advantage of this to grab her by the shoulders and give her a quick, fierce kiss. A kiss that Rosalie felt all the way down to her toes. Releasing her, Emmett stepped back and got into the Ferrari.

"I'll be back Rosalie. Count on it." With a jaunty wave and a smile, he drove off, the Ferrari's rattling audible to all.

Amos, the senior mechanic was the first to come out of his stupor and laughed uproariously. "Damn, if that wasn't the funniest thing I've seen all year!"

The other's joined in, then abruptly went back to work when they saw the look Rosalie gave them.

Walking back to her locker to put her overalls back on, Rosalie could still feel her lips tingling from his kiss. The surge of desire she felt as he kissed her was unbelievable.

He might be an ignorant asshole, but boy, did he float her boat! Rosalie smiled a little as she remembered his last words. Against her will, she wanted him to come back; only so she work on his car, of course.

True to his word, Emmett returned the next day. Rosalie was under a car at the time and only saw a pair of expensive shoes. _Nice shoes_, she thought.

"Rosalie?" Looking out the side, she was startled when his face came into view, his body contorted to get down this low.

"What do you want?" she growled at him. By no word or action would she show him she was pleased he was back.

"I told you, Rosie. I want you to come to dinner with me."

"No. And no, I'm not fixing your car, either."

"You may as well give in. You're going to marry me, you know."

"I wouldn't marry you if my only option was between you and the abominable snowman! Go away."

"Ok, but I'll be back later." She watched his footsteps disappear.

Over the next week, Emmett came two, three times a day. The guys all got to know him and had been recruited to his cause.

"Come on Rose. Go out with the guy," urged Amos. "He's a great guy when you get to know him."

"Oh, and you know him now, I suppose," she replied sarcastically.

"Well...he took us out for drinks the other night," Amos admitted sheepishly. "He shouted us all night and plied us for information on you."

Rosalie just shook her head in disgust. And despite herself, she couldn't help asking, "What has he told you about himself?"

Amos just grinned at her. "He's from North Carolina and plays offence for the Carolina Panthers."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. No wonder Amos had been won over. The only thing he loved more than cars was football. He was probably starstruck.

"That explains why he's so thick and won't take no for an answer."

"No, he's a smart guy, Rose," insisted Amos. "He's got all these big name sponsors and he's invested his money really well, from all accounts. He says all he wants to do is settle down and have a family. With you."

Rosalie felt her heart melt just a little as she listened to Amos. "If he's that rich and is a famous footballer, why would he want to go out with a mechanic from Houston? I'm sure he's got glamorous women hanging off his arm all the time."

"Rosalie. Look at yourself. You'd rival any of those fancy women, you know that," said Amos earnestly. "He was on his way to Vegas but totally lost interest when he met you. Give him a chance Rose."

"Why? He thought I wasn't capable of anything more than answering phones,"

"Rose, come off it. How many men and women have thought the same thing? You're unusual and you have an unusual job. You'll always find people who will assume things about you because of your looks. Why hold a grudge against Emmett? You usually just brush it off."

Rosalie listened to Amos, her mind racing. She looked up and saw the profusion of flowers that were scattered around the office and workshop. Emmett had been sending her bunches every day. Rosalie had urged the guys to take them home for their wives and girlfriends. Despite this, there were still flowers everywhere.

"Ok Amos, I'll think about it."

On Friday, Emmett came in as usual. Expecting the same answer, he rocked back on his heels when she agreed to go to dinner with him.

"Really?" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Rosalie couldn't help grinning back. He was just too sexy and adorable when he smiled.

"Yes. And I'll even have a look at your car.." Emmett's grin got even bigger. "...next week."

"All right!" Emmett didn't care how long it took, he wasn't going anywhere.

He'd fallen hook, line and sinker for Rosalie Whitlock. She was everything he'd ever wanted. Gorgeous, sexy, smart with a sassy mouth and a right hook that would have made many of his team-mates proud. And she could fix Ferraris. The perfect woman. All he had to do was convince Rosalie that he was worth taking a chance on.

He'd received several calls from his team-mates in Vegas, asking where the hell he was. He told them that he'd met the woman of his dreams and wasn't going to leave town until she agreed to marry him. They thought he had gone crazy.

And he had. He was crazy in love with Rosalie and he would stop at nothing to make her fall in love with him too.

* * * * *

Rosalie went to answer the door that evening, taking a deep breath. She felt like swooning when she saw him standing on her porch, a big grin on his face, holding out a bunch of red roses for her. He was wearing a blazer with an open necked shirt and dress pants. He looked like a young professional on the town, only much bigger.

"Wow. You look fu....I mean, you look fantastic!" exclaimed Emmett when saw her. Rosalie giggled when he stopped himself swearing. She worked in a man's world, she'd picked up the lingo.

"Thanks. You look fucking great yourself." Emmett's eyes widened momentarily then he burst out laughing.

"Yep, you're perfect," he said, nodding. He took in her royal blue dress, the top hugging her curves while the skirt flared out down to her knees. She'd put her hair up in a loose bun, giving her a sexy, yet casual look. Her makeup was applied expertly, lightly enhancing her already perfect features, yet still having that natural look.

"I'll just grab my bag," she said, turning back inside.

Emmett stepped just inside the door, watching her sway. _Oh man, how am I going to keep my hands off her? I have to. I've got to show her I want her for more than her body_.

With his hand on the small of her back, Emmett guided Rosalie out to his car. He could smell her perfume, the musky exotic scent creating havoc with his senses.

"Where's the Ferrari?" asked Rosalie, as he opened the door to a shiny BMW 2-door coupe.

"Well, honey, you wouldn't fix it, would you? I had to hire this until you've worked your magic on my Ferrari."

Rosalie giggled. "Bring it around on Monday and I'll have a look at it, ok?"

"Sure will. But I'm not in a hurry. I'm not going anywhere," he stated, looking deeply into her eyes as he said this.

Rosalie's heart started racing at his expression. He wasn't smiling as he said it, he looked deadly serious. Not really knowing how to respond, she decided to laugh his statement off.

"Ok, ok. I said I'd look at your car, Emmett. You can cut out the rest of the bullshit now."

Taking her hand, Emmett leaned down close enough that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Rosalie Whitlock. I meant every word I said about marrying you. I don't care if you never touch my car. I'm staying here because of you."

With a small smile, Emmett stood up and shut her door before coming around to the driver's side. Rosalie just sat there. Her brain couldn't seem to formulate any words at the moment. He'd sounded so serious. But he was only joking, wasn't he? Wasn't he?

They didn't speak much as Emmett drove to the restaurant he'd booked, both seemingly lost in their thoughts. And yet, there wasn't the awkwardness or tension that two people going out on their first date would normally experience.

Once at their destination, Emmett chivalrously helped her out of the car but didn't let her hand go. He held it as he guided her inside, Rosalie content to leave her hand in his. He somehow made her feel safe, cared for. What was going on here?

Throughout the meal, Emmett made Rosalie laugh with tales of his exploits on and off the football field. She was enjoying herself more than she'd ever imagined she would.

"You don't know anything about football, do you?" asked Emmett with a grin.

Rosalie shook her head. "No. Unless it has to do with cars or shoes, I don't really take much interest."

"Then you probably don't read the gossip mags?"

"Nope. Why, are you in them often?"

Emmett shrugged his large shoulders. "A bit. Most of the time it's rubbish but there's not much I can do about it." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I'm glad you don't know anything about my professional life. I know you're definitely not star struck by my so-called 'celebrity'."

"Couldn't you tell when I punched you?" giggled Rosalie. "Although I think Amos may be in love with you."

Emmett chuckled. "I'm already taken."

"Taken? What do you mean? Is this all an act? Are you just messing with me for revenge or something?" asked Rosalie, getting agitated at the thought of being taken for a fool. Why did a part of her want to cry at that thought?

"No!" he cried, squeezing her hand. "I was talking about you, Rosalie. I know you don't believe me, but I'm in love with you. I never believed it to be true before, but you _can_ fall in love at first sight. The moment I saw you, I wanted you. And when you punched me, I knew that you were the one for me. I always dreamed of finding the perfect woman for me, marrying her, raising a family and growing old together. I want that with you, Rosalie." Emmett's voice rang with utter sincerity.

Rosalie's heart was racing. She didn't know what to say to that. Her emotions were all over the place. She wanted to grab him and hold him forever, but she also wanted to run away. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry. She was elated, she was terrified.

"Rosie, I know you're probably overwhelmed at the moment. Please, give me a chance to prove how much I care about you. I won't rush you, I swear. I meant what I said. I'm here for the long haul. I'll give you the time you need to get your head around this. I want you to get to know me, the real me. Just give me a chance. Please."

Emmett looked into her eyes, letting her see the love in them. Rosalie's mouth curved in a smile.

"Ok Emmett. Let's get to know each other."

Emmett wanted to punch the air in delight, but thought better of it in this fancy restaurant. "You won't regret it, I promise."

He drove her home and walked her to her door. He was determined to be the perfect gentleman and let her set the pace. She opened the door and looked up at him. "Emmett, will you kiss me?"

"Yes please," he murmured, reaching out and gently enfolding her in his huge arms.

Rosalie parted her lips in anticipation, her body thrumming at the close contact with his. He was so hard. Everywhere. Emmett lowered his head and covered her parted lips with his. He meant to take it slow but as soon as their lips met, the incredible surge of desire took over. Drawing her even closer, he sighed as her arms encircled his neck and she leaned into him. Over and over, their lips caressed each other until Emmett sought entry to the sweetness of her mouth. The taste and feel of her was incredible. His tongue duelled with hers, trying to devour each other.

When Rosalie began grinding herself against his erection, Emmett pulled his mouth from hers and stepped back. Both their breathing was laboured.

"Rosie. God, I want you so badly but I'm going to say goodnight. I'm not going to make love to you until you're really ready. I know it's not tonight, despite what our bodies are saying. I want you to give yourself to me with love. I'll wait for however long it takes." Leaning down he gave Rosalie a quick kiss. "Goodnight, my love." He moved towards his car.

"Emmett wait!"

Emmett turned to face his beloved's face. His body was aching with need for her.

"Will I see you tomorrow? We could go to the beach, spend the day together," she suggested, somewhat shyly.

A wide grin splitting his face, Emmett replied. "There's nothing in this world I'd like more. Dream of me, Rosalie." With a final wave, he got in his car and drove off.

Rosalie shut the door and went to her room in a daze. Her body was still humming from the close contact with his. If he'd wanted to take things further, she wouldn't have stopped him. She wanted him badly.

But she also liked him. A lot. More than a lot. Rosalie knew that she was on the precipice of falling in love with him. He'd shown her a side of him that she would never have dreamed existed the day he walked into her life.

She went to bed with smile on her face. She would be spending the day with him tomorrow. Her dreams were filled with Emmett McCarty that night.

Saturday turned out to be the perfect day. Emmett picked her up and drove them to the beach at Galveston. He'd had the hotel provide him with a picnic lunch. They swam, ate, played and talked. They talked a lot. And they kissed. Sweet, gentle kisses filled with promise. Hot, hungry kisses filled with desire.

They finally left at sundown, stopping for dinner on the way back to Rosalie's house. They held hands the whole way, Rosalie leaning over and kissing him whenever possible. The sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it.

Emmett parked his car in front of her house and turned off the engine. He wasn't ready to say goodbye and was thinking of how to extend their day, other than the obvious, when he felt Rosalie's fingers spear into his hair and pull him towards her.

"Emmett. I want you so much. Please, I need you to make love to me."

Emmett groaned, his body reacting immediately. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it later?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she murmured huskily, pulling his head down for her hungry kiss. As their mouths danced, Rosalie reached down and placed her hand on his erection. She smiled when she heard him groan and squeezed. His manhood certainly seemed to match the rest of his size if the feel of him was any indication.

Pulling his mouth free, Emmett opened his door. "Come on, before I come all over my pants."

After that, it was debatable who got to the front door first, as they were entangled with each other the whole way. Fumbling with her keys, Rosalie managed to open the door, then felt her back pressed back up against it.

"Oh!" she gasped as Emmett pressed his body completely against hers, letting her feel how ready for her he was.

"Yes, honey. Feel me. I'm so hard for you. God, I want to fuck you so badly," he groaned against her throat. As he spoke, one hand pulled down the top of her dress, freeing her glorious breasts, the other grabbed her thigh and pulled it up to his waist, then pressing himself into her even more.

"Yes, Emmett. Fuck me. Fuck me now. I can't wait," she cried, her body screaming for his.

His hand reached for her breast, squeezing and tugging before lowering his mouth to her peaked nipple. Rosalie moaned and began bucking her hips, the throbbing in her centre now an ache.

"Em! Please," she begged.

Emmett raised his head, his blue eyes darkened with desire. "Where's your bedroom?" He picked her up and followed her directions to her room. Once there, he put her down and she immediately began tugging on his clothes, needing to see him naked. All finesse and restraint had disappeared in their desperation to make love.

Pulling her dress right off her, Emmett sucked in a ragged breath as he saw the blue thong she was wearing.

"Holy fuck! If I'd known you had this on, we wouldn't have made it off the beach!"

Rosalie giggled then gasped as he ripped the delicate underwear off her, leaving her completely naked to his gaze.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," whispered Emmett, awed.

"So are you," said Rosalie, running her hands over his rock hard chest and abs, each muscle clearly defined. As she touched him, each muscle rippled with pleasure. Unable to wait any longer, Rosalie pushed his boxer briefs off him and nearly swooned with delight as his engorged manhood sprung free.

"_Fuck me!"_ she breathed, her hands running over his huge cock, pulsing with desire, a drop of liquid at its head.

"Oh I will, darling. Believe me," he groaned. Drawing her body up against his, he closed his eyes in pleasure as their skin came into contact. He caressed up and down her spine then moved lower. Squeezing her butt cheeks, he moved one hand between her legs and felt the moisture there. "You're so wet for me. I love it. I love you."

Rosalie felt a gush of moisture make her even wetter at his words. "Please Emmett. Fuck me now. We'll go slow later, but now I just need you inside me."

Heart thudding, Emmett pushed her back gently onto her bed then came down over her, kissing her passionately. Reaching out, he grabbed a condom from his jeans pocket on the floor and quickly put it on.

Parting her legs wide, ready for him, Emmett settled himself on top of her, pressing the head of his cock against her entrance. She shuddered as she felt his tip just inside her. Looking into her eyes, Emmett said, "I love you, Rosalie."

Rosalie threw her head back, the pleasure incredibly intense as he pressed into her slowly so that her body could adjust to his size. She was so hot, he felt like she would scald him.

Inch by inch, he pushed himself fully into her, both of them gasping at the sensation of him filling her so completely. Rosalie lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, bucking her hips into his. Her hand weaved into his short hair, the nails on the other digging into the smooth skin of his back.

"Oh god," he moaned, wanting to ensure her pleasure. His pleasure was so great he was scared that he'd finish before her.

"Emmett! You feel so good. _Oh god!_" she moaned as he began moving inside her. Slowly, then gradually getting faster, Emmett rhythmically thrust into her, her cries of pleasure nearly sending him over the edge.

"Rosie! He put one hand under the ass and held her as he ground into her, her cries getting louder and louder.

"Emmett. Fuck me hard! _Harder!_" cried Rosie.

"Yes.. baby!" grunted Emmett.

The only sounds were their combined groans and grunts as their hips moved together, desperately reaching for the pinnacle of their pleasure. Their bodies got sweatier with each thrust, allowing them to slide over each other, increasing their pleasure.

"_I'm coming! Fuck!"_ screamed Rosalie as she climaxed violently, her back arching off the bed and her whole body shaking from the force of her orgasm.

Emmett felt her walls clamp down rhythmically on his cock as she came and he lost all control. His head dropped onto her shoulder and cried out as his cock jerked violently and spilled itself into her.

For several minutes, their hips kept grinding against each other, each riding out their orgasms, wanting to prolong the feeling.

Finally, Emmett relaxed onto her, both them damp with sweat. His could feel his cock give the occasional twitch in the aftermath.

They lay there like that, trying to get their pulses and breathing to something resembling normality. Fearing that his bulk would squash her, Emmett rolled off and pulled her with him, not wanting to lose contact with her skin. He discreetly took off the condom, grateful when she handed him some tissues.

Rosalie moved up and lay facing him, her head on the pillow beside his. They just looked at each other, the wonder of their lovemaking on their faces.

Emmett reached up and stroked her cheek, loving the velvety feel of it then cupped it with his large hand. "Rosalie. I love you. I really, really love you. I've never felt like this before."

Rosalie looked at him and felt the tears spring to her eyes. Slowly, she traced his lips with her finger then traced his jaw. Her heart felt full to overflowing.

Leaning forward, she gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you too, Emmett. I really, really do."

A joyous smile lit up Emmett's face as her words sunk in. She loved him! The love of his life, loved him back!

"Rosalie, will you marry me? Will you make my life complete? He looked pleadingly at her.

She pretended to think about it. "W-e-l-l, I really, really want to get my hands on that Ferrari," she teased. Then taking pity on him, she nodded her head and answered. "Yes Emmett. I'll marry you."

Unable to control himself, Emmett let out a loud whoop of joy, making Rosalie giggle. The laughter soon turned to sighs of pleasure as they celebrated the start of their lives together the best way they knew how.

* * * * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that, it was fun to write. Let me know what you thought of it!**


	5. Surf, Song & Sex Toys!

**A/N: Back to our favourite couple! **

Surf, Song & Sex Toys

Jasper woke up early. It was still dark outside although he could see the sky lightening on the eastern horizon. It promised to be a glorious early summer day and he was excited about their plans.

Beside him, he heard Alice give a soft sigh in her sleep. Turning his head, he smiled tenderly. Her lips were slightly parted, her breathing steady and even. The bedcovers had slipped down, her rosy nipple visible. Unable to help himself, he reached out and gently flicked it with the tip of his finger, her skin soft and warm. He watched it pebble under his touch, Alice moaning softly.

He was sorely tempted to wake her up and make love to her but decided against it. They were making an early start and there would be plenty of time later. Leaning over, he gave her a gentle kiss on the corner of her lip, inhaling her fragrance before getting out of bed. He decided to let Alice sleep a while longer while he showered and got things ready. Alice was definitely not a morning person.

After his shower he pulled on his shorts and t-shirt and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them both. Putting their scrambled eggs and toast on a breakfast tray, he added a couple of glasses of orange juice and carried it to the bedroom. He set the tray on the end of the bed and walked over to Alice's side.

Bending down, he kissed her cheek while caressing the velvety skin of her shoulder. "Alice. Honey, it's time to wake up."

Alice moved her head and he took the opportunity to kiss her warm lips. "Mmm, hello," she smiled sleepily, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck. "You smell nice," she declared, rubbing her nose along his jaw, breathing deeply.

"Thanks, love. So do you," he chuckled softly, as he sat down on the bed. "I've got breakfast, so how about you sit up?"

"What time is it?"

"It's 5.30."

"5.30? God, what am I doing awake this early? It's not even daylight," she complained.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to go surfing today and since you're also going out with the girls tonight we wanted to get an early start, remember?"

"Not one of my best ideas," she mumbled as she sat up.

Jasper just chuckled. "Here, have some breakfast and you'll soon wake up." He grabbed the tray, sitting down next to her and passing her the eggs. He finished before her so he went back to the kitchen to get them both a cup of coffee.

Alice was just finishing her eggs when he returned and gratefully accepted the cup, needing the caffeine shot.

Leaning towards him, Alice kissed his cheek. "You're so good to me, my darling."

"I love taking care of you," he replied looking back her with something close to adoration.

Alice felt tears sting her eyes. "I adore you, Jazz."

"That's good because I worship you," he replied, kissing her tenderly.

After a few long moments lost in each other, Jasper sat up, taking her cup and empty plate. "If we want to get a good couple of hours in the water, we'd better get going soon."

"Ok, I'll just have a quick shower," she said, getting out of bed. She put on her bikini under her tank top and shorts, packing spare underwear in her beach bag.

Jasper had packed lunch for them which they carried down to the car along with their towels. They kept their wetsuits in the garage along with their surfboards. Alice had reclaimed hers from her parents house a couple of months earlier after their first trip to La Push.

Boards safely strapped to the roof racks, Jasper and Alice left the building as the sun was rising, the dawn heralding a perfect surfing day. Once out onto the open road towards Forks and La Push, Jasper took hold of Alice's hand, resting it on his thigh.

"I hope the waves are good today," said Alice.

"Me too. I had a look on the internet last night and the waves are about five feet at the moment so we should get some good ones," replied Jasper.

Traffic was very light this early so it only took them just under two hours to get to La Push beach. There were only a handful of other surfers in the water and on the beach. Jasper parked the car as far from other people as he could and they both set about unloading their gear.

Pulling on their wetsuits, they grabbed their boards and headed to the water. Alice could feel the adrenaline pumping through her as she took in the height of the waves. It was a relatively calm day for La Push, the waves only between three and five feet out beyond the breakers.

"Ready?" asked Jasper as they took their first steps into the water.

"Yep," replied Alice, a wide smile on her face.

"Come on then," yelled Jasper over the noise of the foaming water. Taking the board out past the white water, he lay on the board and began paddling out towards the waves.

With a joyous laugh Alice followed his lead. Paddling out, she felt a freedom and excitement that was hard to recapture anywhere else. She could see Jasper out in front of her, getting himself ready to catch the first suitable wave. She drew level, but far enough away not to run the risk of crashing into each other.

Alice saw a wave forming and got ready to ride it. "Last one to the shore is a rotten egg!" she yelled at Jasper, laughing.

"Get ready to stink then," retorted Jasper with a grin.

When the wave formed and passed under her board, Alice rode it, pulling herself to her feet. Stretching her arms out to help her balance, the wave propelled her and her board at speed towards the shore. As the wave broke, Alice's board was tossed around, tipping her into the water.

Breaking the surface, Alice laughed with exhilaration as she climbed back on her board. She turned to see Jasper jumping back on his board.

"So, who won?" she yelled.

"It was a tie, so we both stink," he joked.

"Speak for yourself," replied Alice, starting to paddle back out.

For the next hour, they continued catching waves until Jasper suggested they get out and have a break. Carrying their boards back to the car, they stripped off their wetsuits and left them on the bonnet to dry in the sun.

"Here, take the blanket and towels while I carry the hamper," suggested Jasper. Carrying their things they found a secluded area near the trees. There was no one in sight along the long beach.

Spreading the blanket on the sand, Jasper sat down and proceeded to pull out the food he'd prepared.

"Yum, what have we got?" asked Alice, peering into the basket.

"I've made some ham and salad sandwiches, along with cheese and crackers. There's also some strawberries and," he held up a bottle, "some champagne."

"Ooh, champagne!" smiled Alice, taking a strawberry out of its container. "Good idea."

"Well, you've finished your exams, and we'll be leaving for France in just over a week. I think that deserves champagne, don't you think?" he asked as he handed her a sandwich. "Better get some food into you first before the champagne, I think."

"No, I want some bubbly," insisted Alice, reaching into the hamper for a plastic champagne glass and holding it out to Jasper to fill.

"You know alcohol goes straight to your head when you drink on an empty stomach," warned Jasper.

"Don't care. I just want a few sips and then I'll eat. Come on, let's toast."

Acquiescing, Jasper filled her glass to half way before filling his own glass. Touching glasses, Jasper made the toast.

"To the end of the school year, to our upcoming trip and to you, for making this last year the most glorious of my life," he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

Her eyes misted at words and she leaned over and kissed him before taking a sip of her champagne. "You've made me so happy Jasper. I love you."

"And I love you," he replied, stroking her soft cheek.

Alice looked at the love of her life and thanked the heavens again for her good fortune at finding Jasper. She drank some more of her wine as she admired his sculpted body, on display in only his board shorts. When her glass was empty she decided she needed to eat something. She could feel herself getting tingly and lightheaded from the champagne.

One of the side effects of alcohol for Alice was that she started to feel decidedly horny, a situation Jasper had taken full advantage of when it happened. Refilling her glass, she took a few more sips, her eyes wandering over his body, his manhood covered by his shorts.

The tiny red bikini she wore began to feel like too much clothing. "Jazz?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking out at the ocean.

Scooting over, leaning against him, Alice began running her fingertip over Jasper's chest teasingly."

"Alice. The champagne's gone to your head again, hasn't it?" he teased.

"You go to my head, Jazz," she crooned, running her finger down over his abdomen, listening to Jasper's indrawn breath as her hand moved lower.

Jasper's hand was stroking her back, making her spine tingle when his fingers teased the edge of her bikini pants near the base of her spine.

"Alcohol always makes you horny, doesn't it?" he teased, nibbling just below the ear where he knew she liked it.

"You make me horny," she replied, closing her eyes in pleasure as his lips moved over her throat and jaw. His other hand caressed her leg, moving slowly up and down. When he moved his hand up, his finger lightly flicked her centre then continued up over her abdomen.

Alice sucked in her breath, squirming slightly as the heaviness between her legs got more pronounced. His hand continued its travels over her stomach and made its way to her breasts, arousing her unbearably.

Turning her head, Jasper captured her lips with his as his hand surrounded her breast, his finger slipping inside the skimpy top to tease her nipple which pebbled under his ministrations.

"Mmm..." she moaned softy as his fingers rolled her tight nipple between them. Needing to feel him, her hand moved over his shorts, her hand cupping the erection that had free rein under the loose material.

Jasper's tongue sought entry to her mouth and proceeded to duel with hers. Their mouths tasted of champagne and they sipped of each other like it was a fine wine. His hand left her breast and gave its twin the same attention.

Pulling his mouth free, Jasper quickly looked around to ensure they weren't visible to anyone else on the beach. From their spot he couldn't see anyone but he decided to take some precautions in case someone came wandering their way.

"Jazz?" she protested as his hand left her breast.

"Shh, I'm just getting the towels. We're going to use them for cover in case someone decides to go for a walk near here."

The thought of possibly being caught in the act made Alice feel even more aroused. Her pussy was throbbing as she felt the wetness between her legs. "That's sexy."

"What is?" he asked as he put the large towel around their waists, covering their bottom halves.

"The thought of someone catching us having sex," she answered, squeezing his cock, still in his shorts.

Jasper groaned as his hand resumed playing with her nipples. "You're a closet exhibitionist, are you?" he teased.

"No, but the thought is hot, don't you think?"

Nodding his head, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto his lap, his cock pressing into her ass. Alice wriggled, pressing herself into him and he gasped into her shoulder.

Now that she was on his lap, the towel covered them down to their knees. Jasper moved his hand under towel and ran his finger over her nylon covered crotch. The material was wet from her arousal.

Wanting to feel the silky skin, he moved the material and touched her hardened nub. "Oh Jazz," she crooned, wriggling again. "Touch me again."

Obeying instantly, he began teasing her nub, rolling it between his fingers, then flicking it softly. Her breathing was getting more erratic as she pressed her face into his neck. Moving lower, his finger opened her and zeroed in on her entrance.

His other hand reached across her back and under her arm where he was able to reach her breast, moving aside the material to tweak her rigid nipple.

"Yes, that's good," she breathed as he inserted his finger into her honeyed warmth. Inserting a second finger, he began massaging her inner walls while his thumb toyed with her clit.

"Oh god...yes," she moaned. He took her lips with his and used his tongue to simulate what his fingers were doing to her, what his cock wanted to do to her.

Alice ground herself into his hard length and caressed his chest, pinching his nipples.

Bending his fingers, Jasper found the sensitive spot in her vagina and began rubbing. Alice's moans instantly became more guttural as her orgasm drew closer.

"Yes...oh god....yes!" she moaned, rolling and grinding on him. "I'm coming Jazz," she panted before burying her face in his neck. His fingers continued massaging as a flood of moisture covered his fingers and hand as she came.

Breathing heavily, Alice lay still for a moment as she recovered. Jasper was aching with the need to have her, his cock pulsing in anticipation.

Lifting her up slightly, he began pushing his shorts down. Alice, realising what he was doing, reached down to help him, his cock resting against her hip, hot and throbbing.

"Make sure the towel stays around us, ok?" he breathed unsteadily as she stroked his length a few times. Alice simply nodded.

"Lift up," he instructed. Alice lifted her hips and he pulled the material of the bikini pants to the side giving him access to her entrance. Alice positioned herself over him and lowered herself onto him, moaning as he filled her.

Sitting sideways to him, his cock was at a different angle, giving her different delicious sensations. Wrapping her arms around his neck, still holding the edges of the towel, she began rocking on him.

Jasper had one hand on her ass while the other threaded through her curls and teased her clit.

"Uunnghh...." moaned Alice at the twin sensations, rocking faster.

"That's it baby," breathed Jasper. "Fuck my cock."

His words, combined with his cock buried deep inside her, his finger rolling her clit and the effects of the champagne had Alice fast approaching another orgasm.

Rocking back and forth, Alice began bouncing up and down onto him as well. Jasper threw his head back and hissed in pleasure.

"Baby," he panted. "Turn to face away from me and lean back. Spread your legs over mine."

Carefully, Alice did what he wanted, her legs spread over either of his, still impaled on him. Leaning back onto his chest, her pussy was completely open for his touch.

Jasper reached down under the towel and rubbed her clit, drawing a long moan from her. "Jazz....oh....shit," she panted when he started bucking up into her.

"You're so tight like this, baby. Move your ass," he urged on a grunt.

Not needing a second invitation, Alice ground into him as he bucked into her. She sat up, his cock changing its angle inside her, caressing her inner walls.

Not caring if anyone came by, only lost in the feeling of Jasper inside her, Alice leaned forward and rocked to and fro, building a steady rhythm. The only sounds were their ragged breathing and the rolling waves.

"Oohh....Jazz...Jazz...Jazz," she panted as she rocked.

"Baby...god I'm gonna come hard," he groaned. "Come on...fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Hearing the words she usually used on him coming from his lips had her so aroused she picked up the pace. His hand pulled the material of her bikini between her butt cheeks, tugging gently as she bucked up and down on him.

"I make you so horny, don't I?" he muttered.

"Yes...yes...yes."

"You love my hard cock inside you, don't you?"

"Oh god! Yes!"

"Come on baby, make me come," he urged, not far from it.

Reaching down, Alice took his balls in her hand and gently squeezed while squeezing her inner muscles. His finger was circling her clit, pressing down on it

"Oh Jazz, I'm com...." she cried out as she climaxed, her juices gushing over his cock.

The rhythmic contractions, combined with her hand massaging his aching balls, sent Jasper over the edge. "Arghh...." he cried out, bucking up into her as he shot his load completely into her.

Together they continued to rock as they rode out their orgasms, milking every sensation they could.

Jasper leaned back on his arms, followed by Alice who collapsed back onto his chest. Both were breathing heavily, their heartbeats trying to slow down. Alice closed her eyes and just listened to Jasper's heartbeat combined with the crash of the waves.

After several minutes Jasper suggested they go have a final swim to wash the sweat off their bodies before they packed up and left.

Lifting her off him, he pulled his shorts up. Alice readjusted her bikini bottom as well as the top which had moved over so her breast was on display. Standing up, Jasper held out his hand to Alice and helped her up. Not letting go, he led her down to the water, where he was tempted to take her again when she wrapped herself around him and teasingly ground against him.

"We'd better start heading back if you want enough time to get ready for your night out," he murmured as Alice playfully nipped his neck, the force of the waves pushing her up against him.

"Mmm, I suppose so," agreed Alice. "You just taste so yummy."

Jasper chuckled, walking out of the water, Alice clinging to him. He didn't put her down until they reached the blanket. Letting her go, they packed up their things and carried them back to the car. The early morning start, the surfing and the sex had Alice worn out and she slept the whole way back to Seattle.

Alice was going out with Bella, Rosalie and Angela that night. They'd decided to have a girl's night out before Alice left for Europe. They planned to go to a few nightclubs and dance to their heart's content. Alice was looking forward to it enormously.

Jasper had arranged for the guys to come over and stay while the girls went out. Edward was bringing the Xbox, Ben the games, Emmett was bringing the booze and Jasper was supplying the food.

He was in the kitchen when Alice came out all ready for the night. Jasper's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her. She was wearing a bright purple mini dress with killer heels. She was so damn sexy that he felt the ugly green beast of jealousy raising its head. If he thought she was irresistible, so would other men. He wanted so badly to order her not to go out, knowing full well what her reaction would be to an order like that.

Swallowing heavily, he forced the monster back in its cage. He trusted Alice. He knew she loved him, she told him every day. He also knew that she didn't want anyone else but him. And she was going out with his sister, for fuck's sake! As if Rosalie would let anything untoward happen. No, he would see her off knowing that she would come back to him. That she wanted to come back to only him. It wouldn't stop him worrying about her all night but he would keep that to himself.

"Wow, you look hot, baby," he forced himself to comment.

Alice smiled and twirled in front of him. "You like it?"

"Oh yeah," he replied huskily, walking over to her and taking her by the waist, drawing her to him. "I look forward to stripping it off you when you get home," he said, kissing her favourite spot under her ear.

"Me too," she breathed. He was getting her all hot and bothered again. Cancelling the night and dragging him off to bed was sounding more attractive by the second.

Before she could suggest it, the buzzer rang. Alice kissed Jasper quickly and went to let the others into the building. A few minutes later, the knock on the door heralded the arrival of Bella, Edward, Angela and Ben. As they were greeting each other, the buzzer sounded again announcing Rosalie and Emmet's arrival.

Emmett looked at the women, all dressed in their nightclubbing finery. "Damn, boys. Our women just look too damn hot to let out. I say they stay here." The other men all nodded their heads in agreement. Jasper was glad he wasn't the only one with the green eyed monster growling.

"Emmett. What drug are you on if you think you're able to stop us?" asked Rosalie, one eyebrow raised. "Just shut up and enjoy your night or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Ooh!" laughed the other guys as Emmett ducked an imaginary blow.

"That told you," laughed Jasper, definitely not game to protest their going out.

"Let's go girls," said Alice. "I've called a cab already and it should be here soon."

The others nodded and with a flurry of goodbyes, the girls were soon in the cab on their way into the heart of the nightclubbing district.

The bouncers readily let the four gorgeous women into the first club they went to. The place was humming with people and music, the atmosphere electric.

"Come on! Let's dance!" cried Alice, bouncing to the beat.

The four got into a circle and began dancing away. They laughed at each other's attempts to make up dance steps, and happily turned away the many males who asked them to dance. Alice was having a ball.

"I'm getting something to drink," yelled Bella over the noise.

The other's agreed and they all went to the bar and ordered themselves drinks. They were lucky enough to find a table and sat down gratefully, giving their feet a much needed break. They were all in high spirits and before long they were all quite merry after a couple of drinks.

"Let's go somewhere else," suggested Alice. Linking arms, they walked down the road to the next nightclub. They made a stunning picture; four beautiful women drawing several admiring gazes.

The next nightclub included karaoke at various times of the night. In between dancing, they laughed at some of the very drunk attempts to sing.

Alice was quite tipsy by now and when 'Summer Loving' from the movie Grease came on, she jumped up. "I LOVE this song!" she cried and made her way to the microphone. Closing her eyes, she channelled Sandy and imagined Jasper was Danny and sang her little heart out. The other's were laughing uproariously as Alice strutted her stuff. The crowd was hollering and encouraging Alice to keep going when the song ended. The DJ put on 'Hot Stuff' from Donna Summer, Alice wriggling her hips and singing sexily. "That was dedicated to my very hot lover, Jasper," she announced to the crowd before handing the microphone to the DJ and going back to her seat, getting comments from well-wishers on the way.

"Oh man, you were great, Alice," said Rosalie, laughing. Four drinks were delivered to their table, compliments from the club for Alice's entertainment.

A couple of hours later, Rosalie suggested they go to an adult shop. The other's looked at her through an alcoholic gaze. "Come on. It'll be fun. We can check out what they've got."

Before long they found themselves in an adult shop not far from the nightclub. Alice was surprised to find that it wasn't the dark and dingy place that she'd imagined. She had visions of dodgy looking men in raincoats hiding in the aisles, furtively reading porno magazines. Instead, there were couples as well as other groups of women looking around. The shop was brightly lit and if it wasn't for the items for sale, you could be forgiven for thinking you were in a normal department store.

"Wow, check this out!" laughed Bella, holding up an enormous dildo.

"That's got nothing on Jasper," smirked Alice.

"Eww! I so did not need to hear that about my brother," complained Rosalie. The other's giggled at Rosalie's expression.

Angela surprised everyone by suggesting that they all find a dildo or vibrator that best matched their man's penis. Giggling, they all agreed and set out to find what they needed.

Before long they came back together and held out their findings. They laughed as each one held out ridiculously big dildos.

"If Edward's was that big, Bella, you would be walking like a saddle sore cowboy," remarked Alice to the laughter of the others.

"How do you know I'm not forcing myself to walk normally?" teased Bella, one eyebrow raised.

They turned to Rosalie's. "I couldn't find one big enough to match Emmett's so this will have to do."

The vibrator was over 12 inches in length and they all gasped in laughter, knowing Rosalie was exaggerating. Turning to Angela's, they all laughed hysterically. It was black.

"Is there something about Ben that you're not telling us?" asked Bella through her gasps of laughter.

"I've worn him out so badly it turned black. Doctors can't explain it," joked Angela.

"Oh stop it!" wheezed Alice. "My stomach hurts," she said, holding her stomach.

Eventually, they calmed down enough to keep looking around. A female worker came up to them and asked if she could be of any assistance. They declined but said they would ask her if there was anything they needed explaining.

"Seriously guys, do any of you own any sex toys?" asked Bella curiously. Alice and Angela shook their heads, while Rosalie nodded.

"Sure do. Emmett and I like to use them now and again to add a little spice," she explained.

"What do you use?" asked Alice.

"Well, I have a couple of vibrators and we always keep a bottle of lubrication, just in case." Rosalie looked at Alice. "Don't you and Jasper play with toys?"

Alice shook her head. "No, but I'm intrigued. Looking around there's a few things I'd like to try, I have to admit."

"When you've been together a while sometimes you need a little something to freshen up your sex life," said Rosalie. "It can be heaps of fun."

"Yeah," agreed Bella. "Edward bought me a vibrator but I don't know who enjoys it more, me or him using on me," admitted Bella, a blush creeping on her face. The others laughed at her embarrassed look.

Alice turned to Rosalie. "You've sold me. What do you recommend?"

"How about I get the assistant? I don't want to have images of you and Jasper doing it, in my head, you know." Alice giggled.

Rosalie got the assistant and explained what Alice was after.

"I know just the thing." She led Alice to a shelf of mini vibrators. "These are good. They're little but powerful. This one here's got a remote control so your partner can get it going remotely. Adds a world of possibilities," she remarked with a wink.

Alice laughed, her head filled with images of Jasper using the remote. She had never really thought about using sex toys with Jasper, only because he satisfied her so well, but had to admit that the idea was tantalising. _I_ _think it's about time we had a weekend where we explore our sexual fantasies,_ thought Alice. She decided she was going to talk to Jasper about it. _Maybe after we get back from Europe. On our anniversary._

In the meantime, she was getting excited about Jasper's reaction when he saw what she got tonight. She grabbed the vibrator as well as a recommended cleaner and a tube of lubrication.

"Look what I'm getting," said Bella, coming up beside her, looking into Alice's basket and holding up a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs.

Alice laughed. "Is that for you or Edward?"

"Both, I think," winked Bella. "Ooh, you're getting a remote control vibrator. I'm thinking about getting one too."

"The sales assistant convinced me," nodded Alice. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Now I don't want details but can I ask if you've ever considered doing it...um...you know..." her voice trailed off, embarrassed.

"What?" laughed Bella.

"Oh this is embarrassing," said Alice. "Ok, have you ever thought of doing it, in the back?"

"In the back?"

"You know...the back entrance. You know...anal sex?"

"Oh!" realised Bella, before blushing herself. Looking around to make sure they couldn't be overheard she answered. "Um, yeah."

"What just thought about it?"

"No. We've tried it," admitted Bella, blushing furiously.

"Oh. Did you like it?" asked Alice curiously.

"Yeah, it's not something we do all the time but every now and then it adds a different dimension," she said. "You have to take it slow and at your pace, but it can feel amazing."

Alice nodded. The idea of suggesting it to Jasper had been playing in her mind for a while now but didn't really know how to broach it or if he'd be willing. She decided to bring the subject up when she suggested her fantasy weekend and see what Jasper reaction was. She may need to talk him round if he was against it. The thought excited her.

"Just make sure you use a lot of lubrication," advised Bella. Alice nodded and added another tube of lubrication to her basket.

It was now after 2am and Bella was yawning, all the alcohol of earlier having worn off. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for bed." When the others giggled and looked at her suggestively she shook her head. "No, I mean to sleep. I'm too tired to do anything tonight. Maybe I'll use some of this stuff in the morning," she smirked.

Agreeing it was time to go they all went to the cashier to pay for their purchases. Alice laughed when she saw that they all had a remote vibrator in their baskets. "Man, I hope these things have their own individual frequency, or can you imagine the possibilities?"

Alice had visions of one remote setting off all of the vibrators at the same time, and burst out laughing. "Can you imagine if Jasper set it off and we were all wearing one and we were all stimulated at the same time?"

"Oh god, that's an awful thought," cried Rosalie, trying not to laugh herself. "Ok, promise that when we get together none of us will have one of these babies on her."

They all nodded fervently, although it was an amusing thought.

Catching a cab back to Alice and Jasper's apartment, they found the guys lazing on the couches watching a video. Ben was snoring in the corner of the lounge.

"Hi girls. Did you have a good time?" asked Jasper, looking at Alice and wanting her again. How long before the others left?

"It was great fun," replied Alice going over and wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed and hugged him. "I thought about you all the time," she whispered into his ear. Jasper smiled.

They roused Ben from his sleep and said their goodbyes, leaving Alice and Jasper alone.

"What's in the bag?" asked Jasper, trying to see inside.

"It's a surprise," said Alice. "It's for our anniversary."

"But that's weeks away," complained Jasper. "It's after our trip."

"Yep, but it'll be worth it, I promise," she said, going into the spare room to hide it. "And don't go peeking! Promise me."

Jasper reluctantly promised as he watched her walk away. Her ass looked totally hot in that dress and he was eager to get her into bed as soon as possible.

When she came back, he grabbed her and pulled her against him, taking her lips hungrily.

"Mmm, looks like you missed me," she murmured as his lips made their way down her throat.

"Oh yeah, baby," he agreed, grinding his hips against her.

"Well, we'd better do something about it," she said rubbing her hands over his ass.

Agreeing fervently, Jasper picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. It would be a long time before they got any sleep.

* * * * *

**A/N: Next up - Europe! Leave me some reviews - I love hearing from you!**


	6. French Kissin'

**A/N: Hello again! Thanks for your reviews and comments - I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Enjoy!**

* * * * * *

French Kissin'

It was an inauspicious start to their grand overseas holiday.

Here they were, sitting in Charles de Gaulle airport in Paris, France, watching luggage go round and round the carousel, hoping each time the same bags came through again that Alice's suitcase would be among them.

"The plane was pretty full, they're probably still unloading the bags," commented Jasper, a false hopefulness in his voice.

"Jazz, it's been nearly half an hour. It doesn't take that long to unload a plane, not even one as big as the A380 we were on," pointed out Alice gloomily. "And besides, as business class passengers, ours would have been among the first to be unloaded. No, we'd better go and report it."

Alice sighed deeply. It was late, she was tired and now she had nothing to wear except what she had on. She doubted there were any shops open at this time, even in Paris.

"The driver I hired must be thinking we never made the trip," said Jasper. He'd booked a car with a driver to take them to their hotel but they hadn't even made it through customs yet. He looked at Alice's downcast face and gave her a hug. "Don't worry darling, your bag will turn up." Giving her a quick peck on the lips, he tried to cheer her up. "Besides, it'll give you the best excuse to shop for clothes in Paris."

Alice chuckled. "You always know the right thing to say, don't you?"

"I know you. Come on, let's go report your missing bag."

Hand in hand, Jasper pulling his luggage behind him, they made their way to the lost baggage claim.

"Um...ah...parlez-vou Anglais?" stumbled Jasper. His French wasn't the best, basic phrases the extent of his knowledge.

"Oui, sir. I speak English," smiled the girl at the counter.

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. He explained their predicament, the girl extremely apologetic for the error. She placed the report and promised to do all she could to locate Alice's bag. They were given cash to enable Alice to buy emergency supplies, despite Alice's protest that they didn't need it.

"It eez our procedure, Meeze Brandon," explained the girl as Alice signed the paperwork.

Once they had done all they could, they finally made their way through customs and looked around for their driver. Having been delayed for so long, there were only a few people waiting in the Arrivals hall.

"Monsieur Whitlock?" A uniformed man walked up to them and introduced himself.

"Yes, that's me," answered Jasper.

"I am Phillippe. I am here to take you into Paris." He bowed his head in greeting to Alice.

"Great. It's been a long day," said Alice tiredly.

"Is this all ze bags you 'ave?" he asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, the airline has lost our luggage. That's why it took so long to come through customs," explained Jasper.

Phillippe tutted in sympathy before leading them out to a sparkling Mercedes. He handed Alice into the back seat before loading their sole bag into the boot.

Alice lay back against the leather seat and closed her eyes, her hand in Jasper's.

It seemed like days ago that Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and the children saw them off at the airport. Edward and Bella had picked them picked them up and driven them to the airport.

Alice and Jasper had bickered the day before over the amount of stuff Alice wanted to pack.

"Why do you need to take that many shoes?" asked an exasperated Jasper.

Alice had just looked at him as if he had two heads. "What, do you expect me to wear the same shoes for every outfit? We're going to three pretty fancy fashion shows, remember? You got the tickets," she pointed out.

"And we're going to be in Paris. I don't know much about fashion but I do know that you can get a hell of a lot of clothes and shoes there."

"But these are my favourites."

"Alice, I know we're going to get another bag to fit the stuff we buy, but I really don't want to be lugging around 4 or 5 pieces of luggage around Europe. Just take what you need and we'll get the rest there."

"And you won't say anything about how much I spend there?"

"Have I ever questioned you about money?" asked Jasper. "You can afford to buy what you like."

"I know, but I know it annoys you when you see people 'wasting' money," replied Alice.

"If it makes you happy, and I know you'll wear the things you buy, it's not a waste, is it?"

"Oh ok," she grumbled and took out a couple of pairs of shoes. In the end, she'd packed her very favourite clothes and shoes and had a little room left over. Jasper had been right, but she wasn't about to admit it.

When the final boarding call had been made, they'd hugged their friends and family, promising to email photos where possible. Alice had hugged Emily and Jacob, promising both of them a present when they got back.

"Now you'll both take very good care of Jingles, won't you?" she had asked seriously, wanting to kiss them when they both nodded their heads very solemnly. "She's going to miss her mom and dad so you'll have to give her lots of love, ok?"

"'kay," said Emily.

"I don't think it's lack of love you have to worry about Alice," laughed Rosalie. "They'll probably love her a little too much."

With a final goodbye, and with the well-wishes of their family and friends, they'd left to board their plane. Once seated, Alice had rested her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"I can't believe we're finally going," said Alice.

Jasper had gripped her hand tightly. "Wait 'till we get there. Then you'll believe."

They had to change aircraft in New York, and due to severe storms had been delayed for several hours. Which was why they had landed in Paris so late. And to top it off, her luggage had been lost.

Well, looks like Jasper got his wish of not having to carry too much luggage around, thought Alice wearily.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew she was being gently shaken awake by Jasper.

"Alice love. We're at the hotel."

"Oh. Must have fallen asleep," she said groggily as she was helped out of the car by Phillipe. "Thank you," she told him.

"I missed the famous lights of Paris," lamented Alice as they went into the lobby.

"You can see them from our room. You'll appreciate them much more when you're not so exhausted," Jasper reassured her.

The Hotel Champs Elysees Plaza was located quite close to the Eiffel Tower and was a smaller boutique hotel, aimed at couples with romance in mind. The concierge on duty was most sympathetic to Alice's lack of clothing and offered to have the clothes she wore laundered very early so that she could put on clean clothes in the morning. Alice could have kissed him. She knew that Parisian's had a reputation for arrogance, but so far, everyone had been most helpful.

The porter showed them to their room on the top floor, saying that he would return shortly for 'la madame's' clothing.

When he left, Jasper took her hand and led her to the French doors at the end of the large, luxuriously appointed room. Despite her tiredness, Alice couldn't help gasping at the sight before her as she stepped out onto the balcony.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful," she breathed as she took in the myriad lights of Paris below. Nearby she could see the Eiffel Tower, swathed in light. Below, the buildings and parks were lit, giving the city a magical feeling.

She felt Jasper's arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back against him, his cheek resting against hers.

"It's magic, isn't it?" he whispered.

"It's beyond words," she readily agreed. "I don't care if they never find my luggage. It's all worth it to be able to look at this."

"Tomorrow, we'll go exploring as well as shopping for you."

"Can't wait," she said, giving a long, unexpected yawn.

Jasper chuckled as he turned her in his arms. "Come on, let's get you out of these clothes before the porter comes back and then it's bedtime for you."

"Yes mom."

Wearing a thick fluffy hotel robe, Alice gave the porter her clothes. He promised that her clothes would be returned by eight in the morning. After that, they both fell into bed, exhausted and promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * * * *

The first day was spent shopping and exploring. Alice dragged Jasper down the Champs Elysees and surrounding streets, in shopping heaven. She picked up clothing, shoes, underwear, as well as replacing the toiletries she'd lost. She organised to have her purchases delivered back to their hotel so that they weren't hampered by numerous bags.

It was quite warm that day and Alice had purchased a light, floaty dress from Valentino along with matching shoes. Jasper lost count of the admiring stares, and the occasional gallic comment Alice received as they wandered through the streets of Paris. Jasper was unaware of the admiring glances he received, although Alice wasn't. She just smiled smugly, knowing that Jasper was hers, he didn't want anyone else.

Two of the fashion shows were on the following day with another two days later. Alice made sure she bought a different dress for every show. These weren't a fashion show at a suburban mall, this was Chanel, Gaultier and St Laurent. And this was Paris; dressing up was de rigeur.

"Alice, I want you to get something special for Thursday evening," suggested Jasper.

"Why?"

"I'm taking you somewhere special, but it's a surprise."

Alice beamed up at him. "You know I love surprises."

"That's why I'm not telling you where we're going," he smiled, kissing her lightly.

They stopped at various cafe's and bistros to take breaks from their shopping, savouring the various French delicacies on offer.

"You are lucky you don't have to watch your weight," teased Jasper as he watched her enjoy her food.

"Mmm, you're not wrong," replied Alice over a mouthful of a delicate pastry and custard dessert.

In the early afternoon, they returned to their hotel before going out for dinner and more sightseeing. They'd been too tired on their arrival but they saw fit to celebrate their time in Paris by indulging in some leisurely lovemaking for a few hours. The afternoon sun shining through the French doors, the sounds of the traffic, the atmosphere in general added a sensual touch to their activities.

It was as they were getting ready to go out again that there was a knock on the door. A hotel porter was standing outside with Alice's lost luggage.

"It's turned up!" cried Alice in delight.

"Oui Madame, the airline sent their deepest apologies as it was mistakenly sent to Berlin," explained the porter.

"Berlin! Well, looks like the bag got to see more of Europe that we will," joked Jasper.

"And it didn't even bring me a T-shirt."

Things were definitely looking up, thought Alice. _I got my clothes back, got a whole lot of new ones and I've just spent the last few hours making love with Jasper_. Life was good.

The fashion shows the following day were incredible. Alice felt like her mouth was constantly open as she lost count of the number of famous people she saw. People who had only ever been an image on tv or in magazines. The clothes on display were a work of art as far as Alice was concerned, the sheer craftsmanship and beauty taking her breath away.

Sitting next to her, resplendent in his Armani suit, Jasper spent most of the time watching Alice's expression rather than the show. He was happy that Alice was enjoying herself so much. This was her scene, the world she loved. He smiled as he thought of her reaction to his surprise tomorrow.

"Are you enjoying it?" asked Alice, leaning towards him, dressed in her classic black Chanel shift dress.

"I'm enjoying watching you more," he admitted with a smile.

Dinner that night was a cruise on the Seine before going up the Eiffel Tower, all lit up at night. Arms around each other, oblivious of the other tourists around, they looked out over the city, the Basilica Sacre-Coeur in Montmarte visible in the distance, seemingly casting its protective shadow over the fabled city.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?" marvelled Alice.

"Nearly as breathtaking as you," replied Jasper tenderly.

Alice looked up, the love shining in her eyes as Jasper kissed her. The kiss was one of love and tenderness, conveying to each other their deep feelings.

Walking hand in hand, they wandered back slowly to their hotel along the banks of the Seine, stopping frequently to marvel at the sights and sounds of the city. There were scores of people out, doing the same as Alice and Jasper. The restaurants and cafe's were full of people dining out and enjoying themselves.

Befitting its reputation as the world's most romantic city, there were lovers everywhere soaking in the romance.

"It's is so romantic isn't it?" said Alice.

"Sure is. Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked.

"I don't believe you have," replied Alice.

"How remiss of me. I love you Alice Brandon."

"And I love you Jasper Whitlock. More than anything."

The romantic glow continued back to the hotel and long into the night.

* * * * *

It was early in the afternoon the next day that things began to go awry.

They had come back to the hotel after visiting the Tuileries and the Louvre. Alice could hardly believe she was actually looking at the real 'Mona Lisa' and countless other priceless works of art that had only been a picture in a book before. The gardens of Les Jardin des Tuileries had been resplendent with summer colours, filled with Parisians and foreign tourists enjoying their summer holidays and the lovely weather.

Shortly after their return, Alice began to feel slightly nauseous. Believing it was probably a combination of tiredness and too many French pastries, she had ignored it. Not half an hour later, she had run to the toilet and had been violently sick.

"Baby, are you ok?" Jasper called worriedly from outside the bathroom

"Yeah," Alice croaked before rinsing her mouth and walking out.

Jasper took Alice by the shoulders and led her to the lounge. "How are you feeling now?"

"I don't know. It just came on so suddenly. It's probably just too much foreign food," she smiled weakly.

"Just rest a while," he suggested as he helped her lie down.

It seemed that no sooner had she laid down than she was up and racing back to the toilet.

Jasper followed her in and held her as she was sick, gently wiping her face when she was finished.

"I'm going to ask the hotel to get a doctor," he said.

"No, I'll be fine," protested Alice.

As soon as she said this, she was sick again. Leaning weakly against the bowl, Alice couldn't help the tears falling.

"Oh honey, don't cry," pleaded Jasper as he rubbed her back.

"Why not? We're in Paris and I'm being as sick as a dog. And you were going to surprise me tonight," she wailed before being sick again.

"Don't worry about it. You're more important. I just want you to get better." Standing up, he looked around for a bowl or something similar.

"Honey, I'm going to call the concierge, ok? I'll be right back."

He explained the situation and was reassured that the doctor would be summoned immediately. A porter arrived with a small bucket and some extra towels in case they were required.

Armed with the bucket, Jasper led Alice back to the bed and helped her lie down. The prone position seemed to make her feel slightly better. When she asked for some water, Jasper hurried to get it. Unfortunately, as soon as she drank it, it came straight back up.

"Ohhh!" moaned Alice, clutching her stomach which had begun cramping.

Jasper's relief was palpable when the knock on the door announced the arrival of the doctor.

A small, friendly man, Dr Batiste examined Alice.

"You are not pregnant, Meez Brandon?" asked the doctor.

Alice shook her head. "No, I just finished my period a week ago and we use contraception."

The doctor nodded his head. "It seems, Meez Brandon, that you have caught a stomach virus. You will feel poorly for a few hours, but should be feeling much better in the morning. You will feel a little tired and your energy will be low for a day or so but you shouldn't be sick anymore."

Nodding her head in relief, Alice smile weakly at the doctor. "Thank you doctor."

Dr Batiste smiled in return and turned to Jasper. "Meeze Brandon should avoid any food but I recommend a drink to help replace lost electrolytes. This will help her energy levels. You can get the powder from any pharmacy. You add it to water and Meeze Brandon sips it slowly."

Wishing them both the best, the doctor left. Jasper sat down next to Alice and gently stroked her hair. Alice could barely summon up the energy to smile.

"Baby, will you be alright while I go and get this powder the doctor recommended?" asked Jasper worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Just leave the bucket nearby," she croaked out. "There's nothing left in my stomach anyway."

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'll find where the nearest drugstore is and go as fast as I can. Poor baby," he whispered, giving her a gentle kiss on her pale cheek.

Closing the door behind him, Jasper went down to the concierge's desk and ask how to get to the nearest drugstore. He was given instructions to one located about six blocks away. As he went out the lobby doors he considered hailing a cab but the amount of traffic around convinced him that it would probably be faster if he went on foot.

It was late in the afternoon and he was trying to decipher the instructions the concierge had written down. After twenty minutes he finally located the store. Unfortunately, the owner didn't speak English so Jasper was forced to write down the name of the product recommended by the doctor.

"Ah, oui," said the pharmacist as he read what Jasper had written. He spoke in rapid French which Jasper assumed meant that he was going to get what he wanted.

As he waited, Jasper thought ruefully about the special night he had planned. He had planned to make it a night that Alice wouldn't forget. Now it would be memorable but for the wrong reasons.

He thought about his darling lying back at the hotel, sick as a dog. Alice was always so full of vitality that to see her so enervated was shocking. Hopefully she would soon bounce back as the doctor predicted. He hated seeing her like this.

It wasn't long after he left the drugstore with his purchase that Jasper felt the first stirrings of unease. Looking around he couldn't see anyone but he could feel eyes on him. If he had been in the familiar environment of Seattle he would have felt confident of handling anyone trying anything, but here, in an unfamiliar part of an unfamiliar city, he felt wary.

He increased his speed, anxious to get out of this small, quiet street back into the bustling main road. Jasper heard footsteps behind him and turned to see who it was. A couple of swarthy, thin teenagers were behind him.

The taller one said something to him in French.

"Non parlez francais," he uttered, hoping they got the message.

He had a bad feeling when the two teenagers smiled at each other. The feeling only got worse when, with a silent signal between them, they advanced upon Jasper.

* * * * *

Alice must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, it was twilight outside. She felt slightly better but wasn't brave enough to get up yet. Turning her head, she was surprised that Jasper wasn't in the room.

"Jazz?" she called out in a croaky voice.

There was no answer causing Alice to frown. What time had he left?

Alice wracked her brain to try and remember what time it had been when he left. It had definitely been light and now it was nearly evening. It was summertime, which meant that by the time the darkness descended, it would verging on nine o'clock. It couldn't possibly have taken hours for Jasper to find a store.

Worried now, she picked up the phone. When it was answered she couldn't help the slight panic in her voice.

"Hello, it's Alice Brandon in Room 608. Have you seen Jasper Whitlock this afternoon?"

"Oui Madame. He left to find pharmacy earlier."

"Has he returned? Have you seen him come back in?"

"Non Madame. He has not returned as yet?"

"No, he hasn't. Thank you." she said as she hung up. Where was he? Had something happened to him?

The worry was making her feel nauseous again and she had to grab the bucket as she began heaving again.

"Damn," she breathed as it passed. Where was Jasper?

Making a huge effort, she dragged herself off the bed and reached for her bag, containing her phone. Sitting down, hoping the light-headedness passed soon, she scrolled through her phone, looking for a message or missed call from Jasper. Nothing.

Close to panic now, she dialled the number. The phone rang for a while before it was answered.

"Allez?" came the strange voice on the other end.

"Jasper? Who are you? Where's Jasper?" Alice shouted into the phone.

The only sound she heard was the click of the disconnection.

Ok, now she was panicking and was about to ring Rosalie back in the States when the hotel phone rang.

"Hello? Jasper?" she barked down the line.

"Non Madame. I am ringing to let you know that Monsieur Whitlock 'as returned. 'e is on 'is way upstairs now," advised the concierge.

"Thank you." Slamming the phone down, Alice breathed a huge sigh of relief. He was back.

Despite feeling as weak as water, Alice was going to give Jasper a piece of her mind for scaring the wits out of her. What was he thinking? Did he get distracted by some old building and try to find out the history of it, like he'd been doing for the last couple of days?

She heard the rattle on the door as it was opened, and sat up carefully, ready to blast him.

Any words she was about to speak died in her throat when she saw Jasper.

"Oh my god, Jasper!" she cried out. "What's happened to you?"

Jasper, who was being assisted by a porter, was a mess. He had a black eye, a cut lip as well as grazes down the side of his face. His left arm was in a sling and he looked as if walking was painful

The porter helped him to the bed, where he lay down. Alice thanked him profusely as he left.

Turning to him, Alice ran a gentle hand down his injured face. "Jazz, my love. What happened to you?" asked Alice, tears welling in her eyes as she saw her beloved in pain.

Jasper turned to look at her and grabbed her hand with his free one. "Ran into a couple of kids who obviously didn't like foreigners," he replied, with a small, painful smile.

"What? You were attacked? Did you see who did it?"

Jasper nodded. " A couple of teenagers by the look of them. They wanted my wallet and what I bought for you. They probably thought it was drugs or something. I needed to get it back to you so I put up a fight. I came out second best but I got in a few good blows before they ran off. And I've still got your medicine."

"Jasper Whitlock! You mean you got yourself beaten up because you wouldn't give them an energy drink meant for me? What the hell were you thinking?" demanded Alice, outraged at his carelessness.

"You were so sick baby."

"I've got a stomach bug. I'll live. But they could have killed you! What if they had a knife, or a gun? What then, huh?"

"We're not in the States. I don't think guns are that common," he pointed out.

"Well knives are! I've used them myself while we've been here," she pointed out sarcastically. "I was so worried about you. I woke up and you hadn't returned. I didn't know what happened."

"They stole my phone and wallet before leaving. A passerby found me and took me to the local hospital."

"I know, I tried ringing and some strange French person answered. What did the hospital say?"

"I've got bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, sustained when I fell on the ground. Other than that, it's just bruises," he reassured her.

"Just!" Alice looked at Jasper's beaten face and her anger melted away. "Oh my poor darling." She was the one who stroked his hair now, the stronger one.

"I have to cancel my credit cards," murmured Jasper.

"We need to ring the police first."

"What's the point? They'll never be caught and we'll be leaving next week anyway. I'm ok. Just let it be," urged Jasper.

"If you insist," concurred Alice reluctantly. "Now, to your credit cards. I'd do it but they'll need to talk to you. I'll get the phone," said Alice, reaching over for her phone. She knew Jasper wouldn't relax until he'd done this.

Once the phone calls were made and arrangements made to pick up a new card, Jasper's eyes were closing in weariness.

Alice had managed to stagger into the bathroom and grab a couple of face towels and wet them. She lay down beside him and pressed the cool towel to his black eye and the other to his cut lip.

"I'll tell everyone you were defending my honour," she teased as he winced in pain.

"Or at least your medicine," he quipped.

She kissed his cheek, careful not to touch the grazed area. "My hero," she murmured as she looked at him.

Jasper was asleep.

* * * * *

It wasn't until late the next morning that they woke up. Alice had managed to get through the night without being sick but didn't have any energy to do much. She got up once during the night to get Jasper some water to take his painkillers which the hospital had given him.

Alice was the first awake and lay there looking at Jasper, giving him a thorough assessment now that she didn't feel so sick.

His lip was still fat but the cut on it had dried up. His eye was sporting a decent shiner. That would turn all sorts of colours before it healed completely. Jasper's sunglasses would hide that. Jasper had taken off the sling during the night as well as his shirt. Alice looked down at Jasper's torso and grimaced at the big bruise around his ribs.

Gently, so as not to wake him, Alice caressed the bruised area, wishing she could make it better somehow. If only she hadn't caught this bug, he wouldn't have had to go and get medicine for her.

If she could get hands on those two bastard who did this, she'd....she'd.... she didn't know what she'd do but they would be sorry!

She laid her head against his shoulder and continued stroking the bruised area.

"Keep that up and I might forget that everything hurts," mumbled Jasper, taking hold of her hand.

"Jazz, you couldn't do anything, no matter how hard you wanted to," argued Alice.

"That part of my anatomy wasn't affected you know."

Alice just giggled. Kissing his cheek, she lay on his pillow as Jasper turned to face her.

"We're a fine pair, aren't we?" said Alice ruefully. "Here we are, in the most romantic city in the world and I'm sick and you're a mess."

Jasper just chuckled. "And I had such grand plans for last night."

"You never told me what your surprise was going to be," said Alice curiously. "You may as well tell me now that its ruined anyway."

Taking hold of her hand, Jasper looked intently at her. "I had tickets to the Paris Opera Ballet then we were going to a romantic dinner at Maxime's."

"Oh what a shame. I love the ballet," cried Alice, massively disappointed.

"But the worst bit is that I was going to ask you to marry me last night."

Alice's mouth hung open at his words. She didn't know why she was so surprised. It wasn't like their lives weren't headed that way anyway. And she could guess that Paris would bring out the romantic streak in Jasper. Still, knowing he was actually going to pop the question amazed her.

"Marry you? You were going to ask me last night? Oh!" she wailed, closing her eyes.

Jasper reached over to stroke her face. "Hey, it's alright."

"No, it's not!"

Taking her hand between his, Jasper looked at her. "Alice, this isn't how I planned it, but you know what? I don't care. You're here with me, we're both ok and we've got the rest of our lives to laugh about this."

Alice's eyes opened widely at the emotion in his.

"Alice, I love you more than I ever dreamed it was possible to love anyone. Every day I fall more and more in love with you. Even when you drive me crazy, I still love you madly. I would gladly give my life for you. Will you do me the honour of consenting to be my wife?"

Her eyes watered and a couple of tears fell down her cheek as she processed his beautiful words. Without thought, she threw herself over him and hugged him only stopping when she heard his grunt of pain.

"Ow!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" gasped Alice, letting him go. The tears of joy fell down her face as she kissed him gently. "Yes Jasper. I want nothing more than to be your wife. I love you so much, I have since I first saw you."

Pulling her down slowly onto him, Jasper hugged her as tightly as his battered body would allow him. "Thank you. I have a ring for you which I was going to present with all the usual fanfare," he told her ruefully.

"You know what? Keep it until we're both well enough and then you can give it to me. I don't mind. I know I'm now officially your fiancé, that's enough for now."

"Are you sure, baby? I can get it for you."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "No. I think you're more disappointed that you couldn't carry out your romantic plans, aren't you?"

"I suppose so. I just wanted to make it memorable for you," he said.

"Jasper, I can guarantee that I won't forget this!" she giggled.

Jasper, seeing the ridiculousness of their situation, burst out laughing. Alice joined in and they laughed until Jasper's bruised ribs protested.

* * * * *  
It was their last night in France, and they had spent the last three days in the Loire Valley, south of Paris. Tomorrow they would drive back to Paris to catch their flight to Rome, to spend a week in Italy then another week in London before flying back to Seattle.

The concierge at the Hotel Champs Elysees had been most sympathetic when told of Jasper's aborted plan to take Alice to the Ballet. He had developed a soft spot for the beautiful little American with the Paris chic. Ringing around, he had managed to secure them tickets for the following week, just before they left for the Loire Valley.

As expected, Alice had been utterly enchanted by the sheer beauty and grace of the dancers. She had danced as a child until fashion took over. She had cried at the end of Swan Lake, wishing it had a happier ending.

Jasper had mostly recovered from his misadventure. The black eye had turned various shades of purple and was now a faint yellow colour. Everything else had returned to normal although he still felt the odd twinge from his rib, but nothing that stopped him doing anything, especially making love to his fiancé.

His fiancé. He loved saying it, thinking it. This was the first step to Alice becoming his in every way. He was already hers for life. He introduced Alice as his fiancé every chance he got. Alice teased him about it.

Alice had also fully recovered from her illness. She had the theory that the rest of their holiday was now going to be perfect.

"Why do you say that? We've still got over two weeks left. Anything could happen," he argued.

"No, it won't. Bad luck always comes in three's, so we've had our bad luck already. It's all smooth sailing from here," she stated positively.

They were staying in a 15th century chateau on the banks of the Loire River. It was a total contrast to Paris. Outside were the peaceful sounds of the water lapping the riverbank along with the pleasure craft that were enjoying the balmy summer nights. Along part of the bank and in the village, fairy lights were strung, in anticipation of Bastille Day, the French national holiday.

Jasper, with his love of history had loved visiting the numerous castles and chateaux that dotted the area. Alice had admired the lush gardens and the ancient furniture and paintings that adorned so many.

They had celebrated their last night in France by enjoying a romantic meal in a tiny little restaurant in the village. When they finished, they'd walked back along the riverbank to the chateau.

Now Alice was standing on the balcony, her hands along the stone balustrade, looking down at the magical scenery below and feeling a bit sad that they were leaving. She knew she wanted to come back and see more of this country.

She heard Jasper come out and join her. When he didn't say anything, she turned to look at him.

Jasper taking the opportunity, kneeled down on one knee and held out a delicate box. "Alice, I know I've already asked and you've accepted but this was still missing."

Opening the box, Alice gasped as she saw the ring nestled in its velvet bed.

"Alice, my heart, my only love, please accept this ring as a token of all the love I feel in my heart for you. A diamond to symbolise the strength of my love for you, of our bond."

"Oh Jasper, it's....it's....so beautiful," she whispered through her tears.

Jasper stood up and took the ring from its box. Taking Alice's left hand, he gently placed it on her ring finger, a tender smile on his face. The ring was a single heart shaped, pink diamond solitaire. Alice estimated it was at least 2 carats. It was perfect.

Alice looked at it for a few moments, the sight of the ring on her wedding finger filling her with happiness.

The next moment, they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. Jasper groaned as he pulled her body tightly against his, grinding his erection into her.

"I want you so much," he murmured into her throat.

"Me too. I love you," she whispered breathlessly as his hand moved up to massage her breast.

Jasper picked her up, her arms tightly around his neck and stepped back towards the padded chaise. The only light was coming from the bedside lamps, casting a soft glow onto the balcony.

Lying back, Jasper pulled Alice over him, her knees on either side of his hips. Alice took his face in her hands and poured all the love and passion she felt for him into her kiss. Their tongues danced sensually against the other as Jasper's hands roamed up Alice's thighs, pushing her dress up.

Sitting up, Alice smiled sensually down at Jasper as she undid the buttons at the front of her dress and pulled it right off.

Jasper moaned as he looked at her perfect body, encased in her white lace and satin strapless bra and pants. Reaching up, he traced over her collarbones, enjoying the feel of her satiny skin. His fingers continued their exploration down her body, caressing her stomach and hips.

Alice's breathing was getting more laboured as his hands caused shivers of desire to run up and down her spine.

"You are so beautiful. Perfection," said Jasper in awe. "I sometimes can't believe that someone as wonderful as you is mine."

Smiling tenderly, Alice pulled open his shirt and admired his smooth chest. "I am yours. And you're mine. For always." Her hands followed his lead and smoothed over his stomach and chest.

"Yes, for always." He pulled her down onto him and undid the clasp on her bra. Enjoying the feel of her naked skin against his, he began pushing her pants down her legs. Alice helped him and wriggled out of her underwear and was soon completely naked in his arms.

As they kissed, his hands roamed over her back and hips. One hand caressed her arse, dipping his finger between her thighs. Her juices coated his finger as he caressed her entrance.

Alice moaned into his mouth, her hands spearing into his hair as he played with her pussy, driving her crazy with lust.

When he inserted one finger into her, Alice reared back and gasped. "Oh!"

"You're so wet for me, my love," his murmured as kissed along her shoulder.

Alice only nodded and ground into him, his erection pressing into her. "Take your clothes off," she demanded breathlessly.

She sat up, allowing him to pull off his shirt then assisted him in removing his trousers and underwear. As his cock sprung free, Alice took it in her hand and began stroking him up and down. Jasper gave a strangled groan when she took his balls in her hand and gently squeezed.

"Baby....ah!" he muttered when Alice moved up and pressed his cock against her aching pussy. He could feel her warmth and wetness coating him as she rubbed herself with his cock.

He reached up and massaged her breasts, rolling them in his hands as he tweaked her rigid nipples. Sitting up in a sudden movement he took her nipple in his mouth. The change in position put the head of his penis against her entrance.

With legs on either side of his hips, Alice lowered herself onto him, moaning in pleasure as he filled her. Grabbing her hips, Jasper pulled her all the way onto him then pressed her back as his suckled on her nipple as Alice rocked her hips back and forth.

"Oh Jazz....I love you," she gasped as her movements began getting faster.

"I love...you...too," groaned Jasper against her breast. He could feel himself getting harder inside her as she started rocking faster and faster, her breathing coming in halting gasps now.

"Wrap your legs around me," he urged.

With a slight nod, Alice manoeuvred herself until she was totally wrapped around him, not a breath of air between their glistening bodies. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, kissing and licking his neck, his ear, his mouth as she rolled her hips, Jasper rocking up into her.

Resting her forehead against his, their eyes locked on each other, they marvelled at the love and intimacy of the moment. Neither held anything back, every feeling showing as their lovemaking took on a mystical quality in this magical setting.

Before long, the lust took over. Jasper lay back on the chaise as Alice took charge. Careful not to let him slip out of her, Alice turned around so she was facing away from him, leaned on his thighs and started bucking up and down.

Jasper closed his eyes in pleasure as he took hold of her hips and helped her keep up the pace. He bucked up into her, their bodies moving in rhythm as they sought release.

"I'm not going last much longer," he warned. In this position he could watch himself moving in and out of her, the erotic sight too much for his control.

"Oh, yes," breathed Alice. With one hand, she began rubbing her pussy, rolling her clit.

Moaning continuously now, bucking frantically, she neared her climax.

"I'm coming, Jazz!" she gasped, her movements frenetic.

"Yes, baby, yes! Come for me," cried Jasper, his cock twitching, his release imminent.

"Ahhh....." she moaned as she climaxed, her body shuddering as the waves of pleasure rolled through her.

Listening to her come, Jasper found his own release, crying out in ecstasy as he came for what seemed like ages.

Breathing rapidly, her body shivering with aftershocks of pleasure, Alice lifted herself off him and turned around to lie down on his trembling body.

Jasper kissed her tenderly, enfolding her in his arms. "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips.

"And I love you, my darling husband to be."

They lay there in the warm night, the blanket of twinkling stars enveloping them in its loving embrace, bestowing the heavens' blessing upon them.

* * * * * *

**A/N: Even though they go off to Italy and England, I'm not going to write about that. I'd probably just end up repeating myself and boring you, as I'm assuming that the main drama has already happened and it's smooth sailing for the rest of the trip. My main purpose was to give Jasper a vehicle to propose - even if things didn't quite go to plan!**

**Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter - I love reading your comments.**


	7. Explorations

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but life has been pretty hectic lately. Tiredness combined with a mild case of writer's block slowed this chapter right down. **

**Just a warning that this chapter contains a lot of lemons. It's basically one long lemon.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, read and added this to their alerts. **

* * * * *

Explorations

"Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"In a couple of weeks, it's going to be our anniversary, you know?"

"Yeah."

"I've got an idea of how I want to spend it."

Jasper raised one eyebrow in query. They were lying in bed, having just made love but not quite ready to go to sleep. Alice's head was on his shoulder and she was tracing desultory circles over Jasper's scars. With each movement, the light would catch on Alice's ring, making it sparkle. She could never get tired of looking at the engagement ring Jasper had given her. It was her most precious possession, after Jasper of course.

After a fabulous couple of weeks in Italy and England they had flown home to be greeted by their friends and family at the airport.

As they entered the Arrivals hall, a squeal of delight had alerted them to the people waiting for them. As Alice spotted Bella and Rosalie, she had cried out in delight and rushed over to hug them, leaving poor Jasper to push the overloaded trolley alone.

"Alice! You look wonderful!" cried Bella as she stood back and looked Alice up and down, noting the glow in Alice's eyes.

"Yeah, you do," agreed Rosalie. "Obviously Europe agreed with you."

Alice nodded and smiled as Jasper received his welcome home hugs from the girls. Bending down, he scooped his niece and nephew up in his arms and kissed them both, holding them while Alice kissed both their rosy cheeks.

He turned to talk to Edward and Emmett, still holding the children, so Alice took the opportunity to show Bella and Rosalie her hand. As she held her left hand out, the diamond glinted and another scream of delight echoed around the large hall.

"Oh my god! He asked you!" cried Bella, almost jumping up and down in excitement as she took Alice's hand and drew it up to her face to examine the stone more closely. "Wow, that's gorgeous," she exclaimed.

Rosalie just smiled smugly before taking Alice's hand.

"Did you know about this Rose?" asked Alice suspiciously.

"Well, sort of," she admitted.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" asked Alice.

"I knew he was planning to ask you to marry him while you were away, but I hadn't seen the ring. I didn't know Jasper had such good taste," she said admiringly.

Bella grabbed Alice in a tight bear hug. "Congratulations, sweetie. I'm so happy for you."

"My congratulations as well, Pixie," smiled Edward, enveloping Alice in a hug. "I'm glad you're finally making an honest man of Jasper."

Alice just giggled before being surrounded by a Emmett's huge arms. "Missed you short-stuff."

"Missed you too, big bear," laughed Alice.

They gradually made their way to the car, and everyone went back to their apartment. Alice regaled them all with tales of their travels and had them all laughing and gasping in horror as she told them of the circumstances surrounding Jasper's proposal.

Rosalie rounded on her brother. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been attacked?" she demanded to know.

"And what do you think you could have done?" replied Jasper.

"I don't know, but you could have been killed."

"Well I wasn't so there was no point worrying you, was there?"

Rosalie just huffed in disgust before turning back to the other's conversation. Alice's sudden yawn was the signal for everyone to leave and soon they were alone. Jasper pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest, arms around him.

"Happy to be home?" asked Jasper.

"Yep. I missed everyone. I loved our trip but it's good to be home," said Alice with a loud yawn. Deciding to leave the unpacking until the morning, they went to bed to sleep off the jetlag.

"What did you want to do?" asked Jasper, bringing Alice's thoughts back to the present.

"Well, I want to spend the whole weekend at home and play."

"Play?"

"Yeah. I want us to explore our fantasies. Do things we haven't tried before, explore new boundaries," explained Alice.

Jasper's eyes opened as she spoke and he looked down at her. "Are you talking sex games?"

"Games, toys, whatever. I want us to pull the phone off the hook, turn off our mobiles, close the door to the outside world. I want to spend the weekend naked so that we can have sex wherever, and whenever we want. What do think?"

Jasper just smiled and looked down. "Can't you tell?"

Alice looked down and saw his cock had stiffened at her words. "Mmm, looks like one part of you likes the thought," she said as she reached down to stroke him.

"More than one part," groaned Jasper as she squeezed gently.

"There's something I particularly want to try but I don't know how you'll feel about it," said Alice, looking at his face.

"What's that? I warn you, I'm not into whips."

Alice giggled. "No, pain doesn't really appeal to me either. No, want to try...um..."

"What? Just tell me baby."

"I want to try anal sex," admitted Alice.

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise. "You do? I don't know baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know we'd have to go slowly, but I want to try. Can we try? I promise I'll tell you to stop if I really don't like it. Or does the thought turn you off?" asked Alice.

"Turn me off? Christ, Alice. Just the thought of it makes me want to come in your hand. No, it's just that I'm so much bigger than you."

"Please Jasper?"

Listening to Alice actually plead for him to try anal sex with her had him so excited, he was ready to explode again. "Ok, baby. We'll give it a go but you have to promise me that you won't let me hurt you. I couldn't forgive myself if I did that."

"I promise," smiled Alice, giving him a couple of quick tugs.

Jasper sucked in his breath and couldn't take any more. Twisting around suddenly, he pushed Alice down, pushed open her legs and entered her, loving Alice's moan of pleasure as he pumped furiously into her dripping wet pussy. "I'm not the only one turned on, am I?" he panted.

"No. Oh god," gasped Alice, lifting her legs as high as she could, pulling him into her as much as possible.

Rocking together furiously, the bed creaking from the force of their movements, it didn't take long for them to reach their climaxes. Alice cried out as she came, following almost instantly by Jasper, his cry of pleasure echoing in the room. Panting harshly, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wow, if that's what happens when we just talk about anal sex, I can't wait till we try the actual thing," said Alice.

Jasper just smiled and kissed her deeply.

* * * * *

"So, when does our 'dirty weekend' actually start?" asked Jasper, a couple weeks later. "Friday night, or Saturday morning?"

It was Wednesday night and they were working; Alice on her course notes, Jasper preparing work for his class. College had started again and they were getting back into the swing of things.

"I think Friday night," replied Alice with a cheeky smile. "I have something I want to try out."

"Does it involve whatever you have in that bag in the spare room that I've been forbidden to look at?"

"It could do. So, have you thought of anything you want to do?" asked Alice curiously.

Jasper hadn't said much about their weekend so she didn't know what sort of things he wanted to try.

"I've thought of a couple of things. I want to be spontaneous."

"Can't wait."

"Me neither," replied Jasper.

Alice made sure she told Bella and Rosalie that she and Jasper were going to be uncontactable all weekend and not to worry. When they plied her with questions, she just answered that she and Jasper were going to spend a romantic weekend together, with no interruptions.

"Ooh, you're having a dirty weekend, aren't you?" asked Bella.

"Maybe."

"Edward and I haven't had one for ages. I think I'll have to suggest one," mused Bella.

Alice had made another trip to the sex shop they'd visited before their trip and bought a few more items, stashing them along with the vibrator she'd originally bought. She wondered if Jasper had bought anything.

On Friday afternoon, Alice got home before Jasper. She'd picked up some snacks and set them up for easy access later. She wasn't planning on letting Jasper waste time cooking, they would just order in food when they were hungry.

She went around and closed the drapes, only turning on the lamps as well as lighting candles around the apartment. Just before Jasper was due to return home, Alice got changed into a short black negligee that both concealed and revealed the body underneath. She grabbed her purchases and set them on a velvet cloth on the coffee table, to be used as the urge took them. Alice wanted to the weekend to be spontaneous.

When she heard the door lock being turned, Alice lay down on the lounge and waited for Jasper. As he entered, Jasper looked around at the darkened room and spotted Alice smiling sexily at him from the lounge.

"I see you've got things ready," he smiled as he put down his briefcase.

"Mmm hmm. Let the weekend start," replied Alice, getting up and walking to him. Looking deeply into his eyes, Alice reached up and pushed his coat off his shoulders and undid his tie, pulling it off him and tossing it away.

Spearing her fingers into his blond hair, Alice pulled his head down to hers. "I love you," she whispered before kissing him hungrily.

Jasper groaned and pulled her into him. His erection was plainly evident. His hands reached around and took her arse cheeks in his hands, massaging the soft, lace covered skin. "I love you too. I think I'm going to have to fuck you straight away. I've been horny all day, thinking about tonight. I'm going to explode soon."

"If that's what you want. We're doing whatever we feel like," murmured Alice, grinding her hips into his.

Jasper picked her up and sat her on the dining table, kissing her hungrily. Mouths devouring each other, they fumbled with Jasper's trousers, Alice reaching into his boxers to free his hard length. Jasper moaned softly against her mouth as she stroked him. His fingers reached down and pushed aside the lace of her panties, inserting a couple of fingers into her dripping wetness

"Ohh," she moaned as he pumped his fingers into her. She threw her head back when he reached down and sucked on her nipple through the lace, leaving it wet and clinging.

"Now, I have to fuck you now," mumbled Jasper as he positioned her on the table, ready for him. Alice pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jasper removed his fingers and placed the head of his penis against her entrance.

Alice leaned back on her hands and breathed deeply as Jasper pushed himself into her silky wetness.

"Oh fuck baby! I'm not gonna last long," panted Jasper as he began thrusting into her. Alice moaned with each thrust, tightening her legs to bring him even deeper.

Their guttural moans were the only sounds in the apartment. Alice lay back on the cool table as Jasper reached over and grabbed the edges of the table with both hands, using it for leverage. It literally rocked with the force of his thrusts and it wasn't long before Alice screamed in delight.

With one last thrust, Jasper groaned harshly and climaxed into her, his body literally shaking with pleasure. Half leaning over her, he leaned down and gently bit her nipple, making her shudder. Without warning he pulled out of her, their juices dripping onto the table. Smiling wickedly at Alice, he ripped her panties off her and placed her feet on the table. Alice's mouth opened in surprise as he leaned down and began sucking on her clit, then on her entrance. He felt her tremble as he licked and sucked, tasting both of them on her. Before long, Alice moaned as another orgasm rocked her, Jasper swallowing all of it.

Jasper stood up and watched Alice catch her breath. Looking at her splayed out in front of him, her top half covered in black lace, the bottom completely nude made his cock stir again.

"That's a good way to start the weekend, I have to admit," he said hoarsely.

"Oh yeah," agreed Alice, still breathless. "I think I'm going to have to keep count of how many times I come this weekend."

"You do that," he replied smugly. "Firstly, I think you're overdressed." With that, he ripped her negligee down the middle and pulled the scraps off her. "That's better. There's nothing more beautiful than you naked. I'm going to feast my eyes on you all weekend. In between fucking you."

"You're still dressed Mr Whitlock," pointed out Alice, sitting up now. "Let me help you with that." In no time, Jasper was as naked as Alice, his cock already springing to attention.

"How about you tell me your plans, and what goodies you've bought," said Jasper.

"Come with me." Alice took his hand and led him to the table and showed him what she'd bought. "I bought this mini vibrator. It's remote controlled, so it can be set off by someone else."

Jasper looked at the little pink sex toy and picked it up. "Mmm, interesting. I say we try it before we move on to anything else. I'm intrigued." He pressed the remote and watched it begin to vibrate, another press of the button and it changed speed while the top spun around.

Pushing Alice back on the lounge, he spread her legs and gently inserted the vibrator, which slid in easily. Jasper pressed the button and watched Alice's reaction. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open.

"Oh, oh, oh," she gasped, grabbing the back of the lounge. Jasper pressed the button again and she cried out. "Oh god, Jasper!" Her head rolled back and he could see her juices glistening as the vibrator brought on another orgasm.

Jasper turned it off and let her recover, a smile on his face. He was so turned on he began stroking himself.

"Wow! That was....intense," gasped Alice.

"Looks like we found a winner. That was damned sexy. Look at me," he said, looking at his throbbing cock.

"I want to watch you pleasure yourself," said Alice, her eyes languid.

Jasper closed his eyes briefly. Pressing the remote, he watched Alice's face grow slack again as the vibrator did its job. Watching her move her hips in a grinding action, he began stroking his stiff member. Alice's breathing got shallower and shallower as she watched him tug and pull his cock, in time with her pants. Jasper's mouth fell open as he knelt over her, masturbating himself. Alice cried out as she came and reached up to stoke his balls.

"Fuck, that's hot," gasped Jasper, his body rocking with his movements. "I'm gonna come."

"Yes. Come all over me. I want to watch you spurt your come over my body," groaned Alice, the vibrator sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

"Fuck, I love you," he ground out, his hand moving at breakneck speed. He reached down with his free hand and inserted his fingers into her, feeling the vibrations tremble through her. With a loud cry, his cock jerked violently as he spilled himself over her stomach and breast, his hand continuing its stroking until he collapsed on top of her. He stopped the vibrator and they lay there, exhausted. Neither of them spoke, too out of breath to talk.

After a long while, Jasper raised his head. "Come on. We need a shower." He sat up and pulled Alice to her feet. He didn't remove the vibrator though.

* * * * *

After their shower, Alice fell asleep, waking up when he started the vibrator again, another orgasm ripping through her. For most of the night, he kept the vibrator there, except when he wanted to make love to her. Alice literally lost count of the number times she came.

"You love this, don't you?" gasped Alice after she'd had another orgasm.

"Oh yeah. I love watching you come."

Jasper only removed it when they finally went to sleep in the early hours of Saturday morning, fully intending on using it again.

Saturday was spent making love anywhere and everywhere they felt like it. Jasper said that he'd fantasised about tying her up and having his wicked way with her, an idea Alice was completely up for.

Jasper pulled out some of his ties and tied her up spread-eagled over the bed, completely at his mercy. To her surprise, he showed her a dildo he'd bought to torment her with.

"Wow, that's big," said Alice.

"You can take me, so you can take this." With one of her scarves, he blindfolded her. "I'm your master, you are at my mercy. I will do whatever I want with you. Do you hear?" he asked, his voice stern.

Alice squirmed in excitement.

"Did you hear?" he asked, he pinched her nipple, not hard enough to hurt. Alice knew he would never deliberately hurt her. Nevertheless, she was massively turned on. With no sight, her other senses were on high alert, especially hearing and touch.

"Yes sir," she breathed. She could feel the gush of liquid between her legs in her excitement, but was unable to do anything about it, spreadeagled as she was.

She could feel him run the tip of the dildo over her body, rubbing each breast then down her torso. She could hear him moving around then leave the room. He returned quickly.

"Where did you go?"

"Silence! I didn't give you permission to speak, did I?" She shook her head. "You need to be punished." Not knowing what form this 'punishment' would take, she tensed slightly. Then she yelped as she felt something ice-cold against her swollen pussy.

"Ah!" It felt like ice, she was sure of it.

"Silence." The ice was removed and were replaced by a couple of fingers. Her knub was rolled and pressed, making her moan. When her hips began moving, the fingers were removed.

"No!" she complained. She'd been so close to coming.

"I decide when you come. Not you," he told her.

For what seemed like hours, he tormented her, bringing her to the brink but not letting her over it. He would apply ice to her pussy at various intervals, bringing her back down from the high.

Without warning, she felt him push the dildo into her. It was large and she was deliciously stretched. He'd covered it in lubrication and combined with her own wetness, Jasper had no trouble inserting it as far as he could.

"Oh!" she gasped, as he began moving it in and out.

"Do you like me fucking you with this?" he asked, near her face.

"Mmm, it feels good." At her words, he picked up the pace.

"Better than me?"

"No, nothing's better than you," she gasped as he began twisting it around.

"Good answer. Do you know what your pussy looks like, full of cock?"

She shook her head, her hips thrusting as her excitement grew.

"It's pink and glistening. It looks like your lips. It's so hot, it makes me want to come. Open your mouth," he ordered.

Obeying instantly, Alice felt Jasper move over her before his cock was placed in her mouth. She took him in far as she could, swirling her tongue around him.

"Yes," he hissed as she sucked on him. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth and you're gonna make me come." Alice could only nod. As she sucked, he thrust in and out of her mouth, the suction making him moan whilst he simultaneously pumped the dildo into her pussy.

With her mouth filled with Jasper's cock, she was unable to tell him she was about to come again. Her hips bucked, her legs stiffened and she gurgled as she climaxed violently. The vibrations from her mouth was enough to send Jasper over the edge. His cocked throbbed and spilled itself into her mouth, as Jasper pulled out the glistening dildo, burying his face in her dripping pussy. His tongue worked her folds, before sucking her clit into his mouth.

As Alice moaned continuously, Jasper took his cock out her mouth. Then he dipped his finger into her pussy, coating it completely in her juices. He moved his head and licked around her anus, then gently pressed his finger into her.

"Oh," groaned Alice.

Jasper's finger stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, it feels good. Strange but good. Keep going," she urged, her voice breathless.

At her urging Jasper eased his finger into her anus, stretching her gently. He only inserted it as far as his knuckle, wanting Alice to adjust to the sensations. Carefully, he wiggled his finger as he took her clit in his mouth again.

"Oh god!" cried Alice "Fuck me, that feels good." Her breathing was heavy and erratic and when Jasper began slowly pumping his finger in and out of her anus, Alice cried out as an intense orgasm shook her body.

Jasper sat up and pulled off Alice's blindfold. Her face glistened with sweat and her eyes were closed. He leaned down and kissed her parted lips. Alice looked at him and smiled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"You can't imagine how much I love you," he replied. He moved to untie her and Alice entwined her arms around him and pulled him over her.

His cock, throbbing with excitement again, slid easily into her. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist and they rocked together urgently. They were too wound up to last for long, coming together quickly.

Jasper looked down at Alice and saw that she was nearly asleep. Rolling off her, he got comfortable and they were asleep before either realised it.

* * * * *

"So, you liked it when I put my finger in your arse, didn't you?" asked Jasper the next morning.

They'd slept in and Jasper had made breakfast in bed for them. Neither had worn any clothing since Friday night and it was now Sunday.

Alice's body felt languid and satiated. She'd had so many climaxes this weekend, she was faintly surprised she could still get excited at the sight of Jasper's magnificent, naked body. But she did. Every time. It was like she was an addict, Jasper her drug of choice.

"Oh yeah. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but once you pushed through, it felt amazing. Like every nerve ending was being stimulated." Alice looked at Jasper. "Are we going to try it soon?" she asked hopefully.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. If it felt that good with just your finger, I can't imagine what your cock will feel like."

Jasper groaned at her words and was instantly erect. "See what you do to me?" he said, taking her hand and guiding to his cock. Alice just smiled smugly and began pumping him, Jasper throwing his head back in delight. Before he climaxed, he took her hand away. "Ready?"

Alice just nodded, her excitement sending a gush of liquid between her legs. Jasper reached over and grabbed the bottle of lubrication as well as a couple of pillows. He placed them under Alice's behind, lifting her up, her pussy and arse totally exposed to him.

He leaned over and kissed her deeply. "Promise me you'll stop me if I hurt you."

Alice could see the faint worry in his eyes and took his face in her hands. "You won't hurt me. I know you'll be careful with me."

Jasper nodded slowly then moved to kneel between her spreadeagled legs. Deciding he needed to get her as excited and ready for his penetration as possible, he started by licking her up and down. Starting at her clit, he swirled his tongue over her, inserting his tongue in her pussy briefly before licking her anus, making it as wet as possible. He could feel his cock throb in anticipation of penetrating this final secret of her body.

When she'd told him she wanted him to fuck her in her arse, he'd nearly come there and then. He'd fantasised about filling her completely but didn't think she'd ever want this, that she would be too scared of being hurt. After all, he was very big.

He could hear Alice's heavy breathing as he laved her genital area with his tongue. He sat up and grabbed the lubrication, putting a generous amount in his hand. He smeared the lubrication over her anus and his fingers and began slowly inserting his finger into her. Jasper felt the resistance of her body but pushed through. Alice's breasts were rising and falling rapidly as he inserted another finger into her, stretching her in preparation for his cock.

"Feel ok?" he asked, his own breathing erratic.

"Yeah," she breathed, her eyes closed. He pushed his fingers into her as far as he could and began moving them in and out of her. With his other hand, he inserted his fingers into her pussy, massaging her inner walls.

"Oh shit!" groaned Alice, her head thrown back. "Ah...ah...ah!"

Her hips began bucking wildly as his fingers moved slowly in and out of her. "Put your legs over my shoulders," he urged.

Alice obeyed instantly, her hips wiggling up and down. When Jasper's thumb pressed on her clit, Alice yelled out and Jasper could feel her walls clenching on his fingers.

Not giving her time to come down from her orgasm, Jasper removed his fingers and smeared lubrication all over his steel-hard cock. Giving himself a couple of pulls, he moved over Alice, her ankles on either side of his head.

"I'm going to fuck you in the arse, baby," he groaned as he positioned his cock at her anus, already slightly stretched by his fingers. "Ready for me?" At Alice's desperate nod, he began pushing into her. "Relax baby. Relax your muscles," he urged.

Slowly he pushed into her, meeting resistance. At Alice's desperate urging, he continued, adding lubrication all the while. Finally, he pushed past her muscles and the head of his cock was inside.

Jasper hissed at the tightness enveloping him. "Fuck baby! You're so tight!" he groaned.

"Ah...ah...ah," panted Alice. "More. I want more."

At her insistence, he continued and Alice's body slowly swallowed his cock until he was buried in her up to his balls. He had to pant shallowly to stop himself from coming straight away, so great was the intensity of the sensations emanating from their joining.

Alice couldn't believe how full she felt. She felt like she was entirely consumed by Jasper, that there was no part of her that wasn't his. As he moved slightly he triggered an orgasm that crashed over her, her muscles clenching over him. Vaguely, she heard Jasper hiss, her whole being consumed by the sensations he was giving her.

"Oh fuck!" he cried out, desperate to prolong the experience. He thought about the unsexiest things he could think about, just to stop himself exploding into her too early. When Alice used her legs on his shoulders to bring herself closer, Jasper swore loudly. "Stop. Stop Alice," he pleaded urgently.

"What?"

"I don't want to come yet. I want you to come a few more times first, if I can last that long," he gasped.

"It's incredible," moaned Alice. "It feels so amazing."

"God I love you. You're incredible," he panted. Gingerly, he started pulling out, making her cry out in pleasure, then pushed back in. Gradually he picked up the pace and began rubbing her swollen clit at the same time.

Alice screamed his name as orgasm after orgasm crashed through her. Jasper started thrusting in and out of her rapidly, both of them crying out at the sensations.

"Your...arse...is....incredible,'' he gasped, as he pumped into her furiously. "I want to fuck it always. It's mine. You're mine."

"Yes...yes...yes...yes," she moaned with every thrust, her breasts jiggling with every movement. "You belong to me. Only me."

"Fuck, I can't hold out any longer!" With one last thrust, Jasper yelled out as he was consumed by the most incredible orgasm he'd ever experienced. He almost felt like blacking out, the feeling was so overwhelming. For what seemed like ages, he continued pumping into her amazingly tight arse until he was drained dry.

At the feel of his cock twitching in her arse, Alice climaxed, her eyes rolling back into her head, her whole body stiffening before relaxing again. She could feel her whole body shaking in reaction. She lowered her legs as Jasper pulled out of her, rolling over so he was lying beside her, her hand in his.

Neither said anything for a while. The experience had been so intense that they both felt speechless. Breathing and pulses slowly returned to normal.

Alice was the first to speak. "Wow. That was incredible."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "There aren't words." Squeezing her hand, he smiled at her. "Why did we wait so long to try that?"

"I don't know but we're certainly not waiting that long to do it again," insisted Alice.

"I didn't hurt you?" he asked, still worried about the differences in their size.

Alice turned and leaned over to softly kiss his lips. "Jazz, did I sound like I was in pain? You probably could have cut my leg off and I probably wouldn't have noticed. No, you didn't hurt me at all. I loved it."

"And I love you. What did I ever do to deserve you?" wondered Jasper, looking into her green eyes.

"You were you. I wouldn't want anyone else."

Alice's stomach grumbled at the very instant. "Oops! All that exercise has made me hungry."

"I'm not surprised. We've done nothing but fuck, sleep, fuck and fuck some more all weekend."

"I love it when you talk dirty," mumbled Alice, kissing him deeply. Before they could get any thoughts of continuing where they left off, Alice's stomach protested again.

"Come on. I'll call in for pizza," suggest Jasper.

"Shower first. I need it. I smell of sex," noted Alice.

Jasper leaned down and rubbed his nose in her throat. "Mmm, I'd like to bottle the smell of sex on you. I'd call it 'Sex with Alice'. Irresistible."

Alice giggled and hugged him. "You are irresistible. I love you, my darling."

"You know I love you. Always."

Holding hands, they went to have their shower.

* * * * *

**A/N: Hope that was okay. I wasn't entirely happy with it but like I said, tiredness is blocking my creative juices a bit. I just didn't want to leave it too long between updates.**


	8. Please Don't Leave Me

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I've had it in my mind for weeks but with concentrating on my other story, a hectic home and work life the last few weeks and just plain being too tired to write more than a few pages at night, it's just taken ages to write. **

**Thanks to those of you who sent me messages asking me about TTTC. You gave me the impetus to keep going.**

**I've shamelessly borrowed the Pink's 'Please don't leave me' for my title. I've been watching her Australian concert video for days now and she's my favourite female singer. It just fit, somehow.**

*** * * * ***

Please Don't Leave Me

"Al, your breakfast is nearly done," called out Jasper, putting her toast and poached egg on a plate. "I have to go if I'm going to make that meeting this morning."

Alice wandered out of the bedroom, rubbing her hair with a towel, still in a bathrobe. "Thanks, honey," she said, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. "I'm going in a bit early myself. I want to go to the library before class," she informed him as she sat down to eat.

"Want to go to Giorgio's tonight?" he asked as he shrugged into his jacket.

Alice admired the play of muscles on his back and shoulders, her eyes wandering down to his taut backside. Damn, he was hot! No matter how many times she had him, she still wanted him whenever she looked at him.

Jasper turned around and caught her ogling him, a grin on his face, his eyebrow quirked. "So, do you?"

"Sure, sounds good," she replied, taking a bite of her toast.

Picking up his briefcase, Jasper cupped the back of her head and leaned down to give her a quick, hungry kiss. Alice cheekily dipped her tongue into his mouth and she felt the small groan he gave. She loved how she could have Jasper eager for her almost instantly. They had been together nearly two years now and the sex was still incredible.

"Bye, my love. See you tonight," he murmured against her lips before leaving the apartment.

Alice smiled to herself as she ate, picking up a bridal magazine she'd been going through the previous night before Jasper had distracted her by carrying her off to the bedroom and having his wicked way with her.

Their wedding was only three months away in the following July. Alice was planning a small, intimate ceremony with only their family and close friends. She hadn't told anyone where she wanted to say their vows, she was planning to surprise them on the day. She was still deciding on a dress for herself and for Bella.

Bella, she thought excitedly. Bella had told her only the week before that she and Edward were going to have a baby. Alice had squealed and hugged her best friend excitedly at the news. The baby was due around Christmas time and Alice was already planning the baby shower. The only person more excited by the news was Edward. He couldn't stop grinning, his hand resting on Bella's still flat stomach whenever they were together. He'd already said that he couldn't wait to feel it kicking. Bella had been suffering from morning sickness but was still ecstatic.

Alice knew that Bella would be showing by the time of the wedding so she was hoping to find a dress that would accommodate her growing girth. Hence the piles of bridal magazines. If she didn't find anything she liked, Alice was going to design it herself.

Jingles jumped up into her lap and purred for Alice's attention. "Hello sweetie," cooed Alice at the affectionate cat that Jasper had given her for their first Christmas together. "Hungry?"

As if understanding what Alice said, Jingles meowed. "Well then, we can't let state of affairs continue, can we Jingles?" she giggled.

She gave the cat her breakfast, washed up her breakfast and went back to the bedroom to get ready for the day. She had a late start today but needed to visit the college library to find a couple of reference books she needed for a paper due in a few weeks. She only had one more year to go before graduating. While looking forward to finishing, she knew she'd always feel nostalgic about her time at college. It was there that she found the love of her life, after all.

Finally ready, Alice picked up her books and bag, grabbed her keys and left the apartment. The traffic was already quite heavy as Alice made her way toward towards the university.

The radio began playing Prince's 'When Doves Cry', one of Alice's favourites. Turning up the volume, Alice began singing along at the top of her voice.

Engrossed in the song, her head bopping away in time to the hypnotic beat, Alice drove through the intersection. She didn't notice until the last second that a car had run the red light and she was directly in its path.

* * * * *

"The economic differences between the Northern and Southern states cannot be underestimated in their impact on the causes of the Civil War. Most people assume that the issue of slavery was the sole factor. And while it was, arguably, the major cause, it most certainly was not the only one."

Jasper was delivering his lecture on his favourite subject, getting into his stride. The eyes of students in the room were focused on him and his words. This was why he taught. To impart his love of history to those who showed interest, who wanted to learn.

His faculty meeting this morning had gone on longer than expected which meant he'd had to race back to get to his lecture on time. He expected his students to be on time and he expected no less from himself.

As it often did, his mind strayed to Alice. He thought about the previous night and their amazing lovemaking. She had been pouring over her bridal magazines, making notes and highlighting pages as she went. Watching her preparing for their wedding had gotten him aroused in a way he couldn't explain. Was it that she was so enthusiastic about becoming one with him, giving themselves to the other in every way possible? Jasper couldn't wait for their wedding day even if Alice still hadn't told him everything she was planning. She said she still had a few details to sort out before she could be certain her plans could go ahead. She promised she would let him know in good time about what was happening.

Knowing Alice was perfectly capable of organising everything, he let her be, letting her know that he would do whatever she needed in order to help her. He'd been watching her unconsciously licking her lips as she perused the magazines and after half an hour he felt like bursting out of his trousers. Deciding to let his caveman instincts to take over, he'd ripped the magazine from her hands before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. After her first cry of surprise, Alice had happily let him take the lead. And he had been voracious. He'd eaten her pussy for ages, making her come a number of times before she begged for him to enter her. Desperate for release, he'd instantly obeyed and had climaxed after only a few deep thrusts, setting Alice off again. Afterwards, they'd both lain exhausted but happy and had fallen asleep shortly after.

Giving his lecture while remembering the events of last night, Jasper took a few moments to realise that someone was trying to get his attention from the doorway. It was his secretary, Marie, and she was waving frantically at him. Frowning, Jasper excused himself to the class and walked to the door. His secretary had never interrupted his lecture before and he had a deep sense of foreboding.

"What is it, Marie?" he demanded, leading her outside, away from the curious eyes of the class.

"Oh Jasper. I've some bad news," she replied, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it in sympathy.

"What? Tell me?" he demanded, a chill running down his spine.

"It's Alice. She's been in a car accident."

Jasper felt the blood leave his face at her words, his mind screaming in denial. "Is she...." he forced the words out of his mouth.

"No! No Jasper. She's not...." Marie couldn't say the word. "But she's in a bad way."

"Where is she? Where did they take her?"

"Northwest. The police tried to contact you but of course your phone was off and they tracked you down here," answered Marie, her eyes filled with worry. She really liked Alice and knew how devoted to her Jasper was. She couldn't bear to think how Jasper would take it if Alice didn't make it.

"Ok. I'm going now. Can I get you to ring Alice's friend, Bella and my sister and tell them what's happened?" he asked, scribbling down their numbers. Marie said she'd take care of it and urged him to drive carefully.

Jasper dismissed the class, apologising but telling them that an emergency had arisen before racing out to his car. His mind was blank, unable to process anything. It was like it had shut down only allowing him to do the things he needed to do. Like drive.

Parking the car near the entrance, not giving a damn if he was booked, he raced into the hospital Emergency Room. Not caring about other patients' reactions, he pushed his way to the front of the triage desk. "I need to find Alice Brandon. She was in a car accident," he demanded urgently.

The woman behind the desk looked up, her expression showing nothing but boredom. "Sir, I'll need you to wait your turn."

"My fiancée was in a bad car accident and has been brought here. I need to know where she is!" he growled, incensed at her attitude.

"Sir, please wait your turn."

"Listen, I want to speak to Dr Edward Cullen. He works here in Emergency."

"I'm sorry sir, you'll have to go the information counter to have him paged," came the reply.

Jasper was ready to break something, preferably this woman's neck. Leaning close, he spoke with deadly intent. "Listen to me. If you don't tell me where my fiancée, Alice Brandon, is or have Edward Cullen paged, I will go in there and tear the place apart until I find her. Then I will report you for your attitude. And don't think I won't get you fired. Now find out where she is." His icy blue eyes were deadly pools of rage and fear.

The woman gulped as she leaned away from the livid man. Deciding discretion was the better part of valour and the fact that this guy looked mad enough to do some serious damage, she picked up the phone and rang the ER desk.

Continuing to glare at her, Jasper was beyond relieved when Edward came striding out of the ER room.

"Edward, where is she?" he asked urgently.

Edward looked at Jasper, taking in his understandably frantic state and took pity on him. He would be in just as bad a state if it was Bella. "Come through here, Jasper." Taking Jasper by the arm, he led him through the swinging doors as he updated Jasper on Alice's condition.

"Alice's car was hit by a car that ran a red light. The car struck Alice's door square on and Alice took the full impact." He stopped as Jasper's breath hitched in his throat, his hands clenching. "She was trapped in the car for at least an hour."

Jasper had trouble getting any words out through the huge knot of fear in his throat. "How badly is she hurt, Edward?" he asked huskily.

"She suffered a broken ankle as well a couple breaks in her arm. Those will heal in time. The problem is that she's suffered severe concussion. She hasn't regained consciousness. We did a scan and she did suffer bruising and small bleed on the brain."

Jasper couldn't help the small gasp of pain at Edward's words. "Will she be alright?" he asked, grabbing Edward's arm in supplication.

"We don't know Jasper. We can't know until she wakes up."

"How soon will that be?"

Edward shook his head sadly. "I don't know. She's in a coma, Jasper. There's no telling when she'll come out of it. If she comes out of it." Edward's voice trailed off as Jasper buried his head in his hands. He could see Jasper swaying slightly and led him to a chair before he collapsed. He put his hand on Jasper's shoulder in a gesture of support even though Edward was equally as devastated. He loved Alice too.

Neither man spoke for a few moments as Jasper tried to gather his shattered composure together.

_Oh God, please, please, please let her be alright. Please God, don't take her from me,_ pleaded Jasper to whatever merciful God was listening to him. His face ashen, his eyes tormented, he looked at Edward. "Where is she? Can I see her? Please, Edward, I need to see her," he pleaded.

"She's just had her injuries treated, her bones have been set. She's now in ICU, being heavily monitored. I'll take you through," he told him, leading Jasper down a maze of corridors.

The large room was quiet except for the various beeping noises coming from the myriad machines that filled it. Edward led Jasper past a number patients in their beds and pointed to the bed located in the corner of the room.

Jasper couldn't stop the tears springing to his eyes as he caught his first sight of his beloved Alice, her tiny body covered in endless tubes, her head swathed in a bandages and her leg and arm in a plaster cast. As he stumbled to her like a drunken man, Jasper saw her face, swollen and bruised, almost unrecognisable.

Slumping into the chair beside her bed, Jasper took hold of her uninjured hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing the palm before holding it to his cheek. Tears rolled down his cheek as he looked at the woman he loved, lying so still and broken.

"Oh baby, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving until we walk out of here together. And we will walk out of here, won't we, baby? You're going to get better and then we're going to get married like we planned. And then we're going to have babies together. Beautiful babies that look just like you. And we're going to grow old together and watch our children grow up and have their babies...." his voice trailed off as he dropped his head onto her stomach, unable to staunch the flow of tears.

Edward stood back, the lump in his throat growing with every word. He turned around, unable to watch. Jasper's pain seemed so intensely personal that he felt like a voyeur. Jasper's words about babies struck deep. He and Bella were so excited about their child that to hear Jasper talk about his desire for one with Alice was heartbreaking.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jasper looked up, his eyes red. "Jasper, I've got to get back to work. I'll come and check on you later."

Jasper nodded. "I had my secretary call Bella and Rosalie..."

Edward nodded. "I know. I rang Bella as well. I'll keep an eye out for them. There can only be two people with a patient in ICU so they'll have to take it in turns to come in. If you need anything, anything at all, ask the nurse and they'll get whatever you need." With a final squeeze of Jasper's shoulder, Edward left.

When he was alone with Alice, Jasper took his first detailed look at her. Her face was swollen, her eyes blackened. It was so wrong to see his beautiful, pixie-like Alice so unrecognisable. There were various tubes attached to her, monitoring her vital signs. Her left arm and leg were encased in plaster and splints. Despite this, Jasper still thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He reached out and gently stroked the bruised skin of her cheek, wishing with all his heart that it was him lying there instead of her. He would swap places in a heartbeat if it meant his Alice was be alright.

"Oh baby, how could this have happened? How could this happen to you? I wish you'd come in to work with me this morning. That you didn't go in at all. That I could wind back the clock," he whispered to her. "As long as you don't leave me, I'll take care of you, my love. I'll always be here for you. I'll spend the rest of my life looking out for you. Just don't leave me alone. I can't be alone again, Alice. I need you so much. Please baby, get better. There aren't words to describe how much I love you." Jasper felt spent. Like he'd been running on pure nerves and fear since he found out she'd been injured and now that adrenaline was fading and he had no reserves of strength left. Tired beyond words, he rested his head on Alice's stomach, never letting her hand go and he just watched her face.

He didn't know how long he lay there like that. It could have been hours. It could have been days. He didn't care. All he wanted was for Alice to wake up.

Movement on the other side of the bed roused him and looked up at the nurse who was there to take note of Bella's readings. She smiled sympathetically at Jasper. "Your wife?"

"My fiancée. How is she?" asked Jasper.

"There's been no change. That's a good thing. It means she's not getting any worse."

"But she's not getting any better either," Jasper pointed out.

"It's very early days. At this stage, not getting worse is the best outcome. It will take time to heal. Hopefully we'll get some improvement in the next couple of days. Her face will lose the bruising and return to normal. Her limbs will mend. It's just this head injury that is a worry." She looked at Jasper. "You need to speak to her. Let her know you're here."

"But she can't hear me,"

"We don't know that. There's a lot we don't know about coma's. She may be able to hear you and maybe that will help pull her out. At any rate, it can't hurt. It will help you too."

"Thanks. I hope you're not planning on kicking me out of here. I'm staying put," he warned.

"No, you can stay as long as you like. But I suggest you eventually go home and rest. You won't be any good to her if you collapse from exhaustion. Perhaps another family member can sit with her when you're gone."

"I'm not going anywhere," he insisted. The nurse smiled sympathetically and moved onto the next patient. She knew it was harder on the loved ones to have someone in ICU. The patient was usually unconscious and knew nothing. It was the loved ones who had to sit and worry endlessly.

Sometime later, Edward returned and saw Jasper in the same position he'd left him in before.

"Jasper. Rosalie and Bella are here. They've been in a waiting room for hours. Why don't you go and see them? Give you a chance to stretch and maybe get a bite to eat."

"No, I'm not leaving her alone. What if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

"I'll stay with her and I'll call if anything happens. Please Jasper," implored Edward.

Jasper didn't want to leave but he could feel his muscles straining after the long period of inactivity. Edward was a doctor. Surely he could be trusted with his precious Alice. "Call me if anything happens. Anything. Even a twitch of her eye," demanded Jasper. "I'll bring one of them in to see her."

Directed to one of the waiting rooms, he saw a red-eyed Bella hunched in a chair. Rosalie was also there with Emmett. Alice's parents, Daniel and Catherine were seated, Catherine leaning on her husband's shoulder. When Jasper came into the room, they all stood as one and began asking questions. Jasper held up his hands tiredly.

"Please guys. I'll tell you what I know." As he spoke, he could feel the lump in his throat as he thought of his poor Alice.

"Can we see her?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, we really want to see her," said Bella, who came over and gave Jasper a hug. Jasper returned the hug, knowing Bella was suffering nearly as much as he was. "Only two people can be in with her at a time, so you'll have to take it in turns. I'll take you, Daniel, and Catherine first. I know that's more than one, but if they try to kick us out, I'll..."

Catherine Brandon reached up and touched Jasper's face. "Thank you looking after her for us Jasper. You've made her so happy. You're the best thing that ever happened to her."

Jasper felt his eyes water again. "I didn't look after her today, did I?" he said huskily.

"It wasn't your fault, son," said Daniel gruffly. "Only that SOB who ran the red light."

"Come on, I need to be with her again." He led Alice's parents to the ICU and couldn't help the emotion when he saw her parents' shock. Catherine began sobbing, while Daniel struggled to contain his tears. Edward left the room so that it was only Alice's family with her. Together, they prayed over Alice, begging God to make her well.

After that Bella came in and Jasper had to help her sit when her legs nearly gave way at her first sight of Alice. Bella spoke to Alice through her tears.

"Don't you dare die on us Alice," she said sternly. "I need my baby's godmother to help me through this. I need to be able to talk to you, share our lunches, our thoughts, our dreams. You are the sister of my heart and I won't allow you to leave us. I need you, Alice. I need my family and you are part of my family. And don't even think of leaving Jasper. Remember the way you fell in love with him at first sight. How you despaired of him noticing you? How you prayed that he wasn't gay?" Jasper couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, despite his tears. Bella grabbed his hand as spoke, both of them holding Alice's hand in the other. "Remember my shock when you told me you two had hooked up? And how happy you were? I've never seen you as happy as when you're together. If you can't stay for me, you need to stay for Jasper. He's had enough pain in his life. Please don't add to it. No-one will ever love you more than Jasper. Please Ali, please get better."

Edward came in and helped his pregnant wife out, after promising to return tomorrow and every day until Alice got better. Rosalie was next in and she wrapped Jasper in a hug.

"She's going to be ok, Jazz. I know she will. She's too damn stubborn not to be ok. Look at the fight she put up to have you." She turned to Alice's prone form and leaned down, giving her future sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "If you don't get better, I'll come and give you a kick up the backside. You know I will. Just ask Emmett," she threatened, a tear falling onto Alice's cheek.

Jasper was astonished at the emotion Emmett showed when he saw Alice. The big bear of a man seemed to shrink before Jasper's eyes as he buried his face in his hands. Jasper ended up the strong one, offering his support.

Once they left, it was quiet and it was just Jasper with Alice. He didn't know if she could hear him but he spoke just in case. Maybe his voice could help her find her way back.

"Did you see how much everyone loves you? You are such a special person. You're so little but you fill a room with your presence. I noticed it the first day and I never got you out of my mind again. I didn't want to. You were like a ray of sunshine after a storm. The kind that fills you with hope that things are going to be better. I was in a storm for so long and you were that ray, shining so bright that it was impossible to ignore." Jasper kissed Alice's fingers as his voice broke.

"And together, we're the best, aren't we? We fit. You keep me from becoming self-absorbed, too serious and I keep you grounded, steady you. It's like we were ordained to meet. That you are the other half of myself. Alice, baby, I don't know if I can carry on if you leave me. How can I carry on as half a person? Bleeding, raw, empty. I thought I had endured the worst pain I could already but that will be nothing, absolutely nothing if you leave me." Jasper was crying in earnest now. "If you leave me, I'll follow. I don't want to be in this world without you. There's nothing here for me without you. You are my everything. I can't breathe without you. Please Alice. Please wake up. Show me how much you love me and wake up. Please," he begged.

The nurse found him asleep an hour later, his head on her lap, her hand clenched tightly in his.

* * * * *

Three days later, Alice was moved out of ICU into a ward but she still hadn't woken. The doctors were satisfied that she was in no further danger of bleeding in her brain but they couldn't say if she was likely to wake any time soon.

Jasper rarely left her bedside. He took indefinite leave from the college and basically lived at the hospital. He had gotten Alice a private room and either Bella or Rosalie would bring him a change of clothing every day, sitting with Alice while he showered and changed. A fold up bed had been brought in so he could sleep in some sort of comfort.

The nursing staff grew very fond of him, often bringing him food from home as well as books and magazines. They sincerely hoped Alice would recover for the sake her devoted Jasper. Her bruising was fading and she was looking more like the Alice of old and the staff often noted what a lovely couple they made.

It was nearly two weeks after the accident that Jasper saw Alice's eye twitch as if she was dreaming.

"Baby? It's me, Jasper. Can you hear me? Please wake up. I love you, Alice. You hear that? I love you. Please baby, open your eyes."

He pressed the buzzer and a nurse came rushing in. Jasper told her what he saw and she went to call the neurologist. As Jasper watched, the neurologist checked Alice out but neither saw any sign of further consciousness.

"Sometimes people in a coma can make involuntary movements. It's basically a muscle spasm. It doesn't necessarily mean that she'll wake up soon."

Jasper refused to listen to the doctor's words. To him, that movement was a sign that Alice was trying to get back to him. Somewhere, deep in the recesses of her mind, she knew he was waiting for her. Would always wait for her.

After that Jasper renewed his efforts. He spoke to her constantly. He'd arranged for a television to be brought in. While he watched tv, he would describe to Alice what was happening, what everyone looked like and tell her if he thought she would enjoy it. One night he put on Police Academy, reminiscing about the first weekend they spent together.

Late at night, he would tell her about their love life. He would talk about the way they made each other's bodies sing. He told her how he would lose his mind when she pleasured him and that he would give up everything in order to not lose that. He reminded her of the times he made her scream in ecstasy and promised to do that again as soon as she was ready.

He told her how he missed her arms around him, stroking him, loving him. How he missed kissing her delectable lips, feeling her tongue swirl around his mouth. How he missed the heat of her as he sheathed himself in her; how he felt like she would burn him up in her heat. That he missed her little cries and whimpers of pleasure and delight and her sounds of completion.

He even told her how he missed her untidiness. That finding her lost shirt down the back of the sofa was just a sign that she was with him. Loving him. Never again would he freak out over a bit of mess.

When he didn't have the tv on, he played music for her. Unknowing that this was the song playing when she had her accident, he played 'When Doves Cry' over and over, knowing she loved this song. She used to joke that she would demand that it be played at her funeral. Jasper never really knew whether she was serious or just joking.

And he also cried with her. When, in his darkest hours, he despaired of Alice ever waking up again, ever holding him in her arms again.

The next breakthrough came around a week after the eye twitches. Jasper was sitting next to her, her hand in his as he read the paper aloud. He was reading about the exploits of a famous fashion designer when he thought he felt her fingers move. Looking at her face then her hand, Jasper decided it was just wishful thinking. He went back to the article and had read a few more lines when her hand squeezed his fingers.

Jasper stood up, the newspaper sent flying. "Alice, darling. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Jasper held his breath as he waited. When the seconds ticked by with no movement, he was ready to accept the disappointment and carry on. Suddenly, Alice's fingers tightened on his again.

Jasper's eyes opened wide with excitement. She'd heard him! She'd squeezed his hand in response to his question! Deciding to try one more time before summoning the doctors he spoke to Alice again.

"Honey, baby. I love you. Did you hear me? Did you hear me tell you I love you?"

Fingers tightened on his.

His heart pounding with excitement and hope he pressed the buzzer, over and over until someone came. Looking around he saw one of the familiar nurses.

"Amelia! She squeezed my hand! She squeezed my hand when I asked her to!" He could hardly contain his excitement.

Amelia immediately summoned the doctor. Several staff followed him in to see if it could be true. The neurologist asked Jasper to do what he did before.

Leaning down, close to her lips, Jasper spoke. "Alice. My love. My heart. I love you. Please show me you heard me," he begged softly.

Everyone in the room held their breath. As everyone watched, Alice's fingers closed over Jasper's again. There several tears of joy in the room although Jasper didn't notice. He just needed answers from the doctor.

"Does this mean she's coming out of it?"

"It could be. It certainly means she is becoming more aware of her surroundings and she can hear you."

"Why won't she open her eyes then?"

"Her mind might not be quite ready yet. This is the only way she can communicate at the moment. You need to keep doing what you've been doing, talk to her, encourage her to fight her way back. People who have come out of comas often describe it as being buried in quicksand. The want to let people know they're awake but the quicksand prevents it until they fight their way through it."

"Alice is a fighter, doc. She fought ferociously for me. If anyone can pull themselves out of the quicksand, it's her."

"Good. Now we wait," replied the doctor.

Over the next few days, everyone who came to visit got a response from Alice. It was like she was back, just without words. Every moment Jasper encouraged her to fight, that he was waiting for her. To not be afraid.

It was late one evening, nearly a week later and Jasper put on music. He had his eyes closed with her hand in his. The music wasn't very loud so as not to disturb the other patients. His Ipod shuffled the music and began playing 'When Doves Cry'.

The song was about halfway through when he heard the most beautiful sound he would ever hear.

"Jazz? I love that song." It was faint and husky but beautiful.

Jasper's eyes flew open as he turned his head. Her green eyes were open and were looking at him in confusion. Jasper threw his head back in delight before taking her in his arms, careful of her cast.

"Alice! Alice! Alice! Oh god Alice. You came back to me! You came back to me. Oh thank you, thank you. You came back!"

Slightly bemused and a lot confused, Alice replied. "Always Jazz. I'll always come back to you."

* * * * *

Three days later, Alice was discharged from hospital. Everyone came to accompany her out.

Rosalie and Bella carried the numerous flowers that had accumulated. Edward and Emmett carried hers and Jasper's bags of clothing and toiletries. Daniel and Catherine took up the rear, giving out chocolates to the staff in gratitude for their care of Alice.

Jasper pushed the wheelchair, careful not to knock her arm or leg. It would take several weeks before those came off.

Alice's memory was slowly coming back. She didn't remember anything about the accident and Jasper thought that was a good thing. The doctor predicted that Alice would make a complete recovery. The wedding might have to be pushed back, but Jasper considered that a small price to pay in order to have his beloved Alice back.

As they arrived back at their apartment, Jasper carried Alice all the way up, followed by their family.

Jasper opened the door and stood just inside the doorway. He gave Alice a sweet, loving kiss then rested his forehead against hers. "Welcome home, my love."

* * * * *  
**A/N: "When Doves Cry" is one of my all time favourite songs. I just go nuts when that beat starts. And I actually have told my kids that I want it played at my funeral. They think I'm kidding, but I'm not :)**

**I promise I won't leave it as long to update as I have. My muse took a small holiday but she's back now.**


	9. From This Moment

**A/N: How good was New Moon huh? I loooved it. I've seen it 3 times already and I'm sure I'll see it a few more times before I hang out waiting for it on DVD. How cute was Jasper? Those dimples *sigh***

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I promised I wouldn't make you wait so long and here it is. And a much happier chapter as well.**

*** * * * ***

From This Moment

"Come on Alice. Push."

"I am!" groaned Alice. "Damn, I hate this!"

"I know you do but it has to be done."

"I don't want to do this anymore," huffed Alice, pushing with whatever strength she could muster.

"It'll be worth it in the end, I promise."

"Jazz!" she pleaded. "I want to go home! Tell her I want to go home."

"I know baby," he soothed. "And we will. Soon. But you have to do this now. You know you do."

Giving in, Alice continued with her physiotherapy session, albeit unwillingly.

They were at her physiotherapist's rooms and Alice was working out her ankle, doing strengthening exercises on it. It had been badly broken in the crash and she needed to do these regular, intense physio sessions in order to avoid walking with a limp in future. Alice hated it. And she let everyone know she hated it.

Tina, the physio, was used to being the object of her patient's anger and any harsh words just rolled off her back. Poor Jasper didn't cope quite as well, hating to see Alice in any pain and wishing he could take her place.

Sweating and grimacing, Alice looked at Jasper, who drove her to every session and put up with any abuse Alice threw at him while she worked out. She couldn't help her heart melting as she took in the worried look on his face. If she didn't love him beyond reason before, she would have fallen like a ton of bricks after her accident.

Two months after she was discharged from hospital, Jasper was still not back at work full time. Since her cast came off three weeks ago, he had been working shorter hours and he never missed her physio sessions, making sure he left in time to drive her. Nothing was too much trouble for him, taking care of her so diligently that she had to put her foot down (the uninjured one) and tell him to stop hovering.

At night, he lay in bed watching her, gently caressing her hair, her skin, utterly grateful that she was back in his arms. Shortly after her return home, she'd been woken by the sound of Jasper sobbing in his sleep. Gently rousing him, she'd pulled him into her arms to comfort him. Jasper had admitted to having nightmares that she had died, shudders still racking his body. Alice had kissed him and held him tight, murmuring over and over again that she was alive and with him and would never willingly leave him.

When he'd had the same dream four nights running, Alice had made him talk through his experience and fears while she was in the coma. Her heart had broken as he told her of his desperation and agonising fear of her dying. She listened in wonder as he told her of how he talked to her all the time, willing her to wake up. How he never left the hospital. Even how, if she had died, he would have joined her. They'd held each and cried for what seemed like hours. The tears had been cathartic, especially for Jasper and his nightmares had lessened. He still had the dream occasionally but not like before.

Now, despite hating it and complaining constantly, Alice was visiting the physio every day. She wanted to be able to walk without limping, especially on her wedding day.

Another reason to be in a bad mood. Their wedding was to be this weekend and Alice was depressed about it. She had been looking forward to it and now who knew when they would be married.

Seeing Alice's face darken even further, the physio called a halt to today's session. Despite her complaints, Alice had diligently done all her exercises and Tina was pleased with her progress.

"Well done, Alice."

"Hmmph!" was all the response she got.

"In fact, you're doing so well that we can cut our sessions down to twice a week," said Tina.

Alice looked up in surprise. "Really?" Tina nodded.

"That's great, baby. Isn't it?" said Jasper in encouragement. Alice was in a particularly bad mood at today's session.

"Yeah, suppose so," mumbled Alice, putting her shoes on. And yet another reason for her mood. Due to the weakness in her ankle, she couldn't wear her heels; resigned to wearing flats which made her look smaller than ever.

In the car on the way home, Jasper looked at Alice worriedly. She seemed particularly down today. Alice had suffered from headaches when she first got home but these had lessened over the weeks. She hadn't had one for over a week.

"Do you have one of your headaches?" asked Jasper, reaching out to run his finger over her temple in a gesture of comfort.

Alice shook her head. "No."

"Then what's wrong, baby?" He couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

She couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes as she looked at him. Jasper wiped the tears that ran down her face, quickly followed by another. Pulling over, Jasper turned off the engine and turned to her.

"Talk to me Alice. Tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you upset," pleaded Jasper.

"We were supposed to get married this weekend!" she blurted out before she began crying in earnest.

Undoing their seatbelts, Jasper pulled her as close as possible, stroking her hair and giving her little kisses as he tried to soothe her.

"It's ok, baby. Don't cry. Don't cry, my love," he crooned in her ear as he rocked her gently.

Gradually Alice's tears slowed down and finally stopped as she lay against Jasper's shoulder, unheeding of the gear stick between them.

"Ok now?" he asked softly.

Alice nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm better now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to carry on like that."

"Hey, it's ok. I didn't realise you were so upset about the wedding," replied Jasper.

"It just all hit me today. I was so looking forward to it until that stupid car hit me," she cried angrily. "Now who knows when we'll get married."

"Alice, I'd marry you right now if that's what you wanted."

"You would?" asked Alice, looking at his face.

Jasper smiled down at her. "Of course, silly. I love you so much. And after nearly losing you, I cherish every moment I'm with you. In my heart, you're already my wife, Alice. A piece of paper not going to make much difference."

Feeling tears gather again, Alice gave him a watery smile. "I love you too. That's why I'm so upset. I wanted to make it official to the whole world that you're mine."

"I am yours. Only yours," he replied, kissing her eyelid. "I'll never want anyone else."

Jasper looked at her, an idea coming to him.

"Alice, how about we organise our wedding? Starting now. Instead of booking venues and things, why don't we get married in our special place? We can probably have things organised in a couple of weeks. We're only having our families and best friends anyway so if we give them a date and time, it shouldn't be a problem." Jasper was starting to get excited at the thought. "What do you think?"

Alice sat back and looked at him in amazement. His blue eyes were bright with excitement as he waited for her answer. "I...I think that's a wonderful idea."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Oh Jazz! That would be so perfect! I'd love to marry you in our special place. Now that I'm almost walking normally we could do it in a few weeks," she replied with excitement. Leaning back into her seat, she put her seatbelt back on before turning to him. "Come on Jazz, let's go! We've got a wedding to organise!"

Jasper looked at her in bemusement, pleased to see all traces of melancholy had left her eyes. Shaking his head, he did as she asked and started the engine.

* * * * *

"Bella? I need your help."

"Of course Ali. What's the matter? I'll be right there," replied Bella, her voice sounding worried.

Realising she'd made Bella worry, Alice felt bad. "No, no, I'm fine Bella. It's nothing like that. I'm sorry if I worried you. Especially in your condition. No, I need your help organising my wedding."

"Oh, ok. That's good. I was worried for a moment," admitted Bella. "So, when are you looking at having it?"

"In a month's time."

"A month! How are you going to organise a wedding in a month? You'll be lucky to get a venue for a start..."

"Bella, stop," ordered Alice with a laugh. When Bella stopped talking Alice continued. "We're going to have it in a place that special to both of us. It's up in the mountains. A meadow next to the river."

"Sounds lovely Al. But what about the rest?"

"What about it? Listen, we're only having those closest to us. I thought I could get a catered buffet dinner and we just need a marriage celebrant. I'm sure we can find someone who's free. And I'm planning a special wedding night."

"So, what do you need me to do?" asked Bella, confused.

"I need you to help me choose dresses for us. Since you're going to be my bridesmaid."

"Oh Alice! I'm honoured."

"You're my best friend, of course I want you to be my bridesmaid. Jasper's planning on asking Edward to be his best man."

"Edward will be so pleased. Now, do you want help with caterers? I know a few," asked Bella.

"I'll need someone who's willing to transport everything up into the mountains," replied Alice.

"I'm sure we'll find someone."

"Thanks Bella. I want this to be an intimate celebration of our love with the people we truly love there."

"I'm sure it will be. I'm so glad you two are finally getting married. Although I don't think Jasper could love you anymore than he already does," said Bella softly, remembering the agony Jasper went through while Alice was in hospital.

"I know and I can't wait to be Mrs Whitlock," replied Alice. There was a brief silence.

"So Al, where do we start looking for dresses?"

* * * * *

Three and a half weeks later Alice was standing next to Emmett getting ready to be driven to where Jasper was waiting for her. Her heart skipped a beat with excitement as she realised she was finally going to become his wife.

Organising the wedding had proven easier than she'd expected. With Bella's help, she had found caterers that were willing to travel to the meadow. They had set up tables and chairs for the small number of people who were going to attend and were standing by to serve when required. There was a mixture of hot and cold food as well as drinks.

Alice and Bella had found similar dresses but in different colours. Soft cream for Alice and blue the colour of Jasper's eyes for Bella. They were both made of silk chiffon in an empire waist design that flattered both of them, particularly Bella's expanding waistline. Because of Alice's ankle, Bella's pregnancy and the fact that the ground was uneven, Alice had chosen to wear ballet flats in matching colours.

There was one aspect of the day that Alice had only revealed to Jasper the night before. Choosing to ignore tradition, they had spent the night together, Jasper admitting that he couldn't bear to be away from her, even for one night.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're spending our wedding night?" asked Jasper with a smile.

Alice decided to put him out of his misery. "We're spending the night at the meadow."

"What?" asked a shocked Jasper. "What do you mean?"

"Relax. I'm not going to make you camp out there. Well, not in the way you're thinking," she laughed. "I found a company that will set up this very fancy tent, complete with bed and portable shower and toilet. You've heard of those luxurious tents they use in safari parks in Africa, haven't you? Well, it's similar to that. That place is so special to me and I wanted to spend our first night as husband and wife there."

Jasper gave her a loving, tender kiss before resting his forehead against hers. "It sounds perfect." Alice hadn't seen the tent but she was confident it would be perfect for tonight.

Since the meadow was very secluded Alice had decided to hire a couple of SUV's to transport their guests to the meadow. An all-terrain vehicle was necessary on the dirt roads. She had arranged for everyone to meet at Rosalie's place and she had seen the vehicles arrive a short while ago. It was almost time.

"Ready, short stuff?" asked Emmett with a wide grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be Em," she replied.

"Let's go then," he said, helping her onto the motorbike.

Emmett was going to ride Jasper's motorbike into the clearing with Alice on the back, where she would then take her father's arm to meet Jasper. The motorbike had been Alice's idea. She was very fond of that bike.

Standing next to Edward, Jasper was nervously twitching his fingers wishing they could start.

"Relax, Jasper," urged Edward, a slight breeze ruffling his bronze hair.

"I don't know why I'm nervous. I can't wait to marry Alice but my stomach is doing somersaults," mumbled Jasper.

Edward chuckled and placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I don't know why we get so nervous. I was desperate to marry Bella but still felt sick when I thought of the ceremony. Must be a guy thing."

"Mmm," grunted Jasper. Just then, he heard the roar of the motorcycle and his pulse leapt. _Finally_, he thought. He looked at the small assembled crowd. As planned, only the people they truly loved were here. Rosalie and Emmett with the twins. Catherine and Daniel Brandon. Angela and Ben. Carlisle and Esme. And of course Edward and Bella. The people who were truly happy for them.

Through the trees the motorcycle slowly appeared, driven by Emmett with Alice side-saddle behind him. When he came into the clearing, Emmett came to a stop where Bella waited nearby with Daniel. Jasper watched as Alice got off the bike and he caught his first glimpse of his bride. And his breath caught in his throat.

His Alice was breathtakingly beautiful. An angel. A miracle. His miracle. Jasper felt the moisture in his eyes and desperately blinked them away.

From somewhere, music started playing as she took her father's arm, following Bella down the makeshift aisle towards Jasper. Vaguely, Jasper recognised the song, 'Unchained Melody' as she made her way towards him. Her head was surrounded by a circle of delicate flowers, the same colour as her dress. She was carrying a matching posy of flowers. In front of her, Bella wore a similar dress, showing off her now noticeable pregnancy.

Alice looked up and caught his eye, the intense love in her eyes making him feel weak. It was all he could do to stop himself running over there, picking her up in his arms and running off with her.

"Now there are the two most beautiful women I've ever seen," whispered Edward in his ear, his eyes locked on his gorgeous wife.

Jasper could only nod, lost for words.

Their eyes locked on each other, Alice slowly approached with her father. When she was close enough, he could see the sheen of tears in her eyes, her face alight with joy.

Finally, _finally_, they reached Jasper and Edward. Bella gave Jasper a wink before standing off to the side and watched as Daniel placed Alice's hand in his. Jasper couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed her, pouring his love into it. Who knows how long he would have kissed her if it wasn't for the throat-clearing of the celebrant as well as the snickers from their guests. They pulled apart and gave the celebrant a small guilty smile.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here to celebrate the joining in marriage of Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock..." commenced the celebrant.

Standing face to face with Alice's hand in his, Jasper felt like he was in a dream. There was a time in his life when he truly thought he would always be alone, always in darkness. He would have sneered at any suggestion that he would one day marry the woman of his dreams, had he but known it. And now here he was and he knew he'd never be alone again. He would always carry Alice in his heart, whatever happened. She was his dream come true. And he would love her with everything in him until he drew his last breath.

It was time to say their vows. Clasping both her hands in his, Jasper looked deeply into her green eyes, the world shrinking to include only the two of them. He completely forgot there was anyone else here and he spoke the words that came directly from his soul.

"Alice Brandon, you are the sunshine in my life, the rainbow after the storm, the first star I see at night. You could travel every ocean, every land and you will never, ever find anyone who loves you more than I do. I was in darkness, my soul a lonely wasteland. I had no hope or desire for love. And then you found me. You dragged me kicking and screaming into your world...." he vaguely heard chuckles nearby. "And for that I will love you for eternity. I will take care of you when you're sick, comfort you when you're sad, cry with you, laugh with you. We will never be lonely again because we will hold each other in our hearts always. You, Alice, are my dream come true and I vow, with everything in me, that I will love you, adore you, worship you in this lifetime and beyond."

Jasper felt a tear of happiness slip down his cheek. He smiled tenderly as Alice took a deep breath to steady herself before saying her vows, her own eyes swimming with tears.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are my hero, my knight in shining armour, my lover, my friend. You let me fly when I need to and you hold me safe when I need to be grounded. You take the utmost care of me and it was you who kept me here, who fought for me when I was so badly hurt..." her voice trailed off at the memory of that difficult time. Jasper squeezed her hands and smiled in encouragement. "You are such an honourable man. And I'm so honoured that you love me the way you do. I want to spend every day of our lives showing you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I fell in love with you at first sight and I will love you with every beat of my heart for as long as we live."

If they had looked around they would have noticed that there wasn't a dry eye anywhere as they heard and witnessed the soul deep love they felt for one another.

"Jasper Whitlock. Do you take Alice Brandon as your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honour and cherish, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad. Forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," replied Jasper with the utmost sincerity.

"Alice Brandon. Do you take Jasper Whitlock as your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honour and cherish, in sickness and in health, through good times and bad. Forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," whispered Alice.

"Can we have the rings please?" asked the celebrant. Edward stepped forward and held out the rings in his hand. The celebrant spoke the words that would bind them forever. Placing a ring in Jasper's hand, he asked Jasper to repeat after him.

"I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Alice Brandon, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To honour, love and cherish, so long as we both shall live. Please accept this ring as a token of my love and devotion." As he spoke the words, he slid the platinum ring on Alice's finger.

Giving Alice the other ring, she repeated the celebrant's words.

"I, Alice Brandon, take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To honour, love and cherish, so long as we both shall live. Please accept this ring as a token of my love and devotion." She slid the ring on, looking through tear washed eyes.

Hands clasped tightly, they just smiled at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With a roar of approval behind them, Jasper reached up and took Alice's face in his hands gently. Bending down, he brought his lips to hers. The kiss started off chastely but quickly escalated. Alice pulled him close as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground as he held her to him. They poured their love and passion into the kiss, lips and tongues caressing.

"Maybe would should just leave now," came a highly amused voice that penetrated the haze of passion they were in.

Jasper lifted his head and turned to see everyone laughing at Emmett's words. Setting Alice down, he refused to let her go as they were surrounded by their loved ones who were offering their congratulations.

Bella hugged Alice tightly. "Congratulations Al. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Bella. For everything," replied Alice.

One by one everyone hugged and kissed her. Rosalie gave her an especially tight hug.

"Congrats sis," she grinned.

"Hey, I've never had a sibling before," remarked Alice as she was picked up by Emmett and spun around. "Emmett!" she laughed breathlessly.

"Just giving my newest little sister a hug," he grinned. They turned to watch Rosalie giving her twin a hug, Jacob and Emily trying to get in on the act.

"Auntie Alice. Are you really my Auntie now?" asked Emily, eyes wide. The twins were nearly five now, and absolutely adorable.

"I sure am, sweetie," said Alice, giving her a hug.

"That's good because I love you Auntie Alice."

Alice felt the tears spring to her eyes again. "And I love you. And Jacob."

"Are you going to a have a baby?" Emily asked innocently.

Alice looked up at Jasper's grinning face. "Not yet. But I hope I can give you a cousin one day."

"Yay!" Jacob called her and she ran over to her brother, both of them deciding to have a footrace to the water.

"Don't go near the water, ok?" called out Rosalie, as they ran off.

The next few hours were spent celebrating. The caterers served their delicious meal, all of them highly enjoying this small, intimate party in such a spectacular setting.

Daniel and Edward made the customary speeches which had them all in stitches and then the wedding cake was cut.

Finally, the caterers began clearing up the leftovers. The tables and chairs would be picked up tomorrow afternoon.

Then, it was time for everyone to leave. The guests got into their SUV's and with a flurry of goodbyes, were soon out of sight. They were followed by the catering crew.

And they were finally alone in the twilight, several torches leading to their tent which was set up near the water.

"Well, Mrs Whitlock. I think that went very well."

Alice grinned widely at being called 'Mrs Whitlock'. "I agree, Mr Whitlock." They just grinned at each other stupidly for a few moments.

"Come Jasper. I want to show my husband where we're spending our wedding night," said Alice huskily as she took his hand.

"Anything you say, my lovely wife," grinned Jasper.

Alice felt a primal thrill at hearing him call her his wife. Now he was truly hers. Pulling him along, she walked past the portable shower and toilet which had been set up and stopped in front of the large tent. It was in the style of a Bedouin tent, large and airy. The front flaps were tied back and there was a light, filmy mesh curtain covering the entrance. On either side of the entrance were lit torches, giving it a romantic air.

"Wow, this looks great, baby," said Jasper in awe.

"I know. Wait 'till you see the inside," she replied, pulling aside the curtain to lead him inside. The tent was tall enough that even Jasper didn't have to stoop to enter.

"Wait," said Jasper. At Alice's look of confusion, he just smiled and before she could realise his intention, he'd picked her up. "Isn't it tradition for the groom to carry his bride across the threshold?"

Alice giggled and cupped the back of his head, giving him a loving kiss. With a wide smile, Jasper carried her inside before setting her down.

Jasper couldn't help the whistle of appreciation when he stepped inside. It was like a set from an 'Arabian Nights' scene. Sheer, colourful curtains were draped over every wall of the tent, with candles everywhere. The floor was covered by thick carpeting and there was even a daybed on one side of the tent. A small table held an array of fruits and there was a cooler with several bottles of champagne keeping cool. But the main focus of the tent was the huge, luxurious, low bed in the centre. It was covered in a rose, silk coverlet and there were numerous pillows scattered over the bed. Over the bed, hanging from the top of the tent was a floaty netting that was large enough to surround the bed. It had to be the most romantic setting Jasper had ever seen.

"This is incredible," he breathed.

"Sure is. I wanted our first night as a married couple to be special," replied Alice, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jasper held her close and leaned his forehead against hers. "It already is because you're here," he whispered tenderly.

"I'm so happy Jasper."

"Me too. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy. The only other time I've felt close to this happy was when you woke up in the hospital. But today beats that. Thank you, my love, for becoming my wife."

"We were meant to be, Jazz. I knew it from the first moment I saw you."

"And I fought so hard against fate," he smiled wryly.

"Not for long."

"How could I? I wanted you from the first. Like I want you now," he murmured, kissing the delicate spot below her ear. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear, his tongue tracing the soft outline of it before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking softly.

Alice's eyes closed in pleasure as she tilted her head to allow him better access. "I love you too. I sometimes think my heart literally can't hold all the love I feel for you. Like it's going to burst out of my chest. I felt that way this afternoon when I saw you waiting for me."

Placing gentle kisses down her throat and across to her other ear, Jasper agreed. "I know what you mean. You were, you are, so unbelievably beautiful. I sometimes wonder why you chose me. I was such damaged goods when we met."

"No, you weren't damaged. You were just hurt, badly hurt. And you are beautiful too, Jasper. So beautiful," she whispered, her hands roaming over his chest, feeling his chiselled torso through the silk fabric of his shirt.

In response, Jasper pulled her close. One hand speared into her hair to hold her steady as their lips met. At first the kiss was soft and tender but it soon deepened as their intense love quickly escalated their passion. Jasper sought entrance to her mouth, needing the taste of her like he needed air. Their tongues gently duelled, to-ing and fro-ing as they sought each other's essence. They only broke apart due to the need to breath.

Alice wriggled her hips against his, feeling the hardness she loved so much, her sex already throbbing in anticipation of being filled by him. Her hands began unbuttoning his shirt, as he began softly suckling on her throat. She moaned quietly when his hands cupped her breasts, kneading them gently, the material of her dress providing a delicious friction. As she got more and more aroused, she tugged off his shirt, her fingers running over and over his torso and moving down towards his belt buckle. Reaching down, she cupped his hardness, smiling when he bucked into her hand.

Jasper's hands reached around and pulled down the zipper of her dress before pushing the straps off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. He couldn't help his swift intake of air as her beautiful body was displayed to him. Her bridal underwear was cream silk and lace, decorated with tiny pink rosettes on her strapless bra as well as the panties, which tied up at the side. She managed to look both virginal and decadent at the same time.

"Dear Lord, you take my breath away," he sighed as his finger traced over the tops of her bra, touching the silky skin of her upper breast. Leaning down, his tongue traced the route his finger had taken, the sound of her beating heart music to his ears. His fingers were rolling her rigid nipples through the silk as his tongue dipped into the hollow between her breasts.

"Oh Jazz, I want you so much," she breathed, trying to press herself against his erection in search of relief for the ache between her legs.

"Oh baby, you'll have me, I promise. But first I want to love you properly. I want to make you come until you're begging me to enter you," he murmured against her lips as one hand made its way down to cup her, his finger pressing against the wetness of her panties.

"Mmm, that's nice," she murmured, pushing against his hand. She groaned in protest as his hand left her to again cup her breast briefly before he removed her bra.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jasper leaned down and took her rigid nipple in his mouth, suckling it like it was his last meal. Alice threw her head back, bringing her breasts into relief as she bent backwards, giving him total access. Jasper wasn't slow to take up her silent offer, his mouth moving back and forth between her nipples. In this position, her hips were pressed tightly against his erection, his hardness rubbing her nub as she lifted one leg. When he took one nipple between his teeth and gently tugged, Alice felt the gush of liquid as she climaxed for the first time that night.

"So good....so...good," she gasped as she bucked her hips.

"I'll make it even better, baby." With that, he untied the ribbon of her soaked panties which fluttered down her legs where she kicked them away, along with her shoes.

With a soft sigh, Jasper looked at his naked bride for a few moments. Alice's luminous green eyes looked so trustingly at him that he felt tears prick his eyes. Her absolute love and trust in him blew his mind. Whispering, "I love you Alice," he picked her up, kissed her passionately and laid her down on the bed, scattering cushions in the process.

Kneeling down beside the bed, Jasper ran his hand over her starting at the top of her head. He touched every part of her skin, skimming it in parts, pressing harder in others as if he wanted to learn every inch of her. Alice's pulse was thumping as his hands moved over her but she didn't move, allowing him to touch her even though she was aching to touch him back. When he reached her legs, he gently parted them as he traced her inner thighs, feeling the moisture at the top of them. Looking into her eyes, watching her reaction, his fingers stroked through the hair of her mound, finding the moist skin of her folds. Alice breathed out sharply as his finger parted the folds and stroked up and down, his fingers gliding easily over her. With his thumb, he swirled her clitoris round and round, eliciting gasps of pleasure from her.

"Oh...that's...ah....good," she breathed shakily, her legs falling open even further, inviting his further touch.

His eyes never leaving her face, Jasper inserted first one finger into her, then another, then another, stretching her over-sensitised skin. With his thumb rubbing her clit, he began pumping his fingers into her, slowly at first, then progressively faster as her hips began bucking off the bed as her moans got louder.

"Oh god, Jazz... more...please...more. So good.....so good...don't stop," she babbled incoherently as Jasper wound her body tighter and tighter with every thrust of his fingers.

"That's it baby. I love hearing your moans," he whispered against her cheek.

When he inserted a fourth finger, Alice came apart under his hands. Arching her body, she gave a long, low moan as her orgasm ripped through her. Jasper continued pumping his fingers into her as she rode it out, easing them out slowly as she settled. His fingers were dripping with her juices and he licked them clean, enjoying her reaction. Her eyes were now nearly black with desire, her pupils dilated.

Alice lay there for a few moments trying to catch her breath. Jasper seemed determined to make her lose her mind and he was doing a very good job of it but she needed to extract a little revenge. He was still kneeling beside the bed and she urged him up as she reached for his belt buckle, pulling it off and undoing his trousers. His huge erection made it harder to pull his trousers down but he kicked them off, along with his shoes and socks. Alice pulled off his boxers, his erection springing out into her hand.

Licking her lips, Alice squeezed him with her hand, enjoying his swift intake of air. Slowly, she stroked him up and down, her palm flitting over the head of his penis, spreading the beads of pre-come that gathered there over it. Jasper closed his eyes as Alice continued pumping him.

"Kneel down again," urged Alice. Jasper complied instantly. Due to the low height of the bed, his cock was lined up with her mouth, allowing her to lie down and take him into her mouth. He groaned loudly as her plump lips opened and he watched her take his engorged cock into her mouth, inch by inch. Her hand surrounded the part of him that couldn't fit as she massaged him while sucking on him at the same time. He couldn't help pumping into her mouth as he felt her tongue swirl around him, her teeth taking gentle nips. It was a delicious agony.

"Oh baby!" he moaned. "God, you're so good. Ahh!..." he cried as she took his balls in her free hand and began massaging them as well, rolling the sacs between her fingers as her head moved up and down on his cock.

He could feel his balls tighten, signalling his impending release. "Baby, Iet go. I'm gonna come," he warned, wanting to come inside her. Alice shook her head, sucking even harder and Jasper couldn't hold on any longer.

"Alice!...." he cried out as his body shook, his come spurting into her mouth forcefully.

Alice felt his hot come spurt into the back of her throat and swallowed every last drop. Finally releasing him with a faint pop, she moved back on the bed as she licked her lips.

"Minx," muttered Jasper breathlessly with a smile. "I wanted to come inside you."

"The night is young, darling," said his gorgeous wife. "I want to feel you come inside me too."

Jasper felt his cock twitch at her words and knew it wouldn't be long before he was raring to go again. Standing up, he walked over to the cooler and picked up a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses.

Alice lay on her side on this supremely comfortable bed and watched her handsome husband walk around the tent completely naked. She couldn't help licking her lips as she watched his muscled back and taut butt ripple in the candlelight. She wanted him again. When he turned around she admired his semi-hard member, her pussy throbbing with the need to have it inside her.

Sitting up against the pillows, Jasper sat down beside her and gave her a champagne glass. He popped the champagne and filled her glass then his.

"To my beautiful wife, whom I'll love with every cell in my body forever," he proposed, lifting his glass.

Alice raised hers to clink it with his. "To my gorgeous husband, who's made me happier than I could ever have dreamed. I love you, my darling Jasper."

They took a few sips of the champagne, looking at each other. Jasper dipped his finger in the champagne and smeared the liquid over her nipple, enjoying her gasp of desire. He then leant down and sucked off the liquid before doing the same with the other. He kept on doing it until Alice was frantic.

In danger of spilling the champagne all over the bed, Alice gave Jasper her glass. Jasper placed both glasses on the small bedside table and turned to her. He was now rock hard and he'd die if he wasn't inside her in the next few moments.

Alice must have read his thoughts because she lay back and pulled him over her, her legs spreading wide as his cock brushed her sex, coating him in her juices.

"Jazz, now, please," she pleaded, her hips bucking up as she tried to take him into her. She was almost whimpering in desperation.

Teasing her, he pushed into her but stopped with only his tip inside her. Alice was moaning beneath him, her face and body flushed. With all the control he could muster, he pushed into her inch by inch, sweating with the exertion not to just bury himself in her and just fuck her senseless. He'd do that later. Now was for loving her. For making love.

"Oh God Jazz...more," she cried.

Slowly, ever so slowly he buried himself to the hilt, the sensation of her muscles clenching around him exquisite. He looked at her face, a thin sheen of sweat covering her skin.

Alice lifted her legs and pressed them against the backs of his thighs, wanting him as deep as possible.

"I love you. I love you.." murmured Jasper, as he pulled out and then entered her again, faster this time.

"I love you," replied Alice, her nails digging into the skin of his back as he stretched her so deliciously she felt faint.

Jasper began a steady rhythm, their bodies sliding against each other. He reached down and took a nipple in his mouth as he thrust harder and harder.

"Oh....yes....yes....Oh God!..." she cried, her body shaking from his thrusts. "Harder Jazz. Please. Fuck me hard, Jazz!"

At her words, Jasper lost all restraint. Hitching one leg over his shoulder, he was even deeper inside her and began pumping furiously, raising himself on his hands so he could watch her body and breasts move with each thrust.

Alice looked up at his desire-slackened face and felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax.

Over and over he pumped into her, his hips like pistons, her cries of pleasure egging him on.

Alice took her breasts in her hands and began flicking her nipples. He was slamming into her so hard, she could feel every ridge of his cock as it moved in and out of her. She felt him get even harder inside her and she knew she was on the brink.

When Jasper pulled all the way out and then slammed back into her, Alice screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit her like a volcano exploding. Every nerve cell cried out in pleasure as her climax radiated out from their joining throughout her whole body. Wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her, leaving her totally limp and exhausted.

"I love you, Jazz!"

Jasper felt her inner walls clamp tightly as she screamed in ecstasy and it was enough to push him over the edge. His cock twitched violently, then throbbed endlessly as he ejaculated into her, flooding her womb with his come. He kept pumping into her as she milked every last drop of his essence, her arms wound tightly around him.

"I love you, Alice!"

Their eyes never left each other as they reached the pinnacle of their love-making, their souls speaking directly to each other.

Finally, absolutely shattered, he rolled off her as he tried to get some semblance of normality back.

He didn't know why it was different but tonight, their love making had been special. Almost spiritual. They had bound themselves to each other in the eyes of the law and now they had bound their souls. Inextricably bound. And neither would have it any other way.


End file.
